Moving On
by Korraisbae
Summary: Barry and Caitlin have been friends since he became the Flash, but since Ronnie's death, they're slowly becoming something more. Disclaimer - I don't own The Flash or any of its charterers. (Snowbarry)
1. The Move

Barry rubs the back of his head, his costume had a new itch that he was not a particular fan of. He walked through the halls of Star Labs, everyone had left. For once, he didn't mind the peace and quiet. With everything that had happened in the last few months… it was nice.

Barry took off his gloves, followed by his shirt. He looked around the labs a bit… "Ah, shit" he muttered to himself. He had just realized Jay Garrick never gave him his Star Labs shirt back. He walked around the labs for something that didn't smell like three year old socks to wear.

* * *

Though he loved running and being the fastest man to ever live, he like to take it slow and walk around every once in a while… though he would never ever give up his speed. While these thoughts were running through his head, he turned the corner and slammed straight into a familiar redhead scientist.

They both toppled to the ground, Barry was quick to regain his balance, he sped to his feet and immediately went to Caitlin's attention. He knelt on one knee as she sat upwards "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… I didn't think anybody was here" he explained. Barry helped Caitlin to her feet, she rubbed her head "I'm fine Barry" she reassured him.

"I'm so sorry Caitlin" he apologized again. Caitlin gave him a smile "Don't worry about it Barry, really I'm fine" she reassured him again. Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Do you need anything? Water? Ice?" he questioned. Caitlin just shook her head "What I need is for you to stop worrying about me… I just fell, I'll be fine"

Caitlin had just realized her hand was placed on his bare chest, her face went to a deep shade of red… she hoped that she wasn't drooling. She yanked her hand away "Umm… and maybe a shirt" she suggested. Barry quickly scanned her body "What's wrong with yours?" he asked, Barry wasn't making this easy, "No… you're not wearing a shirt…" she explained awkwardly.

Barry looked down at his chest, he scratched the back of his head "Oh… S-sorry" he apologized, he sped throughout the labs. He showed up a few seconds with a star labs sweat shirt on and some jeans, also he held an ice pack in his hand.

* * *

He walked up to the scientist, he held the ice to her head "I found my shirt" he joked, she smirked "Good" she retorted. Barry held his hand to his chest, as if he was hurt by the words that escaped her lips, "You wound me" he kidded.

Caitlin took the ice from his hand "Thanks" she smiled, Barry took a seat next to her "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. Caitlin shrugged "You know… Science stuff" she joked, Barry chuckled, "I was just working on a few possible Meta Human cases" she explained, Barry had his usual smile on as he nodded his head.

"What about you Mr. Allen?" she wondered, Barry rubbed the back of his head "Funny story…" he chuckled "I may or may not have gotten evicted from my apartment last week" he gave Caitlin a goofy smile. Caitlin pinched the bridge of her nose "Explain. Now." She ordered the speedster.

Barry sighed "Apparently… I might have missed a rent payment. I've been crashing here for about a week" he explained. Caitlin sighed "Let's go" she ordered, she stood, took his hand, and pulled him out of the lab.

* * *

Barry cocked his head as they headed towards her car "Where exactly are we going" he asked. Caitlin looks back at him "We're going to my place" she explained, Barry smirked "At least take me to dinner first" he joked.

"That's not what I meant…" she blushed lightly "You're going to stay at my place, the fastest man alive cannot sleep on the floor in a lab" she reasoned. Barry skidded to a stop "Caitlin, I can't ask you to do that" he stated "I'll be fine" he finished.

"Barry Allen. Get in the goddamned before I throw you in" she threatened. Barry knew she would, but he couldn't help but smile. She had the cutest wrinkle in her brow when she got mad… Barry mentally shook his head back into reality as he realized that Caitlin was staring at him with her hands at both sides of her waist.

Barry nodded and got into the car. They got into the car and Barry turned his head toward Caitlin who had just pulled out of driveway of Star Labs. Barry moved his hand and gently touched her hand, Caitlin turned her head to face his "Caitlin… thank you" he said with a smile.

Caitlin blushed and nodded "N-not a problem" she stuttered a bit. There was something about Barry Allen that made Caitlin's heart flutter, she tried to distract herself with a certain Earth Two speedster, but she couldn't stop herself for adoring the way his dimples showcased when he smiled or the way the ends of his mouth twitches when he tried to hold his smile back.

In order to protect their friendship, they didn't take it farther than that – Friendship.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin chatted about things such as – Dr. Wells 2.0, Jay, and of course Zoom. Caitlin turned into a parking spot and Wally sped them up to her Apartment. Caitlin smiled at Barry "I'll never get used to that" she admitted, Barry smiled back at her "How do you think I feel" he retorted, Caitlin giggled a bit.

Caitlin rubbed the back of her head "So… we'd better get to bed, got to get to work tomorrow… and do… science stuff" she was a loss for words, Barry had never been in her apartment. Barry smiled "Good point" he gave her a heart melting smile.

Barry flopped on the couch and crossed his feet. Caitlin smiled and nodded "Yeah…" she walked away and into her room.

This is just like a 90s sitcom, Caitlin thought to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed with thoughts of the brunette Speedster still in the back of her mind.


	2. The Tear

Caitlin walked out of her room with sweatpants and a tank top shirt. When she walked into her living room she saw that Barry had his face buried in a pillow and he was snoring lightly, he lacked a shirt, but he did have jeans and socks on.

Caitlin blushed a bit, "Barry?" she shook him awake. Barry looked up at the redhead, he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Good morning" he greeted, Caitlin shot a warm smile at him "Good Morning" she replied. Barry looked down at his bare torso; he sped away and was back within a few milliseconds.

He was completely dressed in new clothes and he held two sacks in his hands. Caitlin smirked at the speedster "I'm gonna admit – that was fast… even for you" she told him, Barry just shrugged. Barry handed her a bag "What's this?" she asked, Barry smiled "Breakfast" he stated plainly

"You didn't have to-" The scientist was cut off by the speedster shaking his head "Actually, I did. You saved me from sleeping in that lab again. Plus, I ran into you yesterday, I owe you two… So now I owe you one" he reasoned.

Caitlin nodded and gave him a smile. They ate their breakfast while they talked again, mostly revisiting the topics of the day before, at least that was until someone called.

* * *

Caitlin giggled at the Barry's joke. Suddenly, Barry's phone started playing the song – 'Good Vibrations'

Barry picked up his phone, "Cisco. What's up?" he asked, "Hey Barry, Harry has got something that he thinks is going to help you to increase your speed. So I need you to Zoom down here… Sorry, wrong choice of words" the call ended.

Caitlin tilted her head a bit "What was that about?" she wondered, Barry shrugged "Dr. Wells has something to make me faster" he explained. Caitlin nodded "You head down there, I'll catch up" she assured. Barry nodded and sped out of the room.

* * *

"Okay Barry, I need you run as fast as you can" Wells explained, Barry nodded "Okay… but do I really need all of this stuff hooked up to me?" he complained. Wells actually cracked a smile "It's all necessary if you want to increase your speed" he told him, Barry nodded and prepared to take off on the Cosmic Treadmill.

You could barely see Barry's feet because they were moving so fast, Cisco had to crank up the speed on the treadmill just to keep up with him. After a few minutes, Cisco shut the machine off. Wells turned to the scientist "What was his speed?" Wells asked.

Cisco did some fast typing and muttered to himself as he was figuring out his speed. Cisco eyes widened and he nearly flew out of his seat "HOLY COW!" he exclaimed, Barry and Wells both waited for an answer. Cisco looked ecstatic as he turned toward the two "Barry! You went 918 miles per hour!" he exclaimed "That's a new record!" he added.

Wells shook his head "Again" he stated flatly, Cisco looked in shock at his words "Again?! That was the best Barry's ever done!" he exclaimed. Wells glared deeply at Cisco "He can do better" he told "Again" he ordered.

Barry scratched the back of his head "I don't think I can go faster than that" he admitted. Wells scratched his chin, he turned to Cisco "I need you to activate the program at the top right hand corner of the computer" he informed, the young scientist nodded and did as he was told.

A light blue light shined in the Cosmic Treadmill, Barry looked at him "What did that do?" he asked. Wells cracked another smile… it wasn't really a smile, more like a devilish grin, "There are wires connected to different parts of your body" he started

"Basically, if after one minute you haven't reach 918 or higher it will send an electric throughout your body" he explained "It definitely won't be the worst pain you've ever felt, but it will sting" he finished.

One minute went by and Barry hadn't reached 918 so a shock of pain was sent through his body, another went by which was followed by another shock, and then another, and then another, it kept going until some dire happened.

Barry was running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough and he kept getting hit with the same electric shocks. Barry was drenched in sweat, he had been running for around twenty minutes straight and at almost 900 miles per hour.

Barry was exhausted, his vison was begging to get blurry and then he heard a loud ripping sound and he couldn't feel his left leg. He fell on his face and crashed into the wall behind him.

* * *

"What happened?" Caitlin asked; she had just arrived. Cisco sent an angry glare towards Dr. Wells' way "Harry pushed him too hard" he explained, Wells sighed "I might have been wrong, but we have a bigger issue at hand" he explained to them.

"Barry was hurt during the test" he stated "Normally a few broken bones wouldn't be a big deal, especially not the quickest healer of all time, but this is different… Barry has a broken shoulder and a torn ACL" he finished.

Cisco's face dropped "This… isn't good" he stated, Wells nodded in agreement. Caitlin seemed to be the only one that didn't know what was going on "I didn't exactly major in medical sciences. What's so bad about those injuries?" she asked

"The broken shoulder should only take a few hours to heal, given Barry's abilities, but the torn ACL is a major injury and usually takes people out of walking for 6 to 8 months… even with Barry's abilities it will take him, by my calculations… Ten days to recover" he finished

Caitlin's jaw dropped "Ten Days?!" she exclaimed "What about the Meta's and Zoom?" she asked a bit frantic. Wells took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose "I know, I know… We'll have to find a way to deal with them ourselves" he guessed.

Cisco shrugged "We could ask Team Arrow and Ollie, Maybe they could help us" he suggested. Caitlin nodded "You should contact them, I'm gonna check on Barry" she stated.

Caitlin walked into the room, Barry sat up in his bed "Oh… you're awake" she stated, Barry nodded "I don't suppose you heard any of that did you?" she asked hopefully. Barry nodded "Yep. Every single word" he stated, Caitlin sighed "I'm sorry, Barry. There's really nothing we can do" she stated sadly.

Barry chuckled "A group full of the world's best and brightest…and we can't figure out what to do" he found the irony in this statement. Barry looked toward Caitlin "Can I tell you something? Something that's been bothering me since I woke up" she asked.

Caitlin just nodded, "I love being the Flash, I love saving people, and I love working to save the day, but something I've realized is that I love being Barry Allen more" he explained "I like running fast, but I love to slow it down... I know it's selfish, but when I'm wearing that mask, everyone looks to me, like I know what to do, how to do it, and when to do it… but truth be told, I have no idea, just like everybody else…"

Caitlin sat next to him "It's okay to want to be normal, I guess you only know you miss things when their gone" she stated "But just so you know… People like us, we will never be normal" she gave Barry a warm, reassuring smile. Barry shot a similar one back at her "Thanks Cait" he thanked her.

Caitlin blushed a bit, she swears that there's just something about Barry Allen that could make snow melt.


	3. Jitters Robbery

Barry hobbled over to a table with his crutches, Cisco and Caitlin following closely behind. Barry sat down and set his crutches against the table. Cisco sat across from him and Caitlin next to him, Barry smiled at Cisco "So, tell me more about your powers" he said the word powers quieter than the rest.

"Like I said, I just get a vibe" he explained. Cisco sighed "I'm gonna go get coffee, since you're crippled and it's not very 'gentleman' to let Caitlin get it" he explained as he got out of his seat, he groaned when he noticed the line was rather long.

Caitlin brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, Barry shot a smile her way. Caitlin noticed that he was moving his unbroken leg abnormally fast, Caitlin's face turned to a concerned look "Are you okay?" she asked.

Barry shrugged "It's just when you have something for so long... It becomes a part of you, I still have my speed, but it's hard not helping when I see someone in need of it" he explained. Caitlin gently touched his hand "Barry, I understand what you're going through, but you to promise me something... Promise me that you won't do anything stupid to make your leg worse" she asked hopefully.

Barry smiled "I can't promise anything" he joked, Barry suddenly snapped out of his joking mood as he saw her expression was serious. Barry gave her a more reassuring smile "Cait, I'm gonna be fine and don't worry, I won't do anything to kill myself" he reassured her.

Caitlin smiled faintly and nodded "Thanks Barry" she thanked the speedster. Cisco walked over with three Flash's "One for you and one for you" he handed the scientist and the speedster a coffee.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long, some jerk in front of me was-" Cisco was cut off by loud gun shots. All three of the friends turned to face a man with a black ski mask on. He walked over to the cash register, he held open a sack "You know the drill. Anyone moves, they die" he explained in a threatening voice.

Barry started to stand, but he was pulled back down by Caitlin "No, Barry you're still hurt" she stated, Barry groaned. The mugger spun to look at the group of people, he walked over to Caitlin and gave a smile, showcasing his three missing teeth "You say something pretty lady?" he growled.

Caitlin didn't answer, "Nothing to say? Well how about I take you with me... That would be fun" he reached out for arm, but Barry stepped in front of him "Touch her and you'll lose that arm" he threatened, the man glared at him.

The man chuckled, he quickly pulled a knife from his side and stabbed it in Barry's side. Barry collapsed to the ground. The mugged stood over him "Don't start fights you can't win" he growled as he left the coffee shop.

Caitlin crouched down to him "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" she asked frantically, Barry was bleeding, but that didn't stop his from flashing his same smile "I think we're even, now" he joked. Tears burned in her eyes, she wasn't entirely sure what came over, but she couldn't control herself.

Caitlin threw herself at Barry, she clung to him tightly, she didn't want to lose him. Most people besides them had cleared out of the Coffee shop. Barry rubbed her back "I'm okay..." he assured, the few seconds that were in each other's arms, they felt like hours.

* * *

Cisco nudged the two "Okay love birds, we need to get you patched up... again and I'm sure the cops will want a statement" he guessed. Both Caitlin and Barry blushed at the words 'love birds', but they nodded and left the scene.

Barry nodded and answered Joe's questions about what had happened, every few seconds Barry would glance towards Caitlin who had a blanket wrapped around her. Joe looked the redhead end scientist and then back at Barry, he gave the speedster a smirk, "What?" Barry asked. Joe just snickered "I never thought you would get over Iris, it's about time" he stated

Barry shook his head "It's not like that we're just friends" he explained, Joe nodded "Well, 'Just Friends' don't usually looked at each other with googly eyes" he chucked. Barry cleared his throat.

Joe looked down at his notepad, "Okay Bar that's everything I need, now what you need to do is ask that girl out" he smirked at Barry. Barry groaned "Are you done?" he rolled his eyes, Joe snickered one final time and nodded "See you later son" he turned back to his patrol car.

* * *

Barry hobbled over to Caitlin who have just finished talking to a officer, she looked at Barry and walked closer "Hey" they said almost simultaneously. They both chuckled a bit, "Barry... I want you to take it easy for the next nine days okay?" she asked, Barry rolled his eyes playfully "Cait, I'm fine. I'm the flash I can handle myself" he gave her a smile.

Caitlin sighed "Barry... I can about you, I just don't want to lose you" she explained, Caitlin looked toward the ground. Barry knew she was just concerned out of fear, fear of what happened to Ronnie would happen to him. Barry cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head to where she was looking at him.

"Cait, I'm not going anywhere... I promise" he smiled weakly at her. Caitlin believed him, everything was different when he was around. Barry Allen made her world light up, Caitlin threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, something just came over her, but she was glade that it had.

The two pulled away, Barry smirked at the redheaded scientist "What happened to just friends?" he joked, Caitlin rolled her eyes "Just shut up and kiss me" she growled, Barry chuckled and did as was told.

In this moment, everything melted away, All worries, problems, thoughts of Zoom, Earth 2, or anybody that was trying to kill the Flash... It was just Barry and Caitlin.


	4. The Challenge

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes, Barry's arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was rested on his bulky chest, her lips broke into smile upon realizing that what happened the night before wasn't a dream… she shook her head back into focus.

Barry groaned and opened his eyes to the brunette beauty that was in her arms, he smiled "Good morning" he greeted. Caitlin planted a kiss on his lips, "Very good" she added.

After Barry was patched up by a medic, Barry and Caitlin headed back to Caitlin's apartment and eventually crashed on the couch, nothing "juicy" happened.

Caitlin got up and looked at Barry's bare chest, she smiled "Are you gonna get dressed?" she asked. Barry scanned Caitlin's body, she had on very short shorts and… Barry's hoodie. Barry smirked and slightly raised his eyebrow "You see, I would but you seem to be wearing my shirt" he explained cockily.

Caitlin looked down and blushed, she crossed her arms "Just go get dressed" she ordered. Barry stood and grabbed his crutches, he pecked her on the cheek before walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Barry walked out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face. Barry plopped down on the couch to an already dressed Caitlin, he looked over at her "Getting dressed at regular speed isn't any fun" he stated, he slightly shook his head "I don't know how you do it every morning" he joked.

Caitlin giggled "We normal people find a way" she smiled at him. Suddenly Barry's phone started ringing, it played the Darth Vader music from Star Wars. Barry fumbled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"What's up?" he asked, "Barry we have some potential Meta-Human cases we think you should come take a look at" Wells informed, "We'll be there in a flash" he told him before hanging up. He looked at Caitlin "Got some possible Meta's" he informed, Caitlin groaned "Why don't we ever just get a day off?" she complained.

Barry stood "Because my dear, the universe has a love-hate relationship with us" he informed, he bent down and planted a kiss of her forehead before hobbling out the door "To the Flash-mobile!" he exclaimed, Caitlin giggled.

* * *

Cisco handed Barry a three files "Here you go" Barry opened them, Cisco gave Barry a hopeful smile "You see, I haven't actually read them and Harry said he needed to do something… it would be a big help" he reasoned. Barry rolled his eyes and quickly scanned through the three files.

Barry ran a hand through his hair and turned to Caitlin and Cisco "Okay, the first one is a case about a man who is there one second and gone the next along with anything valuable that's near him" he explained, he slid the next file into place "The next one is pretty uniqe, there's this woman who was very close to the blast when it happened, so she seems to have multiple powers – flying and morphing… which is why she is so hard to catch" he finished, Cisco grinned "The Escape Artist!" he exclaimed

Both Caitlin and Barry rolled their eyes at the man who they called the name keeper. Barry hesitantly switched to the last one "The last one is a little different… the reports are from Gotham City and they talk of a Man Bat who swoops down and beats people up… but I don't think we should worry about this one" he assured

Caitlin and Cisco looked at him shocked as he had just recently had an encounter with a giant freaking shark. "Don't you think we should be taking high priority in this one? After all, you did just get almost eaten by King Shark" he reasoned, Barry just shook his head.

"This one is different from the others, in the other cases – the Meta's committed crimes, but since the Man Bat showed up crime rates have dropped by 12.4%" he explained "And plus, the other two have definite powers, this one doesn't seem to have any besides scaring the shit out of his victims" he finished

Caitlin shrugged "If you don't think we should pursue him then I'm with you" she assured, Barry shot his familiar boyish grin at her. Cisco looked between the two a bit confused with their 'friendliness' but he just shrugged it off.

Barry looked at the two files, "We should go after… The Escape Artist first" he glanced down at his leg "How exactly can we do that with me being crippled for at least seven more days?" he asked. Cisco's face lit up "I was working while you guy were out and I think this should work" he pulled out a exoskeleton of a leg and a syringe.

"Basically, the stuff in the syringe will keep your ACL from tearing anymore and null any pain you might feel due to the ACL, but it sure is gonna hurt like hell in the morning" he explained, "The exoskeleton is so that the pain is minimal… the downside is that it might slow you down a hundred miles per hour… so you'd only be going like five or six hundred" he finished.

Barry nodded "Okay… let's do it" he ripped off the brace on his foot and strapped on the exoskeleton, Cisco injected him with the syringe. Cisco moved over to the opposite side of the room, Caitlin grabbed Barry's shoulder "I thought I told you to take it easy" she had a tone of worry in her voice.

Barry smiled "I promise I won't push it, but I'll never forgive myself if these people hurt somebody, knowing that I had a chance to do something" he explained, Caitlin nodded, she looked toward the ground. Barry put his hand on her cheek "I promise – I won't get hurt" he reassured her, Caitlin nodded. Barry gave her a quick kiss while Cisco still had his back turned.

Suddenly, an alert sounded throughout the building, Barry looked at what it was. It was a 911 call about a woman that stole something and flew away into the distance "That's my queue" he retorted seconds before he sped away with his suit.

* * *

Barry ran up a skyscraper and skidded to a stop "Where is she?" he asked through his comm, "She should be right on top of you" Cisco told him. Barry quickly scanned the area, then he saw her as she came floating to the roof "Hello Flash" she greeted.

Barry readied himself for a battle, but she held her hands in the air "I'm not here to do combat with you… I'm here to deliver a message, from Zoom" she stated. Barry lowed his fist and started to listen closely "Zoom has an offer, he is challenging you to a fight… to the death, to see who the one true speedster is" she explained

"Zoom will meet you in one week, in the middle of town… if you are not there Central City will suffer dire consequences" she finished, "It is time for my departure, you have the information and you know the consequences… I bid you a good day" she floated off into the distance.

"Cisco, Cait… did you guys get all of that?" he asked, "Yes" Cisco replied. Barry pulled off his mask "W-what do we do?" Caitlin asked.

"I have no idea" Barry admitted.


	5. Road to Recovery

Caitlin opened to her eyes without the warmth of Barry at her side, she sighed. She stood and walked into the living room, Barry sat on the couch with his eyes wide open staring at the door. He had his brace put back on his leg since the stuff that made his leg not hurt for a while had worn off.

Caitlin was worried about Barry, he hadn't gotten any sleep during the night, she was worried that Zoom was getting to him. The truth is – Zoom was getting to Barry, he was scared… terrified, not for himself. Barry at first reasoned with himself that the world live on without Flash.

The thing that truly terrified him was if Zoom got his hands on Caitlin, that's why he stayed up all night… to watch over the apartment, if Zoom or anybody was out to harm Caitlin, he would be there.

Caitlin walked over to Barry, she sat next to him on the couch "Hey Barry, are you okay?" she asked with a bit of concern in her tone, Barry looked over to her "I'm fine… How was your sleep?" he asked. Caitlin sighed, she knew he was lying "Lonely" she admitted.

Barry sighed "I'm sorry Cait… I just don't want you to get hurt" he admitted. Caitlin grabbed his hand, Barry looked over at her "Barry, I'm dating a man that fights people with freaky powers and he isn't exactly the most normal joe in the city… this is basically what I signed up for when we first kissed" she explained.

Barry chuckled a bit, he nodded and squeezed her hand. Caitlin broke into a warm smile "I promise Barry… I'm not going anywhere" she reassured him, Caitlin leaned forward and they passionately kissed, after lingering for a few seconds, they broke away. Caitlin smirked "I wish you were this worried more often" she retorted.

Barry smiled and shrugged "I usually am, I either run it off or try to conceal it" he explained with a smirk. Caitlin smiled to match his, she finally broke through to him.

'Good Vibrations' started to ring throughout the room, Caitlin giggled a bit. Barry answered his phone, but never let go of Caitlin with his other hand. He pressed accept on his phone "What's up?" he answered, "Barry, you need to get down to Star Labs now… Me and Harry might have got something" Cisco explained quickly.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked confused by what me meant by 'Something', "I can't tell you on the phone, just get down here" he instructed, "Alright I'll be down in sec" Barry assured him. Barry hung up the phone "What was that about?" Caitlin asked, Barry shrugged "Cisco didn't say much, but he say we need to get down to the Lab" he explained, Caitlin nodded.

* * *

Barry hobbled into Star Labs with Caitlin following close behind, Cisco thought it was pretty weird that Caitlin and Barry always showed up at around the same time, but right now he didn't have time to interrogate the two.

"Okay, what's so important?" Barry pondered as he took a seat in a chair. Cisco nodded at Wells, "Me and Krisco have been working on a pill… two of them in fact" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two pill, one was red and yellow and other was black and light blue.

"This one is for you to use when you fight Zoom, we can crush it up and put in a syringe" he explained as he referred to the black and blue one. He set the first pill on the table, "This one is for right now, if we've calculated everything right… then this should boost your healing abilities for a short period of time… therefore giving us more time to train for your fight with Zoom" he explained.

Barry's eyes widened as he explained the pill, "So how long will it take for me to heal after I take this?" he asked, "It should only take an hour and we will have five whole days to prepare you… there is a downside to this…" Wells trailed off "What?" Barry asked. Cisco stepped in "It's gonna hurt… a lot. You are going to pass out from the pain, but you will be fine in the long run… better than fine actually" he finished.

Barry nodded, there was a small pause of silence, "Are there any risks?" Caitlin broke the pause. Wells nodded "You of all people should know that there are always risks" he retorted, Caitlin heart nearly stopped, she knew that Barry was going to have to do it, but she didn't want to lose him.

Barry saw the look of distress and worry on Caitlin's face so he quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, they might have gotten a few confused looks from Cisco, but he didn't entirely care. Caitlin nodded at Barry signaling that she was okay.

Barry let go of Caitlin's hand and stood "Okay let's do this" he stated.

Barry grabbed the pill, he looked over at Caitlin and gave his normal boyish smile and then in a millisecond downed the pill, as his vison slowly faded, he prayed to whatever form of higher power that there was that he would make it through this, he wasn't done quite yet and little did he know Caitlin was doing the same.

* * *

About an hour later, Barry opened his eyes, he groaned as his senses were coming back to him. Caitlin ran over to him, she was obviously worried about him, Cisco was also worried about him, but not the way she was, Cisco was starting to think that there was something between them, but again, it wasn't the best time for twenty questions.

Caitlin ran to his side "Barry are you okay?" she asked a bit frantic, Barry gave her a weak smile "Just dandy, thanks" he said sarcastically. Barry stood from his bed, he stretched his legs, he smirked and zoomed out the window, he ran all throughout Central City screaming and hollering, he was definitely excited to have his speed back.

He skidded to a stop back at Star Labs, Wells and Barry faced each other "Now Mr. Allen are you ready to train?" he asked. Barry showed a determined look on his face

"Hell Yeah"


	6. Old Hate and New Love

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is super late, I won't give any excuses, I'll just say that I'll try to post on a more regular schedule. Hope it was somewhat worth the wait!**

5 Days Later…

Caitlin opened her eyes, she sat up and stretched her limbs out, she groaned a bit. Her memory was still a bit hazy from last night, she and Barry went out for drinks… things got heated and they led back to Caitlin's apartment. If you can put two and two together then you can conclude what happened.

Err… back to the story, Caitlin's bedroom was pitch black, but she had already checked and Barry was gone, she assumed that he had gone to Star Labs to prepare for today, the day that he was going to fight Zoom. Caitlin knew that he had to leave, but part of her still wanted him to stay.

Caitlin reached for the pile of clothes that was crumpled next to her bed, she pulled out a shirt from it, she soon realized that it was way too big to be hers, but she was too tired to care. Caitlin rolled out of the bed and then started her way for the living room of her apartment.

Caitlin slowly questioned her senses as she started to smell what seemed to be eggs as she walked into her living room.

* * *

Caitlin turned the corner into her kitchen, to her surprise, she saw a certain shirtless speedster, who was working on the stove. Caitlin couldn't help but break into a grin. She creeped slowly up to Barry and wrapped her arms around his waist, Barry left the stove and turned to Caitlin.

He smirked and kissed her forehead "Hey" he greeted, Caitlin matched his smirk "Well, Hello there" she placed her chin against his chest "I thought you left" she stated. Barry's smirk turned into a genuine smile "Of course not. I decided to stay here and cook you breakfast" he stated.

Caitlin's smile grew a bit bigger "Well thank you" she pressed her lips against his. After lingering for a moment, Caitlin separated from his embrace.

Barry turned back to the stove, Caitlin leaned against the counter next to him "Are you sure this is the best thing to be doing with your time?" she asked "I mean… Today is the day that you fight Zoom" she muttered the last part.

Barry sighed, he didn't particularly like to talk about Zoom, "I'd rather be doing stuff with you than training more" he lost his joyous tone. Caitlin walked a bit closer and placed a hand on Barry's back "You know you don't have to do this, we don't even know if your leg is-" Barry shrugged off of her and walked away "Just drop it okay!" he yelled.

* * *

His thinking was clouded, he was angry, nervous, and most of all scared. Barry grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head and speed out of the door. Caitlin was left alone and confused, Barry had never gotten angry so quickly, as a matter of fact, in the months that they had been dating, she had _never_ seen him be angry. Sure he would get irritated every now and again, but never to this degree.

Barry counted in his head as he did pushups on the ground of S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco and Wells watched him in confusion, they were basically waiting for Zoom to show up. Caitlin walked into the lab and approached Cisco.

"What is he doing?" she asked in confusion, Cisco shrugged "He's been doing this for the past hour" he explained. Caitlin pulled Cisco to the side, "Do you think that Barry has been… acting weird?" she tried to find the right words.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed" he agreed, "What should we do?" she asked. Cisco rubbed his chin for a moment "I guess I could run some test… I need an excuse though" he brainstormed. Caitlin nodded "You work on that, I will try and ask him" she told Cisco, he nodded.

Caitlin started to make her way toward her, but she was frozen by the security feed. It was what seemed to be Flash, except his suit was completely black and blue lightning dripped off of his body.

"B-Barry" she stuttered, Barry stood and looked at a completely pale Caitlin, he speed next to her "What's wrong?" he asked, "I believe it's him" Wells announced, nodding toward the Dark Speedster, " _That_ is Zoom" he explained. Barry's eyes flared and speed out of Lab and out to the parking lot.

Wells grinned, he truly believed that Barry was ready, on the other hand, Cisco and Caitlin gulped simultaneously.

* * *

Barry stood feet away from Zoom, "So this is the Flash. The Speedster, The Streak… Barry Allen" his voice boomed. Barry needed to be brave, but he was timid. The Dark Speedster was at least three inches taller than him, faster than him, and stronger.

Barry didn't reply and kept a straight face. Zoom groaned "So rude… I'll have to teach you some manners" Zoom threatened, Barry sped forward and lunged for Zoom.

Zoom easily moved out the way and jabs Barry several times in ribs. He violently grabbed Barry by his neck and threw him against the wall, Barry felt something snap, he tried to defend himself, but he couldn't move his arm. Zoom moved in front of him and hit him across his jaw, Barry spat out blood.

Zoom grabbed him by his neck again as raised him off the ground "This was nothing, but a distraction for me… test me again and I _will_ kill you" he threatened. Zoom hit Barry's stomach one last time before letting him go.

Zoom sped his attention to S.T.A.R. Labs, he sped into the labs. Barry could barely move, but his mind was racing faster than his legs ever could. He was terrified, he didn't care if he died, he needed to protect Caitlin.

* * *

Zoom sped into the Lab, tears formed in Caitlin eyes, she was terrified for Barry. She didn't want the last moment they had together to be a fight.

Zoom scanned the room "I hope you all know that your hero… your 'Flash' wasn't good… wasn't fast enough" he growled. He started to approached Wells, but something pierced the back of his leg.

He screeched in pain, he looked behind him. Oliver pointed his bow at the head of the Dark Speedster, "Get the hell out of here" he growled. Zoom yanked the arrow out of his calf and sped away.

Barry hobbled into the room and collapsed on the ground, Caitlin rushed to his side. Barry gave her a bloody smile "Hey" he said with a weak voice, Caitlin was letting tears flow freely now "I'm not sure how time I have so, I need to say this" he wiped away the blood from his lip. Caitlin shook her head "Please… don't talk like that" she pleaded.

Barry ignored her pleads and continued with what he need to say.

"Cait… I love you" he muttered.

Caitlin lip quivered a bit "I love you too"


	7. Nice to Meet You, I'm Bruce Wayne

Caitlin clenched Barry's hand hard, he had been unconscious for about five hours. Cisco was still looking at the two, he could hardly believe that the two of his closest friends had been dating and he had no idea. To tell the truth he thought that they were great for each other, but that didn't help the fact that he felt like he had been lied to.

Cisco walked over to the two, he nudged Caitlin "Hey Cait, can I talk to you?" he asked. Caitlin nodded and let go of Barry's hand.

The two walked over to Cisco's computer, "All of Barry's vitals have been restored to normal… but there's something else" he paused, "Remember the pill we gave him to restore his legs?" he asked. Caitlin nodded "Well… there is an abnormal amount of Adrenaline in Barry's system… the reasoning for that is so that he could work through the pain of his leg while the other components were doing their job" he explained.

Cisco scratched the back of his head "That being said, too much Adrenaline could be a natural steroid… causing his new-found short temper" he explained. Caitlin's face wasn't trying to hide her true emotion toward Barry any longer, she was terrified.

"Have you given him any anti-toxin?" she franticly asked, Cisco shook his head "Anything that we give him will either not affect him, due to his speed or possibly make it worse" he finished. Caitlin nodded "So… what can we do?" she asked.

Cisco shook his head lightly "Nothing… last time we took a risk… well, that's how we got into this situation in the first place. I think there's about a week before the effects of the pills are gone" he finished. Caitlin glanced back at Barry "So what do we do until then?" she questioned.

"We wait. Try to keep Barry in a calm environment" he told her, Caitlin nodded, her expression of fear had dimmed "Okay… what do we do about when he goes back in the field?" she asked. Cisco sighed "I'm not sure, but I think he might be a bit distracted…" Cisco trailed off.

Caitlin tilted her head "What do you mean?" she asked. Cisco nodded toward a room that Oliver had disappeared into a few minutes after he shot Zoom, "Ollie has been in there for the past hour… he's talking to somebody…" he explained.

Caitlin looked at the room "Who is it? And how did he get into S.T.A.R. Labs?" she asked, Cisco shrugged "I don't know… but they've been talking about Barry for a while now, they haven't been using names… so I don't know who it is" he explained.

* * *

They heard an abrupt groan, Caitlin quickly turned to Barry, his eyes fluttered open. Barry sat up and shot a weak grin towards Caitlin, "That hurt…" he muttered. Caitlin ran towards him, she hugged him tightly. It stung Barry's chest, but he didn't care.

"You're not dead" she muttered while still in his embrace, Barry's smile grew "Thanks for noticing" he whispered back. Oliver had seemed to materialize out of nowhere, he cleared his throat.

The two separated for the moment, Oliver gave a bright smile towards Barry "Welcome back to land of the living, Barry" he greeted. Two men stood a few feet behind Oliver, "Barry, I have a friend that would like to talk to you" he explained.

* * *

The two men stepped forward, "Good Evening Mr. Allen" The slightly taller one greeted, "My name is Bruce Wayne" he introduced. Bruce was a bulky man, much more built than Oliver, his eyes were crystal blue and his hair dark black, he was a few inches taller than Barry.

Barry stood and held his hand out, Bruce shook his hand. Barry gave the man a warm smile "Good to meet both of you" he greeted, Bruce nodded "I'm going to get straight to the point" he stated.

"I know who you are Barry… and I've got to admit, I'm impressed" he admitted. Bruce pulled out his phone and started to scroll through it "Let's see… speed up 900 miles per hour, have defeated dozens of 'Metas', and my personal friend Oliver Queen has recommended you for our little squad" he listed.

"Squad?" Cisco questioned, Bruce nodded "It's going to start with us, we will travel across the world to defeat the 'bigger' villains that we couldn't normally by ourselves" he explained. A smiled grew across Cisco's face "You mean like a Justice League?" he asked excitedly.

Oliver smiled "Justice League, I like it" he retorted.

* * *

"Sorry Bruce, you got the wrong guy" he told him, "Excuse me?" Bruce asked. Barry looked at him "You didn't see me get my ass kicked?" Barry asked "Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I'm good enough… I failed" he told Bruce.

Bruce chuckled and moved a bit closer to him "So… you think that being a hero means always winning… never failing?" he asked. Barry nodded "If you aren't good enough to win… then what go are you?" he asked, Barry believed that he had failed, Bruce didn't.

"Barry, a great friend of mine was killed by worst enemy, he died because I couldn't save him… Did that destroy me? No. I kept fighting, fighting to take down the man who killed him… who killed my son" he explained, Barry's eyes widened

"Barry… being a hero isn't about never falling, it's about rising every time you fall… so tell me Mr. Allen, will you let this destroy you? Or will the Flash rise again? It's your decision. Come to Gotham when you decide" Bruce turned toward Oliver "I'll see about the girl" he told him, Ollie nodded. Bruce walked out of the building.

"Who was that?" Cisco asked, "Who was that?" Oliver repeated "That was the goddamned Batman"

 **A/N: So, I threw in some Batman and Justice Leauge stuff in there, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Round Two

**Note - A lot happens in this chapter so it may be a bit hard to understand, thanks for reading!**

Zoom stood tall over Barry, he was lying on the ground, beaten, bloodied, and barley breathing. His mask had been ripped off, his right arm sleeve had been tore to shreds, and several other parts of his Flash costume had been ripped and torn, but this was the least of his problems.

Blood gushed from the stab wound in the lower part of his abdomen, his ribs were cracked, he had a punctured lung, and there was a sizable hole in his leg.

He was dying. Zoom was killing him.

Zoom demonic breath is all Barry could hear as his vision started to get blurry, he heard something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Zoom stepped at bit closer, Barry struggled to look up at the Dark Speedster.

Zoom let out a deep and horrifying chuckle, "I told you to not test me Flash... You actions, must have consequences" he threatened. Zoom placed his boot on the cheek of Barry's face "Goodbye Flash" he paused "I hope your loved ones are faster than you" he chuckled once more.

A Few Hours Earlier

* * *

Barry pressed his back against the grave of his mother, he was burning with rage. He didn't know what to do, he sped away a few minutes after Bruce had left, Bruce had put his trust in him and gave him an offer, an offer that Barry felt he hadn't earned.

Zoom had beaten him, not only that, Zoom had humiliated him easily. He wasn't fast enough, Wells had trusted him to stop Zoom. All of these people had put their faith in Barry and he felt like he didn't deserve it.

Barry shook his head clear, the one thing that had stuck out to Barry is something that Bruce had said - "fighting, fighting to take down the man who killed him... Who killed my son" the words kept repeating in Barry's mind.

It started with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco... It didn't have to end with them. Barry was going to die, it wasn't a matter of if, it's a matter of when. To quote someone famous, Barry is a bomb, waiting to explode, it was his job to get as many people out of the blast range.

Barry knew what he needed to do, he stood and turned to face his mothers grave. He placed his palm on the headstone "I love you mom" he muttered.

He sped away, full speed towards S.T.A.R. Labs, he was determined to do what was needed, even if he didn't fully agree with it.

Barry skidded to a stop, he saw that Caitlin was working alone in the labs, he quickly shut all the doors in the room that they were in.

"Hey, Cait..." he greeted, a touch of sadness in his voice, Caitlin turned to him and her eyes lit up. She rushed to Barry and hugged him tightly "I was worried" she breathed ito his chest. Barry kept his goal in mind, he gently pushed Caitlin away.

Caitlin was confused, Barry sighed "I'm sorry Caitlin" he muttered, Caitlin tilted her head "W-what are you talking about?" she asked a bit panicked. Barry ran a hand though his hair "Caitlin... I love you... I love you so much... And that's why we can't be together" he explained, his heart throbbed.

Caitlin was confused "Barry... No... Please, Barry" she begged, she was now finding it hard to breath. Barry shook his head "No... Cait, I need to talk and you need to listen" he told her.

"Caitlin, we can't be together. I will always be the Flash, it's a part of me. I can't just lose my speed. I love you... And I always will, but if there's a Flash, then there can't be a Barry Allen, If someone like Zoom would find out who I am, they would try to get to me though you... I'm sorry Caitlin, I won't let anything happen to you" he explained.

"Barry... P-please don't do t-this" tear were flowing from her eyes, Barry's chest tightened. He hated when Caitlin cried, he felt so bad... He knew it was for the best.

Barry shook his head "I'm sorry Caitlin... It's over" he muttered and sped away, he grabbed his Flash suit and he was gone.

Caitlin feel to her knees, she found it hard to breath, she couldn't find her balance. She couldn't believe it, she loved him, she couldn't let him go, she shook her head. Barry wasn't thinking clearly, he was thinking this was the end.

During the entire thing, Joe and Cisco were trying to get inside of the room, but Barry had locked it.

"Caitlin?!" Cisco called from the other side, Caitlin looked at the locked door, Barry obviously didn't want to be interrupted. Caitlin tried to get up, but she couldn't regained. She kept repeating something in her head "He's gone, he's not coming back, he doesn't love you" she repeated. She knew in her mind that it wasn't true, but she couldn't help but think.

Suddenly, Joe broke down the door and he held his gun in his hand, "Caitlin?!" he yelled, "Down here" Caitlin whimpered. Joe held out his hand "Are you okay?" Joe asked with a concerned expression on his face

Caitlin slightly shook her head "It's Barry... He ended it" she admitted. Joe and Cisco immediately knew what she was talking about, it wasn't hard to figure out. Cisco noticed the empty stand for the suit.

"Why would he do that? And where the hell is my suit?" he asked with an aggravated tone. Joe turned towards the door and started to walk away. Cisco stayed with Caitlin "Where are you going?" he called out.

"I'm going to find Barry and kick his ass" he growled.

* * *

Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he had his Flash suit on, but his mask was down. Barry felt terrible, he shook his head "It's for the best" he repeated to himself. Flash stood, he was inches away from the ledge.

He nodded, he knew what he had to do, it was all on the line, all or nothing.

A few seconds later a blue streak of lightning flashed behind Barry, he pulled his mask over his head. He turned around to the Dark Speedster "Do you have a death wish?" He growled. Barry cracked a small smile and shook his head.

"Zoom, I'm tired of hiding... Of running, it ends now" he assured, Zoom cocked his head "How will this end Allen?" he asked. Barry clenched his fist "Only one of us is leaving here alive" he snapped.

Zoom nodded "You got that right" he growled, both of the speedsters immediately charged at each other with full speed.

Joe drove down the freeway furiously, Patty was sitting next to him, her hands were clenching the seats tightly. Patty glanced over of Joe "Something you need to talk about?" she asked nervously as they sped down the road.

Joe glanced over "It's Barry" is all Joe would reveal, "Oh..." she replied, Barry and Patty had gone on a date weeks before, they had even kissed, but they felt it would have been inappropriate in their workplace so they decided to remain as friends.

Patty was about to question Joe further, but the Radio crackled to life "Detective West we have something for you" a female voice informed form the radio, Joe glared at the radio. He grabbe dig and pulled it to his mouth "Sorry Linda, can't right now" he replied.

"Joe, it's the Flash" she hinted, Joe's eyes widened a bit, "What's happening?" he asked. Patty looked at him with a bit of confusion, he was very concerned.

"There's a fight going down on top of the roof of the Chester's Bakery. It's the Flash and someone else, but he's fast" Linda informed. Joe's jaw nearly dropped "Zoom..." he muttered.

Back to where we started

* * *

"Goodbye Flash... I hope your loved ones are faster than you" Zoom growled, Zoom started to vibrate his hand and started moving it towards his head.

"Don't touch the kid" a voice growled, Zoom turned around. He saw a man that stood tall, he had black and gray tights with a cape and a Bat emblem in the middle of his chest. It was the Batman.

Barry was close to losing consciousness. Zoom growled, "What is this? Another piece of flesh" he threatened. Batman walked a bit closer, not a inch of fear in his face, "Leave and might not break you in half" Zoom snapped.

Batman cracked a smile and motioned Zoom to come for him. Zoom was enraged, no one had ever dared to taunt him.

Zoom sped towards Batman, the vigilante just rolled out of the way. Batman jumped to his feet, Zoom threw three quick punches, Batman countered his attacks by blocking them with his arms. He shoved Zoom to the ground.

Zoom started to lightly pant, he shook his head. Zoom stood and glared at the Bat "You win this one... But I have another way of getting to Barry" he threatened, he turned and he sped off the building.

Batman picked up Barry and started to go down the building. Barry grabbed Batman's chest "Cait... Protect her..." He muttered. Batman nodded, he ran as he saw Joe running towards them.

Batman handed Barry to Joe, "Don't go to the hospital, I've got someone waiting at this address" Batman handed him a piece of paper with an address, "Take him there, close the blinds, and lock the door, don't open it unless you hear me say "5-27-39" is that understood?" he asked. Joe quickly nodded and ran towards his car.

Batman held his hand up his ear "Dick, you're closer to them, head to S.T.A.R. Labs, no one is harmed... Zoom is the only exception" he ordered through the comm. "Roger that, I'm enroute now" a voice answer from the other side of the Comm.

* * *

Iris rubbed her hand on the back of Caitlin, "Caitlin... It's okay, I'm sure he just doesn't want you to get hurt" she reassured, Caitlin threw her hands in the hair "I don't care! I don't want a normal life! I just want to be with him! Why doesn't he get tha-" she was cut off by something.

A motorcycle crashed in through a window in the lab, the man jumped off of the bike and got in fighting stance. He turned towards the three friends "Get out now, Zoom is on his way" he informed.

The man had shaggy black hair, he was wearing black tights with a few streaks of bright blue and a blue bird emblem. He was very built, not quite at Bruce's level. He was much more comparable to Oliver.

"A blocked number will call, you and tell you where to go, now get out now!" He ordered. Almost on queue, Zoom burst in through the door. Zoom favoring his left leg, Nightwing (the guy I just described) took note of that.

He smirked a bit "So... This is Zoom" he stated "I've seen better..." He taunted. Zoom growled "Do not test me boy" he snapped. Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris all were gone by this time. Nightwing snickered a bit "Do you want to reschedule? It wouldn't hurt my feelings, I mean you look pretty shaken up" he taunted

Zoom yelled with rage and charged Nightwing. He simply jumped to the side, Zoom ran straight into the wall, he staggered backward and searched for Nightwing. The vigilante snickered once more "You should really calm down, then you might actually hit me" he taunted.

Zoom growled and sped towards him again, this time Nightwing flipped out of the way. Zoom stopped before he hit the wall, but he tripped and fell to the ground and face planted.

Zoom was enraged, he jumped to his feet and glared towards Nightwing "Fight Back!" He screamed. Nightwing smirked "No. You see I'm not trying to beat you" he stated plainly. Zoom tilted his head at the slightest.

"You still don't get it?" Nightwing giggled a bit "I'm stalling you dumbass!" he exclaimed, Zoom's eyes widened.

He speedily turned around and was met with two bows pointed in his face, Thea and Oliver were right in his face.

Zoom started to speed away but at the last second, Nightwing threw a syringe at his calf. He still sped away before the effects could start, but it will eventually give them an advantage.

Thea and Oliver let their arrows down, Thea looked around "Is it over?" she asked, Oliver shook his head

"No... This is only the beginning"

 **A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review!**


	9. The Return

Two Months Later

* * *

Barry slowly breathed in, he was wearing a red hoodie with some jeans and sneakers with a backpack. Barry walked off of the train and stared to walk. Barry learned to not rush everything in the past two months.

Barry smiled a bit and sped forward and started to run towards S.T.A.R. Labs. After a few seconds Barry skidded to a stop, he drug his feet in the snow, he couldn't believe Christmas was only, but a few weeks away.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't really sure how to greet his friends. He pretty much left without a trace, no calls, no texts, and he hasn't came back until now.

Barry still had nightmares about that night. He was seconds away from death, Zoom could have killed him if Bruce hadn't been there. He needed to become stronger, faster, and just plain better.

* * *

For the past two months, Barry left for Gotham, he needed to get better. Bruce took on Barry as an apprentice. He worked his ass off for two months... and the results were spectacular. Barry was in the best shape of his life, his punches are harder, he gained speed because of his condition, and he knew several new types of fighting.

Barry improved, but he left his friends and family. He didn't check his phone until he got on the train earlier, he had 23 missed calls from Iris, 18 from Cisco, 104 from Joe and 226 from Caitlin... Caitlin. Barry wasn't thinking straight that day, he loved Caitlin, he didn't want to lose her... He didn't know if it was too late, all he knew was that he still loved her.

* * *

Barry took another deep breath and started to walk into the Labs, but he stopped in his tracks. He was stopped by a sign tapped onto the door.

CLOSED. FOR GOOD.

Barry tilted his head "What the..." he muttered to himself. Barry was confused so he took off for his Plan B

Barry skidded to a stop as he started to approach the CCPD Station. Barry looked at the building, he saw a billboard that was near the station, the billboard had a drawing of his emblem and a question mark next to it. In big black letters it read -

FLASH STILL MISSING

Barry sighed, he once again felt like he had let the city down. He shook his head free of those thoughts and strolled right into the department.

He walked calmly through the station, a few officers gave him some weird looks, he expected it after his 'extended vacation'. Barry walked into Joe's office, Joe didn't seem to notice him as he was pretty involved with some paperwork.

Barry smiled and cleared his throat. Joe glanced up and almost leaped from his chair. Joe hugged Barry tightly, "You're home" he whispered. Barry chuckled a bit "I'm home" Barry repeated

After a few minutes, Barry and Joe separated. Joe smiled "Where have you been? We all were so worried!" he exclaimed. Barry nodded "I know and I'm sorry... I'd rather tell everybody. Where is Cisco and Caitlin?" He asked.

Joe nodded "They're here" he stated "When you left they technically didn't have ownership over the Labs so they had to get a job here... I haven't seen Wells since you disappeared" he explained. Barry nodded "Where are they?" He questioned. Joe smiled a bit, his son was back

"Up the stairs, third office on the left" he told him, Barry smiled and nodded. Barry turned and sped up the stairs. Cisco and Caitlin were both typing on their computers, they were both pretty intense.

Barry smiled, he missed his two geeks. Barry leaned against the wall and waited for them to notice... A minute went by, they still didn't.

A idea popped in Barry's head "Hey Cisco... Where is my suit?" He asked. Both Ivy league graduates looked up at the speedster.

Barry smiled and held his arms out "I'm back" he stated. Caitlin actually jumped from her chair and clung to Barry, she buried her head in chest, "I thought you were gone for good" she admitted into his chest.

Barry snickered a bit and hugged her tightly back "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me" he said jokingly.

Cisco started to walk out the room, "It's great to see you Bar, but I think you and Cait need to talk" he stated. Barry nodded and mouthed a 'thanks'. Cisco walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Barry-" Caitlin was cut off by Barry shaking his head "Cait, In the past two I've have had a lot of time to think... Thinking about us" he took a brief pause "Here's what I concluded - I love you... Like, I love you a lot. That day, I wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt... But I forgot that... I can't really decide that... So, it's up to you" he explained

Caitlin smiled "Barry, I love you. I don't care if it's dangerous, I still would love you even if I knew we would both die" Barry smiled "Barry, I love you and I want to be with you, no matter the risks" she told truthfully.

Barry smiled a bit brighter and nodded, "That's what I was hoping you would say" he retorted. Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin's waist and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her furiously.


	10. Two Months Earlier

Barry slowly walked into the Labs for the first time in two months. He breathed in, it still smelled like the experiments Dr. Wells would use to try to make him faster. He chuckled a bit, it was good to be back.

He felt two arms wrap around him, he smiled. "Hey Iris" he greeted, Iris was clenching his chest tightly. "I was so worried about you. Where the hell where you!?" she exclaimed. Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin joined the two.

"Yeah Bar" Joe chipped in, "Yeah, Where were you?" Caitlin added, Cisco just nodded. Barry sighed, that was a difficult story.

"Well, better do this now" Barry thought aloud. Barry sat in a chair, Joe leaned against a wall, and the rest sat in circle around him. Barry nodded, "Well... After I got my ass kicked twice... I realized that I needed to get better. There was something I was doing wrong, I wasn't sure what, but for some reason Zoom was extremely faster." He explained

"So I left, I probably should have told you guys, but I knew you would convince me to stay" he eyed Caitlin "But I didn't need to stay, I needed to get better" he explained.

"You still haven't told where you went, just what you thought you needed to do" Iris pointed out. Barry sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Okay, okay. The truth is... I didn't leave by myself" he admitted "I was way too banged up, I could hardly move, much less run at super speeds" he explained

"I talked to Bruce..."

* * *

Two Months Ago

Joe held his hand on an unconscious Barry, "It's gonna be okay Bar... It's gonna be okay" he muttered. There was a few slams at the door, Joe remembered what Bruce had told him, don't open the door unless "5-27-39! 5-27-39!" a voice behind the door screamed.

Joe leapt from his chair and opened the door. The door swung open, Nightwing, Batman, Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco all charged inside.

There was a bunch of commotion, "Who are you?!" "Where's Barry?!" "Why are we here?!" Everyone was in panic, "Everyone! Be quiet!" Bruce ordered, they all quieted down. Nightwing smirked and ran a hand through his hair "Let me handle this one... No offense, but you're not really a people person" he told Batman, the Bat reluctantly nodded.

Nightwing removed his mask, which revealed his crystal blue eyes. Nightwing ran his hand though his hair again, a habit that him and Barry shared, "Okay listen up, My name is Dick Grayson. I'm Bruce's former parter" he explained.

"Wait... You were Robin?" Cisco interrupted, Dick sighed and nodded "Unfortunately..." He muttered. Cisco broke out into giggles "You were the one that used to have no pants!" He exclaimed. Dick groaned "Yes, I was... Now can we move onto the condition of your friend over here.

Cisco held up his hands in surrender "Do your thing Peter Pan" he retorted. Dick rolled his eyes "Anyway, Barry is in critical condition. If Bruce and Joe hadn't been there when they were... Lets just say we might have needed a new speedster..." He muttered the last part.

"Barry had the idea that he needed to take on Zoom by himself, Zoom beat him handily... And rather easily." Dick looked back at Bruce, Bruce sighed and nodded. Nightwing ran a hand though his hair "I'm sorry to do this... But until Barry can make better decisions... We will be revoking his offer to join the League" he explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Cisco exclaimed, "Barry can run up to 1500 miles per hour! All you've got is a fancy belt and some guy who can shoot arrows!" He yelled. Bruce glared at Cisco "He can't run fast if he's dead" Bruce said in a monotone voice.

The entire group was taken back by his words, because they made sense. This is the second time Barry has nearly gotten killed by the Dark Speedster. Plain and simple, Zoom was better than the Flash and the sooner they all realized it, the better.

* * *

The door swung open, Oliver and Thea walked in the door, letting a cold gust of wind blow in with them. Oliver pulled off his hood, as did Thea. Bruce nodded at Oliver, "It's clear, I don't Zoom is anywhere in the city" he explained

Thea smiled at Dick as she walked up to him "Hey Dickie Bird, long time no see" she greeted, Dick smiled and rolled his eyes "When are you gonna stop calling me that?" He asked, "When we both get old, then I'll just call you... Grayson" she joked. Dick snickered a bit, "I think I might like that" he retorted.

Bruce cleared his throat loudly "Are you two done?" he asked, slightly annoyed. They both nodded "Sorry, sir" they both said, in sync. Bruce motioned for the two to come closer. Bruce turned towards Caitlin and the rest of them.

"We must discuss something. Stay here." He ordered. Bruce, Dick, Oliver, and Thea walked into the room, where Barry laid unconscious.

"Do you have it?" Bruce asked, Oliver nodded. He pulled a small plant out of his pocket and handed it to Bruce. Bruce nodded "Thank you" he thanked and then walked over to Barry, he pulled a bit off of the plant and lead it into Barry's mouth.

Barry's eyes shot open, he coughed furiously. Dick handed him water, he drank it all within seconds. Barry nodded "T-t-thanks" he stuttered. Oliver looked confused, "He might have a temporary stutter due to post traumatic stress" he explained

"Barry we have to discuss something" Oliver stated, Barry nodded. "Barry, we have some news to brake to you... You are not better than Zoom, you're not even equal to Zoom" Bruce told him, "But... That can change. I've another offer for you. Come with me and Dick, we will take you to Gotham we will train you there, I will have the best doctor I've ever known, he will get you in better shape than you began with. We will train you to become smarter, stronger, and most importantly faster."

"But Barry, there is one condition, you have to want to become better, you have to want to beat Zoom, you have to want to save your city" Bruce told him. Bruce paused for only a moment "So Barry, what is it... Do you want to save your city?"

Barry nodded "I'll d-do it" he said confidently "W-w-whatever it t-takes"

A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Barry going to Gotham and training and getting back to full health. Thanks for reading, Please Review!


	11. The Flash is Back

Dick, Barry, Bruce, Thea, and Oliver disappeared a few moments later. With no trace left to follow.

They all boarded Bruce's private jet. Oliver and Bruce sat next to each other to discuss something. Barry, Thea, and Dick all sat next to each other. It was only a few hour flight to Gotham, but still they got comfy. Barry looked at Dick "D-Dick right?" He asked.

Dick nodded "Technically it's Richard, but everyone calls me Dick" he explained. Thea looked at him confused "How do you get Dick from Richard?" She asked, Dick smirked "You ask nicely" he joked and then burst into giggles.

Thea playfully shoved him "You know that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. Barry looked at the two and smiled, it reminded him of when him and Caitlin first started dating. Barry ran a hand though his hair "You g-guys are c-cute" he retorted with a grin on his face.

Both of their faces turned red "No we're not together or anything" Thea told him, Dick nodded "Yeah, we're just friends" he assured with a shaky voice. Barry rolled his eyes "It's okay, your S-secret is s-safe with me" he assured. Both of their faces were still bright red and they didn't reply.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Thea broke it. She nudged Dick awake "Can I ask you something?" she questioned "You just did. So yeah, I guess you can" he joked. Thea didn't seem annoyed by his witty remark.

"Why is Bruce so..." she tried to think of the right word "Cold?" Dick said for her. Thea nodded, "Trust me when I say, it's not his fault... He's been though a lot. His parents died when he was 8 and he feels like he should have stopped it..." He explained. Barry's eyes widened, He felt the same way about his mother.

"And then there was Jason..." he trailed off a bit. Thea and Barry both looked at him confused "After I left the roll of Robin. Bruce needed someone to fill my role as his sidekick, so he found Jason trying to steal the tires off of the Batmobile, he took him in and taught him the path of good and made him Robin." He explained.

"W-what h-happened" Barry stuttered, Dick sighed "The Joker, he's basically Bruce's worst enemy, he found Jason and beat him to death with a crowbar..." he explained sadly.

Thea and Barry were both taken back, they could tell Dick missed Jason. Thea placed a hand on his back. Dick shot a warm smile towards her.

"Bruce tried to save him... But he didn't make it time... I guess he feels like he wasn't fast enough" he shrugged. Barry's eyes widened again, he glanced at Bruce, he held a grim look about him. Bruce was a lot more like him than he knew.

* * *

a Few Hours Later

Barry didn't get much sleep, they talked a little more, about Dick's acrobatic background, but after that the two fell asleep. Barry was sore and every now and then he would get a shock of pain. It was difficult to think, but he did and he did a lot of just that, thinking.

Barry's mind raced from Zoom to Caitlin to Joe and Iris... Barry knew what he was doing was for their benefit and the city's, he couldn't beat Zoom in his current state, he wasn't ready.

The plane skidded to a stop, Barry glanced out the window.

Gotham wasn't what Barry was expecting, the clouds were gloomy, and very little sunlight peaked through them. The main roads were filled with cars. The most noticeable thing about the city was the largest building.

Wayne Tower, Bruce's company, which made more money in ten seconds than Barry did in an entire year.

They'd now landed and were free to get off the plane. Barry started to reach his hand over to awaken Dick and Thea, but a smirk grew across his face.

Thea's head was buried in Dick's chest and Dick had his arms wrapped around her. Barry snickered a bit 'Just friends, my ass' he thought to himself. Barry pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture.

Barry finished snickering and shook both of them awake. Barry had a huge grin on his face as the two came to realization what was going on. Barry nodded "We're here, l-love birds" he retorted before making his way to the exit of the plane.

During the drive to Wayne Manor, Thea and Dick's face couldn't get any darker shade of red and Barry couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Present Day

"And that's basically how we got to Gotham... And for the next two months I trained with them" he explained. Cisco raised his hand "So... You're not going to tell us anything more? You were gone for two months, nothing else happened?" He asked. Barry chuckled a bit "Actually, a lot happened, but... Central City needs to know that the Flash is back" he told them.

Barry glanced over at Cisco "You still got it?" He asked. Cisco broke into a smirk "Of course I do! And it's been here collecting dust since you left" he explained. Cisco tossed Barry a key.

Barry sped out of the room and the suit was gone. He left a note, it read - Turn on the T.V. To channel 8.

Joe grabbed the remote and switched it channel eight. It was the Mayor giving a speech, "And after a long and hard search for Central City's hero... On this sad day we declare the Flash... dea-" the mayor's microphone was taken from him.

"Sorry about that Mr. Mayor." The Flash apologized, the crowd started to go crazy, The Mayor broke into a smile. Flash smiled and nodded "Thank you everyone, I'm sorry... I've been gone for a while... Now I'm back and I'm better than ever... And I don't plan to ever leave again..." He explained

The crowd started to scream a bit louder, "So... To finish... Any criminals out there... I hope you're fast... Cause if not, then I'll catch you" he told the camera. He winked and handed the mic back to the Mayor and sped off.

The Mayor was in a bit of shock, "Well... There you have it... The Flash is back"


	12. Welcome Back Dr Wells

Barry was running, that's what he did to clear his head. He heard a muffled voice in his ear, he knew it was talking, just not what it was saying. Barry ran up a building and skidded to a stop to try and concentrate.

"Barry?! Did you hear me?" Cisco asked, "Sorry could you repeat that, I kind of zoned out..." He muttered, "There is a robbery on 38th street" he told him. Barry shook his head free of his previous thoughts "Right... On my way" he assured him. He sped off to the bank.

* * *

Barry sped into the room and stopped about ten feet away from the first robber. The masked man jumped at Flash, he held his shotgun up towards Flash's face, "You better stay back man" he suggested. Flash rolled his eyes, "And why would I do that?" he questioned, he had a slight smile on his face

"We got hostages man! We'll kill em' all!" He threatened. Flash snickered a bit "Do it then" he tempted. "WHAT!" Cisco screamed in his ear, Flash didn't move a muscle "Trust me" he whispered. Flash could see the terror in the hostages eyes.

Cisco gave an irritated huff, but said no more. Flash smirked at the man "Well then... Do it" he temped again. The man looked flustered, he glanced at the Flash and then back at the hostages. Flash snickered a bit "You can't do it can you?" He asked "You're not a killer, you're just a thief... I bet those guns aren't even loaded" he added

Cisco was officially interested, he was listening closely. The thief was flabbergasted, he looked around "D-don't t-temp me m-man" he stuttered. Barry chuckled "Listen... I'll give you and you're partner a ten seconds head start if you leave now" he smiled. The thief didn't have a second thought, he took off.

Within a few seconds Flash had all thirty of the hostages untied and running out of the bank. Flash chuckled a bit "Wow I missed this" he muttered to himself. He took off for the thief who had made his way down the street, he tackled him down to the ground and put some zip ties around his wrist.

He stood and brushed off his costume. He was about to take off before he was stopped "Hey Bar... I think we need you back at S.T.A.R. Labs... someone wants to talk to you" he explained. Barry shrugged and sped towards the Labs.

* * *

A minute or two later, Barry arrived at the labs. He strolled in though the door. He was greeted by a two people Cisco and... Wells. Cisco gave a weak smile "He wants to talk to you" is all he would reveal. He walked into a different room to give them some room to talk.

Barry pulled off his mask. Barry nodded at him "Wells..." He greeted. Wells actually had a smile on his face "Barry... I have some news... You. Are. Ready." He stated. Barry just looked at him sideways "What do you mean?" he asked, he pulled a folder piece of paper out of his pocket

"I have done some calculations..." he wrote down something "You potential speed is... Incredible!" He exclaimed. Barry sighed and nodded "Mach 6" he revealed "I can go up to Mach 6" he told him. Wells's jaw dropped, "T-that is nearly twice what Zoom can go!" He exclaimed. Barry shuddered a bit at the mention of Zoom

"No." Barry said firmly. Wells was confused "W-what?" He stuttered. Barry's fist tightened a bit "Wells... I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to fight Zoom" he told Wells "Sorry you made the trip for noting" he started to walk away.

Wells grabbed him by the shoulder, "What do you mean you're not ready?!" He yelled. A burst of anger went through Barry "You are twice as strong, fast, and smart as you were before you left... I saw how you handed that bank robber! You are ready!" He almost screamed

"That is why you left... Isn't it? You abandoned your city... Crime rates nearly tripled whilst you were gone... This city needed you and you were off doing what if not getting better?!" He yelled. Barry shoved Wells "I know! I know! I left the city and my friends! But I was weak, I wasn't ready to fight Zoom... And I'm still not" he muttered.

"Barry Allen... Answer me this... Why not?" He asked. Barry lost it, "BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!" He yelled. Barry took a deep breath "Because I'm afraid..." He whispered. Barry shook his head and sped off.

* * *

Barry tapped his foot nervously, he sipped a bit of his coffee. Iris walked up to him "Hey Bar, I got your text. What was so important?" She asked, Barry had a grin on his face.

"Here's your coffee" he handed her a Flash. Barry tapped his foot and ran his hand through his hair. Iris took a sip of coffee "So you brought me all the way down here just to give me a coffee?" she asked

Barry shook his head "No... It's kinda hard to say" Barry told her. Barry started to tap his foot in super speed. He ran his hand through his hair again, Iris raised an eyebrow "Whatever it is it must be serious" she guessed.

"You're tapping your foot and doing that thing with your hair... Must be really serious. What is it?" She asked. Barry sighed "Okay... Here we go... I'm just gonna say it... Rip it off, just like a bandaid..."

He ran his hand through his hair. Iris rolled her eyes "Goddamnit Barry, just tell me!" she exclaimed. Barry nodded and held his hands in the air as if he was surrendering "Okay... Okay..."

"I'm going to ask Caitlin to marry me"

A/N: Boom! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!


	13. The Man with a Trench Coat

As the window opened, the sunlight broke the darkness' hold over the room over the room. The streaks of light beamed onto Barry's eyes.

Barry groggily opened his eyes, his super sonic speed allowed him to search the room. He could see very little... And the more that he though about, he couldn't remember much at all. He was drawing blanks, his hand were restricted to the chair he was placed in due to some zip ties.

* * *

A memory popped into his head, it was very clear, it was the day before - _He looked at Iris with an excited gaze, Barry took a deep breath "I'm going to ask Caitlin to marry me" he told her with a warm smile. He loved Caitlin with all his heart, he was crazy about her. For the past day he has been debating on weather to ask her, but he decided that if he thought it was right then it was._

 _Iris' eyes lit up with excitement, her jaw dropped a little "No Way! Barry, That's amazing!" she exclaimed. Barry nodded, it was then when he realized that it was real, he was really going to ask Cait to marry him. Barry smiled and ran his hand through his hair._

 _Barry reached into his pocket and pulled from it a ring, it was rather large for a person of Barry's salary. He smiled "It's my moms... My dad gave it to me after he got out of Jail, he said that... That mom would have loved Cait" he let a single tear flow down his cheek._

 _Iris grabbed his hand and sneezed it tightly "She would have... And she would've been so proud of you" she reassured him confidently. Barry chuckled a bit and squeezed her hand tightly, he smiled at Iris "Thanks... And in case I haven't told you... You're a pretty great sister" he admitted as he stood up._

 _Iris smiled warmly back at the speedster "No problem, Bar" she retorted. Barry smiled a little brighter "Thanks for listening... I've been itching to tell someone" he admitted. Barry glanced at his watch and ran his hand through his hair "Sorry, I've gotta bounce" he told Iris._

 _She gave him a warm smile "No problem, I'll see you later" she gave Barry and quick hug an den he turned to leave. A barista walked up to him "Excuse me sir, here's your coffee" she handed Barry a decaf Flash. Barry looked at her sideways "I didn't order this..." He said a bit confused._

 _The woman shook her head and pointed towards a man in the corner wearing a dark brown trench coat along with a black top hat, he was practically invisible due to the lack of light in the corner. "That man paid for the coffee... Actually, he overpaid... By a lot" she explained. Barry nodded and walked over to the man._

* * *

 _"Excuse me sir... Thanks for the coffee" he said politely. The man didn't turn his head, all Barry could see was the green in his eyes... Well eye, the other was covered by something and the white in his grin, something was so... Chilling about his grin._

 _"Not a problem... Barry" he muttered, he had gruff voice with a strong British accent. Barry was taken aback by his words, he had clearly never met this man... How did he know his name. The man in the trench coat chuckled a deep chuckle. He coughed rather violently and then took another sip of his coffee, "I'll be seeing a lot of you Mr. Allen... And tell the Mrs. I said congratulations" he smirked._

 _Barry was creeped out, he turned around and rushed out the door. Barry was pretty sure that Iris tried to say something, but he wanted to get out of there quickly. Barry pushed his way though the crowd in the street. He relaxed One he got a reasonable distance from the coffee shop._

* * *

 _Barry took a quick shot of his coffee, he thought the guy was creepy or crazy... Or both, but he would gladly take his free coffee. He gulped down the coffee, it felt rather thick for a coffee. Barry was suddenly losing control of his senses._

 _His vision was blurry and he dropped the coffee. He lost his balance and started to fall to the ground and then... Black_

Barry needed to find a way out he tried to vibrate his way out of the zip ties, but whatever made him pass out also weakened his speed. He found it hard to concentrate, he struggled to escape, but he was sore and weak. He struggled to even move.

Suddenly, Barry head the clacking of steps in the hallway next to him. Barry couldn't find a way out of this one. He sighed and sat up straight and prepared to face whatever waited on the other side of the door.

The door slowly creaked open and revealed... The man with the trench coat


	14. Forever?

Barry tried to calm his breathing, but he couldn't he was panicking. He closed his eyes and remembered what Bruce taught him - "Don't be afraid. Never be afraid. Fear is your weakness. Take a deep breath and look over the situation, but no matter what you do... Never be afraid". He opened his eyes and scanned the man's body. He had a 9 millimeter handgun strapped to his waist. He has a mask over his face, so he couldn't see his face.

The man was wearing his same dark brown trench coat and he seemed to wearing a bullet proof vest under his shirt. The man was taller than Barry, in fact he was huge... Barry estimated that he between 6'6 to 6'7. Barry starred at the man.

They stood there, eyes locked for what seemed like a century. Suddenly, the man just started to chuckle. He slightly shook his head

"I've got to admit Mr. Allen... I'm impressed. I gave you enough Morphine and Chloroform to knock out an Elephant for a few day... Yet only a few hours for you... The Fastest Man on Earth" the man explained. Barry remained silent.

The man chuckled again, "I suppose you might have a few questions... Why? But most importantly 'Who'?" He told Barry who refused to reply.

"Well Mr. Allen, I would be happy to answer all of your questions... In due time of course" he chuckled a bit, "You see, If I told you now, then there would be no mystery, no excitement, no flare!" He exclaimed.

The man giggled a bit, he sighed and looked at Barry, then down to his watch. He snapped his fingers "Damn, unfortunately I'm all out of time, but Trust me Mr. Allen, we will meet again" he retorted as he ran out of the door.

Barry then started to struggle to get out of his binds, then suddenly two figure smashed in through the door. The darkness his their faces. One of the two sighed "Barry... Thank God" the voice retorted. Barry tried to look towards the figure, but his vision became blurry "Dick?" he asked as he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

Barry groggily opened his eyes, the immense light pierced his eyes. As his vision slowly faded back to him, the rest of his senses also did. He heard the muffling arguing of two voices, one was impossible to mistake.

Bruce was here

Barry looked forward and saw Caitlin, Dick, Thea, and Oliver, all standing next to him. There was a shut door, behind it was where the yelling was coming from. Caitlin was right next to him, holding his hand tightly.

Dick had his arm wrapped around Thea, but Barry could see that he was angry about whatever Bruce was yelling about, after a few seconds, Barry finally realized who Bruce was arguing with - Joe

"... No! I've had enough with you two! Get the fuck out! We don't want, nor need your goddamned help!" Joe finished. Barry tried to speak up, but he was incapable of speaking. He need to get their attention, so he groaned as loud as he could... Which wasn't very loud, but it still got Caitlin's attention.

* * *

"He's awake!" she exclaimed. Dick, Thea, and Ollie, all turned their attention towards Barry. He couldn't manage to say anything, but he was able to crack a smile towards Caitlin smile.

Caitlin scoffed, she was on the brink of crying "Even after all that... You're still smiling..." She trailed off. Barry reached for some paper, he wrote a note down 'I'm just happy to see you' he sketched down.

Caitlin smiled and hugged him tightly. It did sting, but in this moment, Barry didn't care and he squeezed as hard as he could back.

After lingering for a few seconds, Barry wrote another note, 'I love you' Caitlin smiled lovingly at him, she grabbed the pen from his grasp and wrote a note down underneath his 'Forever?' Barry chuckled a bit and nodded. Then, they pressed their lips together and kissed passionately.

* * *

Dick ran a hand through his dark ebony hair, "Sorry to interrupt this... Gross moment-" he stopped because Thea playfully punched his arm. Dick shrugged and rolled his eyes "Anyway... Bruce and Joe are gonna kill each other if don't go and do something" he retorted.

Barry nodded "You feeling up to play peacekeeper?" he jokingly remarked. Barry smirked and pulled out the I.V. that was connected to his wrist. After a few seconds, the small hole in his wrist sealed up, due to his speed. Dick smiled "That's so cool" he said as they walked to the room the two were arguing in.

Barry walked in between Joe and Bruce, "Stop arguing!" he yelled, it did take the wind out of him when he yelled, but he needed to get their bickering to stop. Joe glared towards, he huffed and stormed out of the room.

Barry ran a hand through his hair and turned towards Bruce, "What the hell were you two arguing about?" He questioned with a tone of irritation in his voice, "He was still angry about you leaving, So he was telling Dick and I to leave" he explained.

* * *

Barry pinched his nose, "Why the hell are you guys even here?" He asked a bit annoyed. Dick stepped forward "Oracle found out that in the months that you were at Gotham, there were absolutely no sightings of Zoom and since you've been back... None" he explained.

"We think that he might be planing something... And it's gonna be big" he explained. Bruce nodded "We're not sure what, but when does attack we want to be by your side, just in case something happens... But this new guy Makes things... difficult" he referred to the man with the trench coat.

Barry ran a hand through his hair "I think... He wants me to catch him" he muttered. Dick and Bruce looked at each other "If he's anything like _him_ , then this isn't going to be pretty" Bruce stated.

"I'm going to start planing, tell Cisco he needs to kick it into overdrive with the new tech" he told Barry. Barry nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Dick ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks man, I've been trying to get those two to stop arguing for a few hours, if you ever need anything. Just ask" he told him.

Barry looked back at Caitlin, who was sound asleep in a chair, Barry scratched the back of his head nervously, "Actually, there is something... But it's a big one..." Barry admitted. Dick chuckled a bit "Like I said - anything" he assured.

"I need to borrow your Elephant"

 **A/N: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I hope this one was good for my first post of 2016. Now that the Holidays are over I'm going to try to get back into my regular post schedule. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review!**


	15. Christmas Day!

Note - This one is pretty long

* * *

Barry opened his eyes and groaned, but on the inside he was truly excited, today was the big day. Cisco nearly jumped on top of him "Merry Christmas!" he yelled, it echoed throughout the labs. Bruce had advised Barry that he stay at Labs, as it was the safest place for him to be from Zoom and other people that might have it out for the Flash.

Caitlin walked in on the two as jumped for joy with the realization that it was Christmas Day. Che Brunette Scientist just rolled her eyes, "Let me know when you two are done..." she said with a sarcastic tone.

Barry smiled at her, he and Cisco both parted way with grins the size of Texas still on their faces. Barry was a hand through his hair, "So... Lets get this gift exchange on!" he yelled excitedly. Cisco nodded excitedly, Caitlin just giggled as the two acted as school children waking up to receive presents from Saint Nicolas.

Cisco pulled two boxed from underneath his desk. The smaller of the two was Barry's, which is who he handed it to. Barry grinned as he tore away the paper and opened the box, inside laid a small microchip.

"As Bats requested, for the past few days I've been working in overdrive to get you some new Tech" he held smirk on his face as he nodded towards the chip. Barry chuckled "So you gonna tell me what this 'amazing' new tech is or are we gonna have to play twenty questions?" he asked jokingly.

Cisco laughed "As much as I would love that... It would be more like 15,000 questions... So I think I'll just tell you" Cisco cleared his throat "Okay, basically we place the chip inside of the suit and it process how fast you are going and transfers that kinetic energy into physical power... So in other words, the faster you run, the harder you're going to hit" explained

Barry's eyes lit up, "Holy shit, Cisco... That's freaking amazing" Barry inspected the chip "This might be some of your best work yet" he complimented. Cisco smirked "You just wait, if some of the stuff I am working on, turns out the way I need it to... Well, let's just say, not even Superman could rival you!" he exclaimed

Caitlin raised an eyebrow "Didn't Batman beat Superman?" she asked. Cisco cringed "We don't talk about that..." he trailed off. Both Barry and Caitlin burst into laughter as Cisco pouted, he idolized The Man of Steel.

Cisco sighed "Anyway... Your turn Miss Caitlin" he said in a British accent. Barry chuckled, the accent reminded him of Bruce's lovable butler, Alfred. Caitlin smiled and ripped into the present. Caitlin was a bit caught off guard, it seemed to be some sort of weird looking rifle.

Barry snickered "You got her a gun?" he asked as he started to crack up. Cisco put his hands up "Let me explained first. Since, me and you are now known in association with 'The Flash', I thought it would be good. For us to be able to protect ourselves" he explained

"So, I went to work on this. This is a plasma rifle, it basically absorbs any element near it and transfers it to plasma, so you never have to reload. It has ten levels, one pacifies an enemy and ten can kill a large elephant in one shot... Plus this thing can hit a target faster than Barry can get from point A to point B" he explained with a proud smile.

Caitlin nodded "Wow..." is all she could muster. Barry's jaw was nearly on the floor "I take it back ... This is now definitely your most impressive" he complimented. Cisco nodded "You're welcome... But this time lets try to not let this one get stolen" he suggested. "Agreed" Barry and Caitlin said simultaneously.

Barry ran a hand through his hair "Well what I got won't compare to this awesome stuff, but I'll try my best" he pulled a couple of tickets out of his back pocket and handed them to Cisco. His jaw dropped to the floor "B-Barry is... Is this what I think it is?" he asked in disbelief.

Barry shrugged "I don't know... Do you think it's two tickets to the New Star Wars? Because if you do, then yes, yes it is was you think it is" he smirked. Cisco nearly fainted and then he tackled Barry to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he screamed as he squeezed Barry tightly. Barry chuckled "No problem, bud. Just please stop cutting off my air supply" he asked. Cisco sat up "Sorry... Thank you again" he added.

Barry turned to Caitlin, "Couldn't forget about M'Lady" he said as he pulled out a box and handed it to her. Caitlin smiled and pulled the cover off.

Inside of the box was a necklace, a silver chain and at the end of it was an emerald, carved in the shape of a heart with the words 'Forever' engraved into it. Caitlin heart warmed and she smiled brightly "Oh my gosh, Barry. It's beautiful" she told in with sincerity.

"Beautiful jewelry for a beautiful person" he explained with a wide grin on his face. Caitlin leaned over and kissed Barry, after lingering for a moment, they pulled away. Cisco eyed Barry "Hey Bar... What about the other 'thing'?" He asked. Barry snickered "In due time my friend, in due time" he rubbed his hands together as if he were plotting something.

Caitlin looked between the two "What are you two talking about?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. Barry and Cisco just snickered, "Don't worry Cait, you'll see... eventually" he taunted. Caitlin pouted.

Caitlin sighed "Fine, then I guess it's my turn." Caitlin pulled out a box medium in size which was larger than the jewelry box, but smaller than the rifle. She handed the box to Barry. Barry smirked at her as he tore open the package.

Inside were some brand less bottles of some liquid, "Is this Dr. Pepper? I love Dr. Pepper" he asked excitedly. Caitlin shook her head "Since New Years is coming up... I thought you might want to join in on the fun, so I think I've cracked the code to your metabolism" she explained

Barry grinned in excitement "It's booze?!" he asked with an excited look on his face. Caitlin giggled "Yep. More specifically, it's Rum, Whiskey, Tequila, with a splash of Dr. Pepper" she explained. Barry raised an eyebrow "So it is Dr. Pepper..." he suggested. Caitlin rolled her eyes "Just don't give this to a non-speedster... Because it might cause alcohol poisoning..." she muttered the last part.

Cisco and Barry both cracked up. Barry hoped this new booze worked, he hadn't gotten drunk in nearly two years.

Caitlin turned to Cisco, "I think you might love yours" she suggested. Cisco clapped his hands in excitement, Caitlin grabbed a suitcase which was under her desk. Cisco opened the suitcase to reveal a uniform which was exactly his size, it was purple and grey outfit with a V in the middle serving as a chest piece.

Cisco looked at Caitlin "What's this?" he asked. Caitlin smiled "Well, you always are saying how you are now a superhero and we should reference to you as Vibe instead of Cisco, so o figured you might as well look the part... You never know one day you might need to use it" she shrugged.

Cisco's eyes lit up "Wow, Cait this is amazing! It's official now I am 'The Vibe'... No, no, I don't like that lets just go with 'Vibe', yeah I'm Vibe!" he exclaimed.

Cisco jumped to his feet "Now, time for the last present!" he exclaimed. Barry tilted his head in confusion "What are you taking about? We all agreed one present each, no more" he told him. Cisco shrugged "This one is to you and Cait, to share, not an individual one" he explained, Caitlin started to protest, but Cisco shut her down "Nope, you cannot agree with me on Christmas" he told her as he ran out the door.

Caitlin sighed, Barry reached over and rubbed her back "Relax, he's just being festive" he suggested calmly, Caitlin nodded.

A few seconds later Cisco opened the door with his back turned, so they couldn't see what he held in his hands. Barry and Caitlin both stood, Cisco was smiling "Barry, Caitlin, may I present to - Streak, The Golden Retriever!" he spun around to reveal a small puppy with a golden coat, he had a red collar on with a yellow lightning bolt tag that read 'Streak'.

Barry and Caitlin's eyes lit up when first introduced the dog. They both bombarded Streak with pets as soon as he left Cisco's arms. Barry looked up at Cisco "Thanks man, he's awesome!" he exclaimed. Cisco chuckled "No problem, man. Merry Christmas to you two" he smiled at the couple

* * *

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Star Labs was closed and it's not like they get much business anymore. It now serves more of base of operations for Team Flash. In other words it was unusual to have company.

Barry flashed over to the door, he opened the door to reveal the one and only Dick Grayson. He smiled brightly "Merry Christmas!" he yelled, Barry chuckled and hugged Dick, "Merry Christmas, Dickie Bird" he said with a smile. Dick rolled his eyes as they separated

"You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?" he asked, Barry snickered "Nope" he answered with a goofy grin. Caitlin walked over to the door "Hey Dick" she greeted with a warm smile. Dick returned "Hey Cait. Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, Caitlin responded with a giggle.

Cisco ran over to Dick "Hey Dickie, Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, Dick chuckle "And Merry Christmas to you, Cisco" he countered.

Dick looked down at his Rolex, "Okay, we're gonna have to make this quick. Me and Thea are heading down to Star City for some kind of fundraiser for Ollie's Campaign" he explained. Caitlin and Cisco seemed to be confused, "Why exactly did you stop by?" Caitlin spoke up

Dick reached into his backpack, he pulled out three phones, three computers, and three tablets. Dick handed all of them one of each. Barry tilted his head "What's this?" he asked. Dick ran a hand through his hair, "This the tech that we use in Gotham, it's about 100 times more advanced than anything you've ever used" Dick smiled proudly.

"They have anything you might need already preloaded onto them, they even have a custom search engine with all the sites that you might use on Google and we bounce the connection off around five thousand networks, so anything you do is untraceable" he explained, he smile had formed to a cocky smirk.

"Holy. Shit." They all said simultaneously. Dick chuckled "You are welcome" he said cockily. He turned to leave, but Barry grabbed his arm "Wait. Is that 'thing' we talked about earlier ready?" he asked. Dick smiled at him "They should be setting up now" he pulled out something from his back pocket.

Dick handed Barry some keys with the initials H.C. carved into them, "Just remember, she's old, so she's not gonna be going fast and afterwards she likes to given some peanuts" he explained. Barry nodded and smiled "Thanks man" he said gratefully.

Dick nodded "No problem, Merry Christmas" he finished as he walked over to his car. Caitlin looked at Barry with an confused expression, "What was that about?" she asked. Barry shook his head "Nope. You will find out tonight" he smirked. Caitlin crossed her arms and proceeded to pout.

Barry chuckled and kissed her cheek "It will be better if you wait" he insisted. Caitlin sighed "Fine..." she groaned. "Barry! We got something!" he exclaimed excitedly. Barry walked towards him "Whats up?" he asked.

The News Anchor was reporting with a live feed of fire behind him, "And the fire has now completely engulfed the warehouse. Officials are now stating that they suspect Arson..." Cisco turned off the TV and hoped in excitement, "Evil never takes a Holiday" he reasoned.

Barry nodded in agreement, not but a millisecond later he took his suit and new tech and was out the door. Cisco giggled as if he was a young school girl "I love this job!" he exclaimed.

* * *

SEVEN HOURS LATER

Barry jumped out of his shower, he ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't that much crime since it was Christmas Day, he spent most of his time making sure everything was ready for tonight.

Barry grabbed a hoodie and some jeans and ran out the door. He sped down towards the Labs. Caitlin was sound asleep in her chair. Cisco watched as Barry made his way towards her. His lips curved into a smile, "Good Luck B" he told him. Barry nodded "Thanks man"

In an instant Barry picked Caitlin up and flashed them to a hill a few miles out side of Central City. The gust of wind caused Caitlin to awaken, Barry set her on some soft grass. Caitlin arose to her feet, she looked around in a confused fluster

"Barry. Allen. Where the hell are we?" she asked, Barry smirked "Well someone's a bit grumpy, maybe I should let you take your little nap and then we may continue this at a later date" he said with the smirk growing larger.

"Barry, I'm not joking... Is that what I think it isn't?" Caitlin referred to the giant red and white stripped tent that was a few feet behind Barry. Barry formed his smirk to his signature boyish grin "I don't know... Do you think it's Haly's Circus? Cause if you do, then yes, yes it is" he replied

Caitlin was confused, even more so than when they first arrived. Barry ran a hand through his hair "Mr. Dick Grayson, the owner of this fine establishment was kind enough to let us have a little private tour before they roll into town next week" he explained. Caitlin looked at him in shock, Barry had done romantic thing before but nothing quite to this extent, she loved the Circus.

Barry planted kiss on her cheek, "Think of this as part two of your present" he explained. Caitlin looked up at tent "Thank you Barry, this is amazing" she told him. Barry chuckled "Don't thanks me yet, there's still two more parts to your gift!" He exclaimed. Caitlin looked at him in disbelief "Barry, I don't need anything else" she assured him.

Barry shook his head "Nope, a queen deserves the best. Plus, I think you'll love these next two" he assured, Caitlin raised an eyebrow "Queen?" she giggled, Barry shrugged. Then, Barry took her by the hand and they jogged into the enormous tent.

* * *

The tent was most empty since they were only stopping for the night. Caitlin smiled "So, what's this gift number 4 gonna be?" she asked curiously. Barry smiled "Think about it... What's something you've always wanted to do?" he asked.

"Go to Paris?" she asked with a smirk, Barry shook his head "Something you've wanted to do, pertaining to the Circus..." he trailed off. Caitlin's eyes lit up "Barry... You didn't..." she said in disbelief. Barry smiled "Indeed, I did" Barry sped over to a switch and flipped it on which turned on a light to reveal an elephant who sat calmly in the center of the tent.

Barry pulled out a small bag of peanuts, "Shall we?" he offered. Caitlin took the bag from his hand "We shall" she replied. Caitlin grabbed his hand and they proceeded towards the elephant.

For the next hour, Barry and Caitlin rode Dick's pet elephant in circles around the tent, Barry would make some witty remark and then Caitlin would giggle followed by her rolling her eyes, after a while the elephant started to get tired so she sat down to rest.

Barry looked down and chuckled "I think we wore the ole girl out" he inquired. Caitlin snickered "Well then, we better head out. Besides, I think we're late for Joe's Christmas dinner" she guessed. Barry nodded, grabbed her and sped her down, off of the elephant.

Barry fed her the elephant some peanuts and rubbed her snout before walking back over to Caitlin. Then, Caitlin hugged Barry tightly "Thank you, Barry. Nothing could make this night any better" she stated.

Barry cocked his head and his mouth formed into a smirk, "Is that a challenge?" Barry questioned. Caitlin rolled her eyes "Go ahead, give me your worst" she replied sarcastically. Barry quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no, why do that when I could give you my best and make this the best night of your life!" he exclaimed whilst throwing his hands about. Caitlin cocked her head with curiosity, he seemed pretty emotion about this.

Barry started scratch the slight stubble on his chin "Let me think... How could I make this night better..." His eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers "I got it!" he exclaimed. He started searching his pockets "Now, let's see... Where did I put that... Aha!" He grabbed a hold something in his back pocket.

"Are your socks comfortable?" Barry asked, Caitlin shrugged "I guess..." she trailed off with a hint of confusion in her voice. Barry snickered a bit "Good. Cause I'm about to knock your socks off" he joked. Caitlin once again rolled her eyes which was followed by a giggle.

* * *

"Okay... Here we go" he muttered to himself. He pulled out the ring from his back pocket, the ring was silver with three small studded diamonds on each side with one larger pale blue diamond in the center.

"Oh my god..." Caitlin muttered, Barry took a deep breath in followed by another out. Barry had a big genuine smile on his face "Cait... I know I joke around a lot, but I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you, more than you will ever know, you've made these past 12 months the best of my life and you've given me so much..." He paused for a brief second

"And... If you would allow me, I would like to repay you for the rest of our natural born lives... What I'm trying to say is, Caitlin Snow would you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Caitlin Allen?" he asked hopefully.

With tears forming in her eyes, Caitlin answered "Yes! Yes! Yes! Barry Allen, I will marry you, now give me the ring!" she exclaimed. Barry nodded his head and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Caitlin stared at ring, with nothing, but pure happiness in her eyes. Barry smiled brightly at his new fiancée. In that movement, he knew... Barry finally knew that Wells was wrong, The Earth One Harrison Wells, he was wrong. Wells said that Barry would never be happy, but Barry has finally proved him wrong.

Barry was snapped back into reality as he realized Caitlin was hugging him tightly, Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. They stood there for what seemed like centuries, Barry never wanted let of this moment, never wanted to let go of her.

Caitlin and Barry parted at the slightest, Barry still rested his hands on Caitlin's hips and Caitlin rested her hands on his shoulders. Barry and Caitlin pressed their lips tightly together, after lingering for a few seconds, they parted.

Barry smirked "We probably shouldn't keep Joe and the rest of them waiting much longer. He refuses to cut the turkey until we're all there... Plus we could show your new bling off" he suggested.

Caitlin giggles and nodded "I think I'd like that" she agreed. Barry picked her up off of her feet and sped off towards Joe's house.

* * *

He skidded to a stop at the front door. He rapidly knocked on the door, Joe opened the door and looked down at his watch "The Fastest Man alive and twenty minutes late, please tell me you have a good excuse" he stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You could say that..." Caitlin spoke up. Caitlin flashed her ring to her future father in law. Joe's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "No. Freaking. Way." Joe muttered. Barry and Caitlin entered the house showed off her ring to the residents, Barry and Caitlin were truly happy for once.

Though meanwhile, Zoom and Mirror Master were standing on the opposite side of the road. He spied on Barry and the rest of them through binoculars. He growled and dropped the binoculars, he turned to Mirror Master

"Go now, tell them to activate Phase Four... It's time to see if he puts up a fight... Even if we take away everything from him..."


	16. Beginning of the War

My name is Barry Allen. I am the Fastest Man alive... But even I can't out run what's coming for me.

* * *

Barry smiled as he admired lovingly at Caitlin, who sat on his lap while they laid on their couch in their apartment, "I love you" Barry stated, Caitlin smiled brightly back at him "I love you more" she countered. Barry chuckled "Forever?" he asked, Caitlin giggled and nodded "Forever" she agreed.

Barry brushed some stray hair behind Caitlin's ear, the back of his hand brushed up against her cheek, she was burning up. Barry cocked his head "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Caitlin nodded "Yeah, I think I might have sort of stomach bug though, I threw up this morning. I'll be fine" she assured him.

Barry cupped his hand with her chin "I hope you feel better" he planted his lips on her cheek. Caitlin "Thanks baby" she replied. Barry smirked "Baby?" he asked cockily. Caitlin rolled her eyes "Would you prefer Honey?" she asked. Barry gaged "That makes up sound old" he said with disgust.

* * *

After a few minutes of gazing into one another's eyes, Barry's phone started to ring, Barry groaned and pulled it out of his pocket, it was a blocked number. Barry answered the mysterious number.

"Hello?" he greeted, there was heavy breathing on he other line "Hello... Flash..." It was deep, scratchy, almost demonic voice. Barry's eyes widened "Zoom..." he stated. There was a deep chuckle on the other line "Yes, Flash... I'm back..." he paused "Turn on your television" he ordered.

Barry grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. Zoom stood straight and looked directly into the camera, "Good Evening, Central City. My name is Zoom, nearly six months ago a hole was opened wide into the sky and your savior, The Flash supposedly exterminated the breach... But lacked the entire story..."

"The breach opened your world to mine, 'They' call it Earth Two... I am like the Flash, only I am better, much better I've bested him twice only to be saved by his so called friends... That all changes today... Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Joe West... Caitlin Snow" he had a devilish look at the camera.

"These are the hero's so called partners... I suggest you, the people of the United States give these people up or several bombs will go off placed around the country - The White House, Central City, Gotham, Star City, Metropolis, and of course... The Statue of Liberty"

"You will bring these people to STAR Labs, or else you can say goodbye to the county you once knew and say hello to the new wasteland America... The Clock is ticking America, you have five hours... Also, in four... The identity of your Savior will become public... I hope The Flash loves the people of the world as much as you do" he finished and I the TV went dead

* * *

Barry dropped his phone, he couldn't believe what had just happened, there was deadly silence that rang over the City. Barry looked at Caitlin, her face had gone pale.

Barry speedily got his suit on, he picked Caitlin up and sprinted as fast as he could. There were several sonic booms, he thought he might have just broken his record, but he didn't care, he needed to get her to safety... And he had the perfect place.

Caitlin had her eyes closed the entire time. Suddenly, they stopped Caitlin opened her eyes to an amazing what seemed like a cave, but with amazing feats of technology a large black plane, with a what seemed like tank next to it. Caitlin was truly amazed.

* * *

An old man around his sixties or early seventies was walking up to Barry. Barry hugged the old man "Alfred... It's good it see you" he told him, Alfred smiled and hugged him back "It's good to see you sir... I assume, this is she" he told him. Barry nodded "I need to talk to Dick and Thea, make them get everybody Zoom just called out and bring them here, I need everybody safe" he told him.

Alfred nodded "Of course sir, but what about you?" he pondered. Barry shook his head "I'm going after the bombs, then Zoom, just make sure everybody is safe..." He glanced back at Caitlin, who was still shaking "Please, Alfred don't let anything happen to her" he pleaded. Alfred nodded "Of course... Just try not to die during the War" he told him.

Barry chuckled "I'll do my best" he nodded and sped out of the cave. Barry thought to himself about what Alfred said, he was right, they were at war.

* * *

For the next 4 hours, Barry ran, he ran faster than he ever had and across the entire country, but he couldn't find any, suddenly his phone started to ring, at that moment he knew who it was and he was too late.

He picked up his phone to the same demonic breathing from before, "There are no bombs Barry, Time's up" he ended the phone call. Barry fell to his knees as phone vibrated 'Barry Allen is the Flash' he sent that message to the entire world

Barry ripped his mask off, he felt the immense pressure on his chest, he could barely breathe. Barry has lost, he wasn't the savior of Central, he had been so easily fooled. Barry didn't know how he did it, Zoom had beaten him so easily because he was clouded with emotion, he was only focused on saving his friends he was focused.

Them it snapped into his head, what did Zoom want, he wanted to defeat him, but now he went onto a whole new level, an emotional level. He wanted to take everything away from him. Barry leaped to his feet "Alfred!" he screamed into his comms, just blank silence.

Barry started beating rapidly, faster than normal. "Alfred! Alfred!" He pleaded once again, he again got no response. He quickly changed the station "Bruce?! Oliver?! Dick?! Thea?!" When he got no response he knew something was wrong.

* * *

He ran, once again after a few thousand miles he arrived at Wayne Manor, it looked as if it was deserted wasteland, he ran to the entrance, "Open - Batcave, Entrance level - Flash" he yelled. There was a loud buzzer noise "Access Denied" a female computer voice announced.

Barry groaned "Override Access Code 0-7-2-5-0-1!" He yelled. The buzzer sound returned "Override denied - Lockdown in place" the computed voice explained.

Barry cursed under his breath, he started to vibrated as much as he could, he phased right through the wall, a shock of about 2,000 volts was sent through him, but he didn't care he ran down the steps. He stopped, he fell back to his knees "No..." Barry was too late

They had all made it there, but that's just what Zoom wanted. Alfred was laid down on the ground, there were hand imprints still around his neck, blood dripping from his mouth. Cisco was near him, it was gruesome he had been killed with a knife, looks like several hundred stab wounds in his body.

They were all there, Joe had been hung, Iris crucified, Batman ripped in half, Dick electrified, Thea had a big smile on her face and her face was completely pale, Oliver was shot with his own bow and arrow... And Caitlin, it seemed she was just shot, but it pained him the most to see her.

Tears flowed down his face, he had failed, Zoom had won, he had taken away everything from all he had was his speed...

Barry shot up to his feet, "My Speed!" He exclaimed, 'I can just go back, make sure none of this ever happens!' he thought to himself. He looked down at Caitlin "I'll save you" he promised, he looked at the rest of them "I'll save all of you... I promise..." he speed out of the cave and out of Gotham, he went to a large field with room enough for him to run. he took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as he could, he set fire to the grass in his path... but nothing.

Barry skidded to a stop "What the hell?" he questioned. He put his head down and ran even faster, but to no avail, he tripped and toppled to the ground. He slammed his fist into the ground, he couldn't even do something that he had done several time before. He was about to run again, before his phone started to speak "People of the World!" it was Zoom's voice. Barry nearly ripped his phone from his pocket.

* * *

"As you may have guessed, your heroes have failed. The only one that remains is Flash, he has failed... The Timer has stopped ticking, and say goodbye to the United States... and Earth" the phone clicked dead. He broadcast that to the entire world. Suddenly, Barry heard a big 'BOOM' and he heard the crackling of fire, he breaking of things. Barry suddenly realized what had happened.

Zoom was lying when he said he had placed bombs in all those cities, but he had just dropped a giant bomb and judging from how fast the wall of fire was approaching, it was much, much larger than the Atom bomb. Barry knew what Zoom's endgame was, he didn't just want to make himself the only speedster, he wanted to make Earth Two the only Earth, starting by destroying Earth One.

Barry stared at the destruction in horror, he knew it was coming his way. Barry quickly put his mask on and ran in the opposite direction, the explosion was coming fast... Faster than Barry could run. Barry could feel the Adrenaline running through his veins, he could also feel the heat of the fire against him back. Barry closed his eyes and sped up, Barry was pushing his limits, he heard a shock of electricity and then he skidded to a stop.

* * *

He was cold, his hands were clammy, he could barely breath, the immense pressure was once again on his chest. He couldn't breath, he thought it was over, he had lost."Just try not to die during the War" Alfred... It was Alfred. Barry opened his eyes, he was back in the Batcave, Alfred was standing right in front of him and Caitlin... Caitlin was alive and well, right behind him.

Barry did it, he had gotten another change. He did not intend to squander it, he was going to save his friends... and then, the world.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one, the begging of 'The War', Anyway thanks for reading and please Review!


	17. Planning

"Sir? Sir? Did you hear what's said?" Alfred brought him back to attention. Barry looked up at Alfred "What?" he asked. Alfred chuckled a bit "I was asking if you need anything else" he explained. Barry nodded "Yeah... I need you to forget everything I just told you to do" he explained.

Alfred looked shocked at him, "Excuse me?" he said with a bit of disbelief. Barry nodded "Forget anything I just said, I need you send a anonymous tip to every city Zoom threatened during his broadcast, tell them that there is no bomb in their city and to stop any evacuation" he explained.

"Also I need you to locate Bruce, I have a plan" he explained. Alfred nodded "I will get right to work on the Anonymous tips, but Master Wayne is right behind you" he explained. Barry turned around, he sped up to him "Barry, I need you to find the bombs ASAP" he ordered

Barry shook his head "No. They're planning something, the bombs are just a distraction for me, They are hiding a much bigger bomb, bigger than anything than we've ever seen... It has the potential to destroy the entire world" he explained.

Bruce's eyes widened, "How could you possible know any of this?" he asked in shock of all his info. Barry ran a hand through his hair "I broke through a wormhole. If I look for those bombs then Zoom will kill all of you and destroy the Earth... I don't know how or where he is doing this all I have is an idea" he explained.

* * *

"What if we... Launched project JLA a little faster than we anticipated..." He explained, Bruce nodded "It was launched a few weeks ago, I've been slowly acquired resources, so it's not fully ready, but we could house some people" he explained.

Barry nodded "Zoom has backup... We could use some too" he hinted. Bruce nodded in agreement and turned to Alfred "Gather the team at the tower... All of them" he ordered. Alfred smiled and nodded "Right away, sir"

Dick walked into the Cave, "What the fuck is going on?!" Dick yelled, "I had to out run about ten cops on the way here" he was extremely angry, Bruce put a hand on his shoulder "I need you to gather everybody that Zoom called out and transport them to the tower" he ordered

Dick was surprised by what he wanted him to do "The Tower?... I didn't realized that it was that extreme... I'll get right on it" he walked back out the door with the surprised look still on his face. Barry looked back at Bruce "Listen, we're on a time limit, so we need to work fast... And I need Cisco's help, don't bring him to the tower" he explained

Barry walked up to Caitlin, he grabbed her shoulders "Listen to me. I love you, okay... Now don't get hurt" he kissed her quickly. Caitlin shook her head "Barry, I can help-" Barry cut her off. "No. 15 years ago I lost my mom, I'm not going to lose anybody else" he explained. Caitlin was hesitant, but she nodded.

"Alfred was right" Barry started "This is War..." he pulled his mask over his head and took off running.

* * *

4 HOURS TILL DETONATION

Barry and Cisco was standing in Star Labs. Cisco was typing rapidly "Holy Shit, Bar... You were right... There's a giant breach to Earth Two right above the entire city... How did you know this?" he was amazed by the size of the breach, it was big enough to fit an entire Titanic through it

"I did some calculations about the bomb, it was 10 times as powerful as the atom bomb, then it had to be bigger than it too" he explained. Cisco's eyes widened "Wait... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

Barry nodded "I think they are going to bring the bomb from Earth Two, I did some tests on my suit to make sure there was no radiation on it, but I found something else... A mixture of Chlorine, Zinc, Mercury, and... something. I asked Jay and he said it was an element called Zanatorite, it's unknown to our world, used in the War of Americas to destroy South America" he explained

"But, Zoom has gathered enough to destroy the entire world" he explained. Cisco had a big smile "Let me analyze it... I think we could use this to our advantage..." he started to reach for a vial of the element. Barry grabbed his hand to stop him

"I need you to do a few things first... I need you to find a way to close the breaches... For good... And then I need you to process this into a syringe" he explained. Cisco glanced over what he was making

* * *

He looked up at Barry, "Is this what I think it is?" he asked with a confused, Barry sighed and nodded "Yeah... It will paralyze anybody from the neck down and it activates faster than even Zoom's cells regenerate" he explained.

"Barry... Someone could use this on you..." he stated. Barry nodded "Yeah... But to win this War, we have to take risks, to win" he finished.

Barry's phone started to ring, it was Bruce. "Yeah?" he answered, "Everything... And everybody is ready. Want me to warp you in?" he asked. Barry took a deep breath in "Let's do this" he told him, Bruce chuckled lightly "Hold on"

* * *

After a few seconds and flashes of bright lights, Barry opened his eyes, he brought everybody to his vision. Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Thea, Alfred, and then the very first member of - The Justice League, Nightwing, Batman, Supergirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and of course himself.. The Flash.

Barry nodded and looked out the windows, millions of miles in the air, looking down at the Earth, The Watchtower, this is when Barry knew, this was much bigger than him, the state of the world relied on all of them.

This is 'The Meta-War'


	18. Fireworks

Barry walked over to Bruce, "We're all set" Bruce assured. Barry nodded and looked around the tower "Where's the big guy?" he asked. Bruce sighed "He off doing some intergalactic work. He's not going to make it back in time... We're on our own..." he stated sadly.

Barry ran his hand through his hair, "Shit... There goes our Plan B..." Barry scratched his chin "Let's hope Cisco can prepare Plan A in time..." he trailed off as he looked down at Earth and sighed.

* * *

Barry looked at the TV, 'United States declares State Emergency', Barry ran a hand through his hair. The President had ignored The Flash's pleads to not react to Zoom's threats. The President had gotten the national guard in almost every major city in the States.

He had enforced a 5pm curfew... But worst of all, the Guard is ordered to shoot and kill anybody hiding behind a mask, including The Justice League, they now had to work in secret... There were still followers of the Batman, Arrow, and Flash, but The National Guard is relentless.

Barry looked at Batman "Everybody is ready... If this is as bad as you say it is... Then we better pray that Cisco's machine works" he stated. Barry walked next to him "I promise, it's going to work... And we're going to stop him" he promised. Batman nodded "Let's go fishing" he retorted, Barry smiled "We can't fish without Bait..." he stated. Batman nodded in agreement "I've got an idea" he hinted

* * *

ONE HOUR UNTIL DETONATION

Barry looked at Cisco "Everything set?" he asked, Cisco smirked and nodded "I can't wait until we release it... I've never activated something on this scale" he explained with excitement. Barry smiled and nodded "Have you got he serum?" he asked

Cisco sighed "Yeah..." he took a vial out of some sort of machine near him. Cisco reached out to hand Barry the Serum. Barry shook his head "No... I need you to keep this... Only use it as a last resort" he explained.

"What? Why me?" he asked, "Because... We're only going to use that... If I can't kill him" he told him with a grim look. Cisco was shocked, he was making sure that he heard his words correctly. Cisco blinked his eyes a few times "W-what?" he stuttered.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "You wouldn't understand Cisco... I saw what he did you, Caitlin, all my friends... If he leave him alive then he could do that again to anyone. Zoom has hurt countless amounts of people... I can't let him do that anymore" he explained

* * *

Cisco was about to protest, but their phones started to talk "Flash, You've failed" Zoom said in his demonic voice "Now, to the world..." he started. Barry chuckled "Shut it down." He ordered. Cisco, still a little shaken up by his plans, did as he was told and shut down the connection... And replaced it with his own

Barry slipped on his mask and stared into the camera. Cisco's own phone turned to The Flash's face, it was slightly vibrating, but the people knew who it was.

"People of the word, My name is Flash, some of you might know me as 'The Blur' or 'Red Streak', about six months ago a hole was opened in skylines of central city and out came a mess of disaster with it, but today I'm here to tell you that there is no reason to fear. Zoom thinks by making threats to my friends and family that he defeat me... I can tell you for certain that isn't true"

"I promise you, Zoom will defeated and order will be restored to the United States and our planet Earth will not be harmed" he finished. Barry took off his mask and looked as Cisco with a smile, they high fives each other "We did it!" They both exclaimed. Barry grabbed a drink from the box that Caitlin had gotten him.

He took a swig and looked at Cisco "So, we won. The machine shut down there relay systems and the breaches right?" he asked. Cisco nodded proudly "Everything is down" he assured.

* * *

Barry was about to take another drink, but Cisco's computer started glowing green and was typing in a command by itself. Cisco jumped at the sight "What the hell?" he questioned. Barry sped over "What's it doing?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"I don't... Someones hacking into our systems!" he exclaimed. He tried to type something on the computer, but he was hit with a coupe thousand volts of electricity. He tried to cool off his hand by shaking it "He's activated lockdown, whoever is hacking it is the only one who can access it" he explained

"What are they doing?" he asked with anger in his voice. Cisco darted across the screen. His eyes widen in panic, "They installing a virus into the machine!" he exclaimed. Barry thought for a moment "So that means-"

* * *

The TV crackled to life, "Oh crap" Barry and Cisco simultaneously cursed. Zoom's evil glare returned to the screen "You have T-Minus Ten minutes to find and stop me... Happy New Years Earth, now sit back and watch the fireworks" he retorted.

Barry lost color in his face. He sped outside... The breach was opening. Zoom was going ahead with his plan

He didn't care if everyone knew who The Flash was, he just needed to destroy the Earth.


	19. The Bomb

The bomb started to come into view, Barry could hear all the screams of the people in Central City. Barry reached for his Comms, "Batman! We need Supergirl!" he screamed. The radio crackled to life "She's coming, but we're gonna need a few minutes" he told him.

Barry was panicking, he quickly studied the bomb, "I'm going to try and slow them bomb down!" he yelled into the Comms, "What? That's crazy, how would you do that?" he asked. Barry started calculating some numbers in his head "If I run fast enough and in a big enough circle, then I can hold it in suspension" he explained.

There was a brief silence "You'd have to run at a consistent 2000 miles per hour and the circle would be as big as the entire city" he stated. Barry sighed "I have to try" he reasoned. He turned to Cisco "I need you to leave. There is a warp in the particle accelerator, it'll take you to the Tower... Be safe... And tell Cait I love her" he looked down

"Wait... Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Cisco questioned. Barry sighed "You and I both know that there only a three percent chance of me surviving this" he paused "Just know that you, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, you've all made this so much better..." he looked at the bomb as it approached closer "Goodbye Cisco" he finished and then he sped off.

* * *

Barry stood a few miles outside of Central City. He took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing" he closed his eyes and took off at extreme speeds. He started to circle the city, he was doing it, he was slowing down the bomb, but at what cost.

"Mister Allen, your vitals are slowly declining. Is something the matter?" Alfred asked. Barry panted heavily, "What is Supergirl's ETA" he asked, ignoring his question. Alfred paused for a moment "Approximately, four minutes" he answered.

Barry then shut his Comms off. Barry glanced down at his feet, he was slowing down, he couldn't do it, he was going to fail once again. He could scarcely believe it, he had gotten a second chance, a chance to change his fate and the fate of the world, but he failed, it's almost as if he was destined to fail.

Barry looked up at the bomb to was a mere 500 meters away from the city. Barry closed his eyes, he thought of Caitlin, Joe, Iris and everyone he was leaving behind. Barry let a single tear stream down his cheek.

* * *

Suddenly, Barry head a boom, but not as if it were an explosion... It was like it was a sonic boom. Barry shot his eyes open and looked to the sky and feared the worst, but the bomb had not hit, it was actually being lifted further into the air.

Barry looked around in confusion, he had not sped up, in fact he had slowed down. Barry looked next to him, there was a white streak next to him, it was barley visible, but was extremely fast.

He heard beeping, it was his comms. He switched it on, "Flash! What the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked. Barry was snapped back into reality, it was Supergirl. "Listen, I'm going to keep running, in order to keep the bomb in suspension. You need to push the bomb back into the breach, it's about 1.4 million tons, you're the only one of us who can do it" he explained

"I... I don't think I can... I'm not my cousin" she admitted. Barry took a deep breath, "You can do this, I looked over some of your case files... You're amazingly strong, I believe in you" he reassured.

* * *

Barry looked up, he saw a figure start to lift the bomb. Supergirl was lifting it back into the breach, she felt the sweat dripping down her forehead, she was doing it. Suddenly, a figure appeared a few feet away from her.

She knew she had seen that face before and the emblem was impossible to mistake.

"Need some help, Cousin?" Superman questioned

Supergirl nodded "That sure would be nice" she remarked sarcastically. Superman grinned and started to help Supergirl lift the bomb back into the breach, the two supers did it easily, almost as if it were nothing. The explosion closed the breach, they had won...

Barry skidded to a stop and fell to his hands and knees, he was trying to catch his breath. Barry looked over at what used to be Central City, it was destroyed, he citizens had gotten underground to a bunker that Bruce had built, but now they were homeless.

* * *

Barry stood up and slipped off his mask, his mind started to wonder to the white blur that helped him contain the bomb. Almost immediately, the blur flashed in front of him. It was a man, wearing all white, his face wasn't visible unlike Barry's mask, this man's mask completely covered his face

In fact, his entire body was covered in a white outfit, with a bright white electricity bolt in the center of his chest.

"Barry Allen... It's high time we have a talk"


	20. Light

Barry leapt to his feet, "W-who are you?" he stuttered. The man in white simply starred at him, "Barry Allen - age twenty three, mother Norra Allen -deceased, father Henry Allen – age fifty one" he stated. Barry backed away a few steps.

"H-how do you know who I am?" he asked, a bit panicked. The man chuckled "You know… I actually thought you were starting to suspect me… I guess I overestimated you" he stated. Barry was extremely confused.

* * *

The man held his hands up "Barry, Barry, calm down, you look like you might have a heart attack…" the man paused for a moment "The very few people that know me… call me light. Do you want to take a guess at why?" he asked. Barry ran through what he knew about him, then it snapped in his head.

"You can run faster than light…" he stated slowly. The man chuckled "Correct. I knew you had that noggin for some reason" he joked. Barry shook his head "How… how is that possible… Anything with matter is incapable of running at the speed of light" he stated.

The man chuckled "Well… explain to me why, I've been able to shadow you for almost eight months without you even suspecting a thing" he explained. Barry was speechless, the man nodded "Yes, I've been everywhere you have. I've seen Caitlin, Bruce, Cisco, Dick, Iris, Oliver, and I even went back and saw your astonishing relationship with your mother" he explained.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "You… you… went back and saw my mother?" he asked. The man nodded, "You… can run faster than the speed of light… you could have easily stopped The Reverse Flash and you did nothing!" he yelled at him.

"That's not my job… You and the Reverse Flash, you both went back and you altered time, tried to save your mother, but that is not how time works, one break in the timeline and it could cause mass destruction!" he exclaimed.

Barry's eyes flared with anger, Barry charged at full speed towards Light. He simply sped out of the way, he was yards away in milliseconds. Barry looked back at him, "Let me explain before you go full Rambo on me" he retorted.

* * *

Barry was steamed, but he stood still and stared at him. Light looked at him "Barry… I've been watching… for a reason, three years ago, in my world… there was a man… some say he was the anti-Christ born again, he killed the worlds' most powerful heroes in a matter of hours…" he paused and looked down.

"I was the only one left… he challenged me, I lost, even with all my speed, I couldn't defeat him, when he destroyed the world, I ran… so fast that I crossed into your dimension… I was lost, confused, and defeated… then I found you" he explained

"When I saw the Flash, I saw that there was still hope for this world… I-I was only out for my benefit, but you… you are out for your fellow man, you were out to save the world, even if it was only one mugger at a time" he continued

"Barry… I fear that it is too late for my world, but not for yours" Light paused for a moment "Zoom is only a near fraction of what is in store for your world… You need to prepare and you must know that you cannot brave this alone"

* * *

"In the time that you left Central, you said to yourself that you knew what was best for you and your friends, you left to keep them out of harm's way… but Barry, you were wrong, you need your friends as much as they need you… If you are going to defeat what is coming for this world… You are going to need to accept the fact that you can't do this alone."

"So Barry Allen… You have the knowledge I came to give you…" he looked over at the jumbotron of Central City, it was a sign that read 'Come face me and Die, Flash' it was Zoom's doing, this wasn't over. Barry looked back at Light "How will I know if I am ready?" he asked

"I know this is the first time we've officially met… but I've seen you work and grow over the past eight months… If anyone can do this, it'll be you" he explained. Barry smiled a bit and nodded "What will happen to you?" he asked.

Light chuckled "I've been to a few different dimensions, but none I'd like to call home… There is good in every dimension, even though some are hard to find, maybe there needs to be a Flash essence in one of these new found dimensions" he stated.

* * *

Barry nodded "Thank you… for saving my life and my worlds life" he thanked. Light nodded "Of course, but now you are on your own, I cannot defeat this new menace you face, you must succeed on your own… Goodbye… Slugger" he retorted before beaming off at light speeds. Barry's eyes widened

"D-dad?"


	21. End of the Beginning

A/N: Thanks guys! Just hit 15,000 views. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!

Barry skidded to a stop, he was in the center of a destroyed Central City. Zoom stood a few feet away from him "Barry Allen... The time has come, the final battle" he retorted, he chortled deeply. Barry glared at him deeply, "Cisco... I need something to attack, give me a weakness" he ordered into his Comms.

Cisco typed rapidly on his computer "Already on it..." he paused briefly "Umm... This isn't good" he stated. Barry didn't drop his blank stare towards Zoom, it was almost as if it was a standoff, "What's wrong Cisco, did he get stronger?" he asked.

"No... He has friends" he stated blankly.

Almost immediately after he words left Cisco's mouth, his friends appeared - Gorilla Grodd, Heat Wave, The Trickster, they were all there to defeat him. Barry picked his fist up in a ready position, The Trickster burst into laughter "Talk about a wager! That's 5 to 1 odds! It's like I'm in Vegas all over again!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Zoom groaned, "He's right, Flash... You're outnumbered and outmatched" he retorted. Barry scanned the area, he was right there was no way out of this, then again crazier things had happened to him.

"Check your math, Speedy!" a voice from behind Barry called out. A few figures walked out from the darkness - Batman, Nightwing, Green Arrow. Luckily for Barry, Cisco had called in the Calvary.

Barry smirked and looked at Nightwing, "Bout' time, I thought I was going to have to their asses all by myself" he retorted. Nightwing chuckled "You should know me better, I can't let you have all the glory" He retorted as he ran his hand through his hair, "After all... They're probably gonna build a freaking statue of you after this" he guessed. Barry smiled at the idea, but quickly lost it as he returned to the battle.

Zoom chuckled "You may match us... But we have a Gorilla" he taunted. Barry snapped his fingers, "I've got an idea" he muttered, he turned to Batman, "Don't have too much fun, I'll be gone for only a second" he assured as he sped off at super speeds.

Barry ran a few miles outside of where he just was... 5.3 miles to be exact. Barry reached for his Comms, "Cisco, how fast would I need to run, in order to Super Punch a 400 pound Gorilla?" he questioned.

"About 1100 miles per hour... But be careful, remember what happened the last time you tried punch Grodd" he referenced to when he nearly broke every bone in his body trying to fight Grodd.

Barry closed his eyes, he felt the electricity crackle beneath his feet, he opened his eyes and shot off at speed far surpassing 1100 miles per hour. Barry looked around the battle, Bats was fighting Trickster, Ollie was taking on Heat Wave, and Dick was attempting to keep Grodd in one place for Barry to hit easier

Barry sped in at unimaginable speeds, he slammed his fist directly into the base of Grodd's jaw. Grodd staggered back a few feet and fell to the ground. Barry felt the shock of pain run through his hand, but he shook it off and glared at Zoom.

"Good job, Fla-" Nightwing's compliment was cut off by his screaming in agonizing pain. Zoom had moved at lighting speeds and broken his arm and leg in almost a blink of an eye. Barry clenched his fist tightly and prepared to charge at him

"Barry! Don't get angry, you need to take out the rest of his allies... Take out the pawns, before going for the King" Cisco suggested over he Comms. Barry groaned but he knew he was right, Barry grabbed Nightwing and sped off a few miles out of the city.

Barry took off his mask as he halted and laid Nightwing down, "Don't worry pal, You'll be back kicking ass ASAP" he promised. Dick smiled and nodded "Do me a favor and beat the crap outta this guy" he stated. Barry chuckled and nodded

Barry leapt to his feet, "Cisco, I need a beam to the watch tower" he ordered. There was a pause, "Just Nightwing, right?" he asked. Barry shook his head, "No, I need you to beam me and Dick to the Tower" he explained, "Roger that" he replied.

A big, bright flash of light rained down over the two heroes and they were instantly teleported to The Tower. Barry ran a hand through his hair, he walked up to Alfred, "Sir? I thought you were assisting Master Bruce with the attack on Zoom" he stated.

Barry shook his head, "I need you to fix Dick's arm... I came here personally, because I need you to give him the serum and right after that, I need you to make as many as possible, as quickly as possible" he ordered him. Alfred nodded "I'll make sure Master Richard has proper care... Hopefully this serum will work" he stated.

Barry nodded "It'll work... It has to work"

Barry walked up to Cisco "I'm heading back down... Have you seen Cait?" he asked. Cisco nodded "Yeah... I think Harry wanted help with some nano tech to slow Zoom down" he explained. Barry nodded "Well... As soon as this is over, I need you and her to come back down" he explained, Cisco nodded "Go kick some ass" he retorted as Barry was beamed back into the battle field.

Barry sped over to the battle... It was a mistake to leave for so long, Oliver looked as if he was unconscious, Batman was fighting off all three of the villains, in order to protect him.

Barry sped over and tackled Trickster to the ground, Barry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Trickster giggled hysterically "Geez kid, take a guy out to dinner first!" he joked. Barry scoffed and threw him to the ground, he hit the ground hard, so he fell unconscious. Barry speedily tied his arms and legs together and then rushed back to Bats.

Zoom flashed in from a few feet away, he hit Batman with all of his speed, which was multiplied by three because of the lightning coming off of him. Batman flew back twenty feet he hit his back hard on a partially destroyed car, Batman screamed in agonizing pain. Barry zipped over to him.

Barry grabbed him, "Don't worry, I'll get you to The Tower" he promised. Batman shook his head "No... I'll be fine" he managed to grumble out. Barry scanned his body, some of the metal from the car cut him in the side. Barry nodded "Yeah, I've got to get you to Alfred. You're bleeding all over the place" he reasoned.

Bruce grabbed the collar "If you leave..." He winced at the pain for a moment "He's going to... kill her" he murmured. Barry's eyes widened "What? Who?" he asked a bit panicked.

"I believe Mr. Wayne is referring to your beloved Caitlin" Zoom called out from behind him. Barry leapt to his feet and turned around. Zoom had used zip-ties to restrain two people, Caitlin and... Harry.

Barry was confused... This wasn't supposed to happen, he saved Caitlin, she wasn't supposed to be a part of this. How could Zoom do this? He didn't have access to the Watchtower.

Zoom walked looked at Harry, "Dr. Wells... Do you wish to inform Barry of how I have Dr. Snow?" he asked. Harry closed his eyes a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry Barry... He has my daughter" he told him. Barry was filled with rage.

Zoom shook his head "Wrong Answer" he answered. Zoom sped up to him a vibrated his hand right through his chest. Barry reacted too late, he ripped Harry from his grasp. He sped a few meters away and laid Harry down.

Harry could barely breath "I'm... Sorry, Barry" he started to lose consciousness, "Please... Dont tell my daughter... What I did..." Harry managed to get out... Just before he took his last breath.

Barry nodded "Goodbye Dr. Wells" Barry closed his eyes. He leapt to his feet and sped back to the battle. Barry stood a few feet away from the Dark Speedster. He chuckled, "You don't look happy" he stated.

Barry's eyes flared "You killed him!" he yelled. Caitlin had tears streaming down her face. Zoom chuckled, "Flash... You and I know you could have stopped me" he stated. Barry glared deeply at him.

"Flash, something happened to you when you went away... The Bat changed you, you became faster, stronger... But something else too" he stated. Barry shook his head "What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned.

Zoom demonically laughed "You became darker... I've seen the way you take down the criminals... You've become more violent and you care less about the man you're trying to capture"

"You're not a hero... You're just like me, you just wear a brighter suit... You could have saved Harrison Wells, but you wanted him gone... As soon as you admit it you'll be better off... That's what I did" he chuckled.

Barry shook his head "No... I'm nothing like you..." he muttered. Zoom demonically chuckled "You're right... I'm much better than you" he taunted. Barry clenched his fist "We'll see about that" Barry replied.

Barry charged at full speed, they engaged if a brawl at such high speeds, every time either one of them threw a punch, it moved so fast you were unable to see it. Barry grabbed Zoom and threw him.

Zoom leapt up and sped back and tackled him. Barry kicked him off of him and slammed his fist repeatedly into his jaw. Zoom threw him off and started running in a circle around him, after a few seconds it was becoming difficult for Barry to breath. Zoom was creating a vacuum. Barry quickly zipped out there.

Barry was starting to become winded, he realized that they we're going nowhere, for every attack they had the other had a counter... there was only one thing he could think of to do, but it was a long shot.

Barry winked at Zoom and then sped off, he was at least 10 miles out from where Zoom was. Barry took a deep breath in "it's now or never" he told himself. Barry took off and ran towards Zoom, he could feel the electricity pulsing through his feet.

But, what he didn't know was that Zoom was speeding towards him, they collided in an unbelievable explosion, it was 40 meters across and near 100 meters tall.

A few moments later, Barry opened his eyes, there was ash and smoke still surrounding him. Everything ached, he was in extreme pain. Barry deduced that they we're moving as fast as an atom would move, so the reaction was the same as two atoms colloiding, an explosion.

Zoom walked up to him, he chuckled "I was hoping for a better fight, Flash" he retorted. Barry tried to get up, but he couldn't move... the collision had broken his legs, Barry started to panic, he was lookinh for a way out, but he found none.

Zoom stood tall over him, "Goodbye Flash" he vibreated his hand and started to move it towards Barry's heart. Barry closed his eyes, he winced, preparing for the end.

But someone had other plans, Barry heard a loud bang. Barry's ears rang for a moment, but his fast cells quickly repaired that. Barry opened his eyes and didn't believe what he was seeing.

Zoom was holding his chest, which was over a bleeding gaping hole. He fell to the ground, Cisco wsd holding a gun in hand, he was shaking it furiously, "That was... interesting" he stated. Barry smiled and laughed.

They had done it, they won


	22. Start of Something New

Barry was still smiling, they had won… but only for the moment. Barry's legs were either fractured or broken and the city had been decimated. Zoom laid dead on the ground a few feet away from Barry. Cisco walked up to Barry and held his hand out. Barry chuckled and grabbed it, Cisco's hand was still shaking, but Barry didn't say anything.

Cisco pulled Barry up and wrapped Barry's arm around his shoulder. Barry pulled his mask over his face, "Let's go get Cait" he stated, Cisco nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived to Caitlin. Barry smiled at her, Cisco set Barry down next to her. Cisco cut Caitlin free, Caitlin nearly lunged at Barry, it stung when she hugged him, but he couldn't care less, all he cared about right now was her.

After a few minutes of lingering, Barry felt a tap on his shoulder. Barry looked over and Cisco and Batman were standing over them, "It appears that we've drawn a crowd" he stated. Barry released his grip from Caitlin and turned to look behind him, there were at least three hundred people standing a few dozen feet away from the group of heroes.

Batman handed Barry a syringe filled with some yellow liquids. Barry looked at him "Is this it?" he asked. Bats nodded "Alfred has made about 200 cases and counting" he explained. Barry cracked a smile and injected the serum into his right thigh. Barry winced a bit, but then his face lit up "It works…" he stated.

Barry slowly stood up. Everybody except for Batman seemed to be confused, "Wha- How?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded "I know… I'll explain in a minute… We need to talk to them" he nodded towards the growing crowd of civilians. They all nodded in agreement.

Barry held his hand to his ear "Alfred, I want you to connect the mic in my suit to every - speaker, phone, TV, Radio, any piece of tech that is still operational in Central City" he ordered. "Of course, Sir" he replied almost immediately.

"What are you going to say?" Caitlin asked, Barry turned to her "What needs to be said" he explained.

* * *

Barry started to vibrate his face at the slightest, along with his vocal cords, "I am the Flash..." He stated. Barry looked around the destroyed city "There has been a silent threat... Lurking in the shadows, a man who was a speedster... Some like me, but not..." he paused for a moment.

"We called him 'The Dark Speedster' because, even though he was as fast as me... Maybe even faster, that did not make us the same... I save lives, he takes them" he stated "I know you might think that your life is over... You might think you've hit rock bottom" he paused and looked back at Batman, Caitlin, and Cisco.

"But you don't have to face this alone... I might get the glory, but I don't do this alone, I have my friends... We can do this if we work together" he explained. Batman gave a small nod.

A woman, with her arms wrapped tightly around a child, stepped forward. She was still in shock, she was shaking a bit, "But... The city is destroyed... Our jobs... Our homes... We have nothing" she stated. A few people in the crowd started to break down.

"We can rebuild... We must rebuild... Only a few years ago, STAR Labs was the number one leader in the country for their Science Department..." he glanced down at his feet "Until the Particle Accelerator exploded... The accident that created me and so many others alike" he stated

* * *

"What do we have to lose... I will personally be working with STAR Labs and its director, Barry Allen... He has informed me of a serum" he paused "A sort of vaccine that will cause your cells to rapidly accelerate and cause the wounds caused from this terrible accident to be healed within a few minutes"

Barry thought about Harry for a moment, "I know this serum cannot bring your loved ones back, but we can start... Make something great out of the ashes of the old" he broke into a small smile and then walked back to Cait, Cisco, Batman.

"I think that went rather well" he stated. Suddenly, the crowd had grown to thousands and they all started to clap, while chanting "Flash! Flash! Flash!"

Caitlin grabbed his hand "We'd better get started" she stated. Barry smiled and happily nodded in agreement.


	23. Rebuilding

A/N- So Sorry for the super late delay, I've been pretty busy with my new story, but I promise from now on I will try and balance out between the two. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

5 Months Later

Barry sped around the city, he was speeding up the process for a few buildings, but he spent most of his time in the lab, helping in any way he can.

Lots had happened in the past few months, Bruce Wayne had signed a deal with Barry which gave Star Labs about 3.2 Million dollars which had opened up their experiments tremendously. He also generously donated a little over 10 million dollars towards the fund to rebuild the city.

The work done on the city had been faster than ever could have been expected. More than half the city had been rebuilt. The new Star Labs was different. There were still the ruins of the particle accelerator, just about the only thing from the labs that survived.

They made the new Labs much bigger and with Barry's help much better. He had publicly identified himself as the owner and overseer of the company.

* * *

As for the Flash, well… there hasn't been much crime. Sure, there have been a few raiders that are hell bent on stopping the reincarnation of the city, but nothing that Barry couldn't stop. To put it simply, Things have been going great!

But… things don't stay that way forever and Barry knew that for a fact. Barry had been nonstop running since the rebuilding starting. He hadn't felt safe, he was worried for his city and for his family. His dad, from Earth Two, what he had said… He trembled at the thought of someone worse than Zoom.

He spent almost half a year being scared of Zoom… Running from Zoom… He wouldn't make the same mistake with this new terror. Barry would be ready this time, he would never let something happen to one of his friends… like Wells.

The funeral was simple, it was nice. They honored him and took him back to Earth 2, his daughter… she didn't take it well… as expected. They buried him next to Star Labs, they made a statue of him, right in the doorway of the Labs.

In the back of Barry's mind he was thinking that he betrayed the team… but he told himself the same thing, "I would have done the same thing, if it were Cait" and it was true, he was trying to protect his family. Wells's daughter, Jesse, she told Barry she wanted to honor her father and come to Earth 1 and help Team Flash in any possible way she could, Barry accepted graciously.

* * *

Speaking of Earth 2, everything there was back to normal… as normal as it could be. Star Labs, after a brief mourning time for Wells, went full steam ahead and worked hard to find anyone that was affected by the explosion and tried to help them the best they could.

There was even a fund that Oliver's father and Thomas Wayne started together to raise about 2.5 Trillion dollars to help anyone that was hurt or affected by Zoom's reign of terror. Other than that… things pretty much just kept moving in that world… It's hard, but they had to keep moving… Had to keep living.

Barry and Caitlin had to postpone any planning of their wedding. The stress was already tremndous, due to the rebuilding and looking out for any new threats. They definitely needed some time before they we're going to get hitched.

* * *

Then there was Jay... Jay Garrick was an innocent caught in the crossfire... He was brought back with Wells and was buried with other members of the Earth Two's version of the Justice League... Barry cursed Zoom for every ally and friend that he ever harmed.

Zoom... the weird thing was, a few hours after Cisco shot the Dark Speedster, his body was no where to be found. Barry panicked at first, but he was glad he never had to see his ugly mug.

And that's about it, you're all caught up. Now back to the now one and only speedster...

A/N - Sorry this one was so short, I just wanted to let the followers of this story know what was going on. Please Review and all that other stuff


	24. Room for One More?

A/N- Just to clarify, as I did in an earlier chapter, occasionally I will be changing some minor details of the original story in order to project my idea or story in a clearer way. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Barry ran down the street. He looked around, so much construction, he smiled a bit. They were making good progress, they were doing good. Barry skidded to a stop, he stopped at Star Labs. He chuckled a bit as he looked up at the new building in all its glory.

It truly was something to see, he opened the door. Cisco was typing rapidly on a computer, once he noticed that Barry had walked in he started to wave him over "Barry! Come here!" he exclaimed excitedly. Barry smiled, Cisco was jumping up and down like a little kid.

Barry walked over to the giggling and smiling scientist. "Okay, I'll bite. What's got you so giddy?" He asked as he pulled off his mask. Cisco pulled something from behind his back, it was a ring with a small lightning emblem on it. Barry smiled "Wow Cisco... this is all happening so soon... Yes, Yes I will marry you" he said in a sarcastic voice. Cisco huffed and shook his head.

"No stupid, I've been working with Wells Jr. and she explained the tech that Reverse Flash used to make the ring that he kept his suit in... So, I made you one, but less evil" he explained and handed it to the Speedster. Barry smiled and nodded "Thanks man, kinda tired of having to come all the way back here so that I could get my suit" he thanked Cisco.

Barry looked around a bit, they seemed to be the only ones in the room, "Where's Cait?" he asked, "I think she's in the basement, working on something with Proffesor Stein" he told the speedster, Barry smiled "Thanks Cisco" he flashed down to the lower level.

Caitlin was drawing a map of some sort on the board, Stien was watching closely. Barry stood a few feet behind Stien. Caitlin finished writing and turned to Stien and noticed Barry. Her face lit up.

"Hey Barry!" she exclaimed, she waved him a bit closer. Barry smiled and walked a bit closer, "What's all this?" he asked. Caitlin smiled, it seemed she was a bit giddy as well.

"Okay, I've got... A pretty crazy idea, so I'm going to be blunt... I think that we should build a sort of street system, underneath the city" she explained. Stein and Barry both looked confused, "Wait... What?" They both asked, in sync.

Cait looked nervous, like she was trying to give a high school presentation, "Wait, wait... Just listen for a minute... Okay, we already know that soemthing or someone is coming for Barry and we have no idea when that might be..." she explained

"If it is as bad as Light said it is, then we could use an evacuation plan... If a bomb crysis were to happen, then we would bring the citizens down here and we could use some sort of train in order to get them all out of the city, safely and quickly.

Barry's confused looked quickly morphed into a bright smile, "I love it!" he exclaimed. Stien was sctraching the scruff on his chin, "I do have some ideas that we could Quantam Physics to boost the speed of the train" he explained.

Cait's face lit up, "Is that a yes?" she questioned. Stien smiled and nodded. Caitlin pumped her fist into the air, "Yes!" she exclaimed. Barry chuckled a bit, "I just have to get the okay from the Mayor, then we start construction... And since it was your idea, it's only fair that I give you full control over all the details" he explained.

Caitlin lunged at Barry, she hugged him tightly "Thank you so much, Bar" she tightened her grip on him a bit more. After about a minute the two seperated. Barry lingered on Caitlin for a moment, but then turned to Stein, "I'm putting you in charge of all the tech stuff, make sure Cait has everything she needs" he ordered.

Stein, once again sctrached his chin, "We'll need a rather large amount of funding if the tunnels are to be as Ms. Snow describes it" he explained. Barry nodded, "That's shouldn't be a problem, you guys just tell me a number" he proudly assured them.

Caitlin smiled brightly, she could barley keep her excitement contained. Stein smiled, "Okay then, let's do it." he said confidently to the two. Stien returned to the board, he kept muttering somethings to himself. Caitlin was going to join him, but Barry pulled her away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked, "Hold on tight" he muttered to the scientist, she bit her lip with excitement.

Barry flashed them to a skyscraper... Actually it was one of the few that was even fully built, Barry sat down on the edge, Caitlin sat happily next to him. Barry smiled lovingly at her, "You know... Today is our year and a half anniversary..." he stated. Caitlin smirked, "Aren't you supposed to just do the year anniversary?" she asked with a joking look on her face.

Barry shrugged, "Well... I would have... But it seemed like there was someone that was trying to blow us up... So I figured - Hell, I'll wait six more months before I try to do something nice" Barry paused and held a hand to his ear, after a moment, he nodded, "Yup, no one is trying to blow us up this time" he retorted, Caitlin giggled.

Caitlin was smiling brightly, she usually did... but something was different. "Hey, are you okay? You're acting pretty strangely" he stated. Caitlin seemed to soften her eye, but not drop her smile, "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Barry was confused and showed it in his expression.

Caitlin widened her smile, Barry thought that if it would get any bigger, her mouth might just pop off. Caitlin paused for a moment, "Barry... I'm pregnant" she conveyed. Barry wasn't sure what to say, his breath was taken away... He only thought one thing - Joe is gonna be a grandpa


	25. Ready for Anything Almost Anything

Part of being the fastest man in world is having the fastest thoughts in the world. He ran through a multitude of thoughts, mostly involving his little speedster... That was actually his main one, would his kid have his speed of some other form of Meta-Human power? He had no idea how any of this worked.

"Barry? Barry? Barry?!" Iris started to yell at him, this brought the speedster out of his thoughts and back into reality. Caitlin was sitting next to him, Iris on the other side. They were having dinner at Joe's house. Joe sat on the opposite side of the table to Barry, and Wally was next to him.

* * *

Joe scanned Barry's plate, "Hey Bar, you haven't even touched your food. Is something on your mind?" he asked. Barry glanced over at Caitlin, she nodded and she had a rather big smile on her face.

Barry hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath, Caitlin was gripping his hand tightly under the table. Barry grinned "Cait is... Pregnant" he confessed, Iris and Joe's jaw dropped almost in sync.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Iris exclaimed, she scooted over towards Caitlin, she hugged her tightly, "When are you due?!" she asked excitedly. Joe was speechless, but he was defiantly happy, he had a big smile on his face.

Joe chuckled a bit, Wally tapped him on the shoulder, "Congrats Pop, you're a grandpa" he retorted. Barry held a smile that stretched across his entire face, "We still have to go see a doctor about all the details, but... We're going to be parents!" he explained happily.

Joe stood up and waved Barry to follow him. Iris and Wally were sitting next to Caitlin and congratulating her and asking a few questions. Barry slowly walked over to Joe, in the back of his head Barry was thinking that Joe might go on one of his parenting talks about how he wasn't ready... It was actually quite the opposite.

* * *

Joe didn't have a disapproving look or judgmental one, but instead was a bright smile. Joe paused for a minute and hugged Barry tightly, after they separated, Joe left his hand on his sons shoulder and didn't dare lose his smile.

"Barry... I'm not sure what to say... In the past three years, I've seen you mature so much... The man that I see working on the city and saving countless lives everyday... That's not the boy that would be late to work and stumble over his own feet every other step..." Joe paused for a moment.

Barry had a smile on his face, "What I'm trying to say is... I'm proud of you and I think you're ready to raise this kid, but you'll need Cait... Do not lose her, this isn't something you can do alone" he finished. Barry chuckled a bit and nodded and hugged his father tightly.

"Thanks Joe" Barry said gratefully, Joe nodded "Wow... I got old" he retorted, Barry chuckled "That's what I've been telling you for years" he jokingly stated. The two walked back over to the group and joined the joyous conversation.

* * *

The Next Day

Barry was sitting on top of a building, he was trying to burn some time, "Dude no way. Bats would easily beat Superman" Barry argued. Cisco spoke over his comms "No man, Superman stopped a freaking bomb from hitting the earth!" he argued loudly.

"Bats doesn't even have any powers" he added, Barry rolled his eyes "I was with this guy for two months, he is ready for every and anything. Plus he has like a shit ton of kryptonite" he added, Cisco was about to say something extra, but Caitlin interrupted the two.

"Sorry to interrupt..." she stated sarcastically, "But the results are ready" she stated. After a moment Cisco replied, "Yeah... Wait, what?" Cisco said a bit confused. Barry was getting worried, Cisco was running a diagnostic test to make sure that everything was okay and normal with the baby.

* * *

"What? What is it?" Barry asked frantically, "Umm... I'm not entirely sure... I'm gonna need you to come back to the labs" he stated. Barry didn't say anything, he zoomed off at high speeds and quickly arrived at the Labs. He pulled off his mask and walked over to Caitlin's side.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked once again, "Well... It seems that what you said is right... The speed force is defiantly in the baby" he stated. Barry raised an eyebrow, "Wait... How can you tell this early?" he asked.

Cisco hesitated with his answer, "The speed form seems to be interfering with the growth of the stem cells" he explained. Caitlin's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean 'interfering' as bad stuff is happening?" she asked.

Cisco scratched the top of his head, "Not really... It's just that the baby is forming very fast and I mean... Very fast, but that shouldn't be a problem... Might be weird though" he stated. Barry was again confused by his best friends words, "Wait... How fast are we talking?" he asked.

Cisco muttered some numbers under his breath as he started to calculated, his eyes widened, "Well... The speed force in the baby will be exponentially stronger since it came through birth instead of the explosion" he explained "So... Maybe... Two or three weeks tops" he stated.

" .Shit" Barry muttered under his breath. Caitlin's jaw dropped, "What?! Weeks?" she exclaimed extremely confused. Cisco smiled and nodded, "I'm gonna assume you want to talk to each other... So... I'm gonna be over here" he pointed towards the other room and speedily walked out the door.

* * *

Caitlin looked over at Barry with an amazed look, "Wow... three weeks" she repeated Cisco's words, "Yeah... Sorry about that" Barry said with a cheesy smile. Caitlin rolled her eyes and grabbed Barry's hand, "This is gonna suck, but if anyone can do it, we can... I mean, we've tackled - Zoom, Reverse Flash, King Shark, and countless other powerful Super Villains... How hard could this be?" she stated hopefully.

Barry nodded and put on a fake smile, these next few weeks were not going to be fun...


	26. Project Multiverse

Barry leaned against the table, Cisco had a bit of a smile on his face as he was waiting for the computer to process the results. Barry scratched the scruff on his chin, it had been a few days since he last shaved, he had been caught up all in the pregnancy stuff.

Caitlin was ordering a construction crew around as they started their work on the tunnel system down below the city. The computer was about 90 percent finished, Cisco looked back at Barry "It's almost done…" he stated, his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Barry tapped the scientist's shoulder, "Hey Cisco, is something wrong?" he asked. He looked back at the speedster, he grinned "I think I have some good news" he stated. Barry raised an eyebrow at him, "What's up?" he asked. Cisco rolled over to another computer and clicked on some sort of program.

* * *

"So, this is just a simulation, but me and Jesse have been working on something that I think you might like." He stated, "Harry theorized that there might be thousands, millions, an endless number of different Earth's instead of ours and theirs" he explained.

"Well, after we defeated Zoom – you destroyed most of the Earth Two portals, but we missed one… In Gotham City" he explained. Barry looked surprised, "What the hell? Why would Zoom open a portal to Gotham?" he asked.

Cisco shrugged "I have no idea, but that city is infested with dangerous criminals, so whatever it is, it can't be good" he explained, "Zoom is gone, so all we can assume is the threat is gone, but we can use this portal to our advantage" he stated, "If we use some equipment Jesse and I have created, then we think that we can use the portal to go into other Earths" he explained.

Barry didn't like this one bit, they had no idea what any other Earths were like, they could be radiation fill wastelands or possibly even a Earth where the sun blew up much faster than expected and decimated the planet. Then an idea popped into Barry's head.

"Wait… Light…" he muttered, now Cisco was confused, "Light was from a different Earth… so what if the bad guy that he warned me about is from another Earth too" he stated. Cisco's eyes lit up and he smiled, "If we traveled to other Earths and looked for him, then he wouldn't have the element of surprise when he came to us!" he exclaimed.

Barry smiled and nodded, "We can do this, as soon as we're done with this – We'll go to Gotham and talk to Bruce, then set up. It might take a while, but you can be damn sure that we're going to find this guy and take him down, before he even touches our world" he said with confidence.

* * *

Cisco smiled and nodded in agreement, "This is gonna be fun" he retorted, Barry smirked and nodded. The computer started to make a sort of beeping noise, the two walked back over to the original computer that they were at.

Barry looked over at Cisco, "Let's put a pin in that other thing, but as soon as we get it set up, we need to get working on… The Earth Project" he smiled hopefully. Cisco pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment.

"How about… Project Multi-verse" Cisco suggested, Barry rolled his eyes "Whatever… just pull up the results" he told him.

* * *

Cisco chuckled as he pulled up the results of the test, he scanned through the results. He turned back to Barry, "So… the Speed Force is definitely present in the baby Flash and when I compared it's cells to yours…" he hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah… it's cells are multiplying about ten times faster than your cells have ever regenerated. Sure, you get faster every single day, but my expectations are that the kid will be faster than you will ever be" he explained. Barry was a little indifferent to the news. On one hand he was kind of jealous that his kid will naturally be faster than him after years of training, but on the other hand – he was glad that it will be his kid that is going to be better than him.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Well… this week just keeps getting weirder" he stated. Cisco chuckled nervously "Yeah… it's about to get weirder" he stated. Barry raised an eyebrow to the scientist.

"Well… Your Super Speed isn't the only mutated powers that Flash Junior is going to have…" he stated, "Remember the Caitlin Snow we met on Earth Two?" he asked, Barry nodded, "Yeah, Killer Frost" he stated. Cisco typed something new into the computed, "Well, they were both exposed to the explosion, so technically they both have the same Meta Human powers…" he started.

"Something happened to Earth Two Caitlin, so she was changed in her personality and trigged the mutated powers to activate… Even if that didn't happen in our reality, the mutation is still in her DNA, it's just dormant… I think it's been to long for us to activate it in her… but it would appear that she has passed it on to little Flash Junior" he explained

* * *

Barry was still trying to process everything that he had just been told, he tried to comprehend that just in a few weeks' time, he would have a Super Speed kid that would have ice shouting out of its hand… with everything that had happened recently, he truly had his world turned upside down… he still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing

A/N - I refer to Caitlin and Barry's kid as 'it' because I don't want to give up the gender just yet, but it'll be coming soon enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review!


	27. New Kid

Caitlin was looking directly into Barry's eyes, she blinked her eyes as the speedster finished explaining what was happening. Caitlin saw Barry's lips move, but no sound admitted from them. Caitlin shook her head back into reality, "What?" she asked. Barry gave a cheesy smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... like I said… Junior is going to have more than one power… Your recessive bit of cold DNA and my dominate Super-Speed DNA…" he explained, he paused for a moment, "Surprise!..." he exclaimed a bit nervously.

Caitlin didn't exactly know what to say, "So… we're not only going to have a meta-human child… it's going to be the first time we've ever seen a meta with two powers?" she asked. Barry widened his cheesy smile and nodded.

Caitlin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is… crazy…" she stated, Barry chuckled and grabbed her hand, "We'll be fine Cait… besides, it's not like it's the craziest thing we've ever seen" he stated. Caitlin nodded, "Okay…" she paused, "This kid's teen years aren't going to be fun…" she joked.

Barry laughed, "Agreed" he stated, he glanced down at his watch, "Okay, we have dinner with Joe, Iris, and Wally in about two hours. We're going to tell them that in about two weeks, Joe is going to be a grandpa" he explained.

Cisco burst into the room, "Barry! We got a situation!" he exclaimed, Barry smiled "Duty Calls" he retorted and sped over to Cisco, "What's wrong?" he asked as he formed his smile into a serious glare. Cisco glanced back, "Umm… There is a guy in the lobby, he sort of just walked in…" he paused for a moment, "He wants to talk to The Flash…" he stated.

Barry raised an eyebrow, "How did he get past all our security?" he asked. Cisco shrugged "I have no idea, but none of it is damaged and he doesn't seem hostile… and I'd like to keep it that way" he stated. Barry nodded in agreement, he zipped into his costume and walked into the lobby.

He wasn't really sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what he saw. The man Cisco spoke of wasn't some 40 year old supervillain in spandex… Actually, the guy was around 22 year old man with slicked back black hair, he was wearing some blue jeans, a black jacket with a white V-Neck t-shirt, he had a silver chain with a cross on the end of it.

There was something that stood about the man, his abnormally white smile and bright, light blue eyes. He walked up to Flash with a bright smile for someone who just broke into the Labs. The man reached out to shake the speedsters hand. Flash was reluctant to grasp his hand, "You know you're trespassing right?" he asked, the man looked a little hurt, "Fine then, I didn't want to shake you're hand anyway" he stated sarcastically.

"Sorry if I'm not very chipper, you just broke into Star Labs" he stated. The man chuckled, "I didn't even break anything, I simply walked in" he stated, Flash glared into the man's eyes. The man scanned Flash's body, he chuckled "Barry, you don't have to wear the tights" he stated.

Barry's eyes widened, "How did you-" Barry was cut off by the man's new remarks "Yep, I know who you are and you have no clue who I am" he retorted. Barry's glare intensified.

"My name is Sam Davis, but you may call me Sammy. Your name is Barry Allen, you are the famous Flash. Mother is Nora Allen died about 15 years ago, I viewed the files, you were there and told the police that there was a man made of lightning… sound like anyone you know?" he asked.

Barry shook his head, "How could you possibly know any of this?" he asked in extreme awe. Sammy chuckled "Well you see, I'm like you. I have powers, except mine are much cooler than yours" he taunted.

"I have the ability to take over and control any tech I want, with my mind" Sammy explained, Barry raised his eyebrow "So, if you were exposed to the particle accelerator, how come you've only just showed yourself now?" he questioned.

Sammy chuckled, "I never said that I was a Meta-Human because I was exposed to the accelerator" he hinted, "About fourteen months ago, I was stationed in Afghanistan as a tech specialist and I volunteered for an experiment… They put microchips in my brain, wrists, thighs, and heart…" he explained.

"The microchips infused me with the internet, I have access to everything - Video Surveillance, Police scanners, Bank Accounts… Hell, I'm the best hacker in the world, but I chose to go dark. I deleted all and any evidence of me and I've been in the shadows for the past eight months, but now I've decided to come back into the bright of day" he stated with a much more serious tone

Barry seemed confused, "Why are you telling me all this?" he asked. Sammy scratched the scruff on his chin, "I know I didn't make much of a first impression, but I want to help you… I need to help you..." he paused for a moment "I did some bad things… terrible things, then I saw you… You saved the world and were willing to give your life in the process… I just want to help" he explained.

"So let me get this straight… You want to become part of team Flash?" he asked. Sammy nodded "Yeah, I want to help people…" he scanned the room, "And I think that you could use my help. This place is super vulnerable for cyber-attacks" he stated.

Barry rolled his eyes, "You and Felicity would get along perfectly… but I need something to prove that you aren't lying to me… If I'm going to let you into the lives of my friends and family you need to prove that you're on my side." The speedster explained.

Sammy nodded, his eyes turned completely bright blue. After a moment, Sammy's eyes faded back to normal, "There is a robbery about to take place towards the South-East end of Central City." He stated. Barry's eyes widened, "How do you know that?" he asked in awe.

Sammy smiled, "I hacked into a CCTV Camera, and there are a couple guys with clown masks that are near the South East Bank… I'll go catch me some bad guys" he retorted. He started to walk out of the building, "Hey wait, I could help you" he shouted. Sammy looked back at them "Don't need it" he retorted with a smirk.

In a few minutes, Sammy was on top of a roof next to the Bank. His eyes went blue for a moment, "Okay, I have a view on the guys" he stated into the comms of Team Flash. Cisco and Caitlin looked surprised as Sammy's voice burst through their speakers.

"We… didn't give you a comm's piece. How are you talking to us?" Caitlin stated in confusion, Sammy chuckled, "Your Main-Frame was easy to hack into, I've got access to all your files, comms system, and security protocols…" he paused for a moment to admire his work, "If you guys let me, I could make the system nearly impenetrable" he stated with confidence.

Cisco's jaw hung open in amazement, "I'm impressed" he stated, "Barry, this guy could help us out… Plus, he's ex-military" he reasoned. Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Let's just let see if he's on our side…" he stated. Caitlin looked at Barry, she could tell that he was nervous.

He had been on edge of other Meta-Humans since Light had told him about the new threat of evil that was coming for him. Caitlin grabbed his hand, "It'll be okay… Let's just see what he can do." She stated to him with a sympathetic look of her face. Barry gave a smile and nodded.

"Okay Sammy… Do your thing" Barry stated. Sammy gave a grin, "With pleasure" he retorted. Caitlin and Barry rolled their eyes simultaneously, but Cisco was watching intensively, the new meta intrigued him.

Sammy crouched down and slowly walked towards the group of men that were working their way into the bank. One of them were tampering with the electronic wiring to the building. There was a rather large one, "What the hell is taking so long?" he asked slightly annoyed.

The one that was working on the wiring rolled his eyes, "Patience Brother, I will shut down the power to every single electronic that is connected to the power grid. There will be no evidence that we were ever here" he explained, The larger man groaned "Just hurry, it's freezing out here" he complained.

Sammy snickered a bit, "Thanks for revealing your evil plan to me" he whispered. Sammy patiently waited for a few moments, "What are you doing?" Barry asked through the Comms. Sammy smirked, "Wait for it…" he replied.

Barry was about to respond, but all the lights went dead. The smaller of the brothers stood up and laughed, "There we go, let's go boys" he ordered his crew. Barry groaned "Are you gonna do something?" he asked annoyed.

Sammy smiled, "Let there be light…" he muttered, all the light went back online. The men all started to panic, "What the hell?! I thought you said this would stay off!" he yelled at his brother. The smaller of the brothers started to shake his head, "Must have been a backup generator, It'll only be a moment before I take it out" he explained.

After a moment of him trying to shut the power back off. He had an extremely confused look on his face, "What the… Someone is manually powering this sector… and they've locked me out from shutting it back down" he explained. The larger thug groaned, "I thought you said you were the best?!" he asked aggravated.

Sammy blinked his eyes a few times and his face was covered in some sort of a black mask. If it was possible, Cisco dropped his jaw a bit more, "Like the mask? It's made of Vibranium, a friend gave it to me" he stated with a smile.

Sammy jumped down from his vantage point and raised his hand as the thugs aimed their guns at him, "You're right – He's not the best, I am" he stated. The smaller thug walked closer to him, "You countered me? I didn't think there was anyone better than me… How did you do that?" he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Sammy rolled his eyes, "I'm not really the type of guy to go telling secrets. Let's just skip to the part where I kick your asses" he retorted with a smirk. Sammy leapt towards the man and swung his fist into his face, it wasn't even full force and the small man went flying backwards.

The larger of the men looked at his brother as he lay unconscious on the floor, he looked at his two partners, "Don't just stand there… Get him!" he ordered. They all three charged Sammy, he was smiling underneath his mask, this was going to be fun.

The first of three charged at him with a knife, he was sloppy. Sammy launched his foot at his hand and knocked the knife out of his hand, Sammy drop kicked the man into the nearest wall, he finished the man off by punching him the stomach.

"One down, two to go" he retorted, the next thug started to lung at him. Sammy shoved his fist away and slammed his knee into his stomach, the man was rather weak, he fell almost immediately.

Cisco smiled, "I have a good feeling about this kid" he stated, Caitlin had a bit of a smile forming too. Barry was still unsure and had a concentrated look on the new kid's actions.

"And then there was one…" he retorted. The large man slowly walked up to Sammy, "I will destroy you, little man" he threatened. Sammy's smile grew a bit larger, "I'm shaking in my custom made boots" he retorted sarcastically.

Sammy scanned the man, he was at least 6 feet 9 inches, approximately 290 pounds… 'This is gonna be a piece of cake' he thought to himself. The man charged him, Sammy ducked down and dodged the attack. He countered with a few hits to the back of his torso.

The man turned around and threw his fist into Sammy's stomach, he was throw back a few feet. Sammy shook his head and ran towards the big man, he slammed his fist into his face a couple of times. The thug was discombobulated, he couldn't see straight.

Sammy ran behind the thug and threw his fist into the back of his neck, he fell to his knees and Sammy hit the weak point once again after a moment, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sammy panted a little bit, "We have a winner…" he muttered. He tied up the thugs and then started his way back to Star Labs. His smile never left his face.

Barry and Sammy were looking directly at each other, "Well… You proved me wrong, You really want to help? Then help. In a few weeks, Cisco and I will be embarking on a trip… into another universe, several universes… it's some weird shit… but If you really want to be a hero, then help us" Barry stated.

Sammy smiled and nodded "I'm in… let's get to work" he stated with a smile and some major confidence.

A/N - I implemented a new character that I think I'm going to make a new member of Team Flash and part of the new Multiverse plot. Let me know what you think of the new guy and of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed, Please Review!


	28. Out of Time

Barry smiled, he looked across the table. Himself and Cait were eating with Joe, Iris, and Wally. Cait was clutching Barry's hand, "So… Umm, Joe…" at this moment Barry realized he didn't really think about Wally.

Wally still had no idea he was the Flash… and it's gonna be pretty weird when in less than a month, Cait and Barry are going to have a kid. Barry was trying to find the words, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wally… I need to tell you something. Are you okay with that Joe?" he asked hinting towards what he was speaking of. Joe looked a bit of surprised and confused, telling Wally about the Flash had come out of nowhere. Joe shrugged, "If that's what you want to do…" he sighed, "It's your secret, not mine" he stated.

Barry gave a weak smile and nodded, "Wally… this might be hard to comprehend, but… I'm the Flash" he told him with a serious glare. Wally burst into a fit of laughter, "That's a good one Barry" he chuckled wildly. Barry smirked and raised an eyebrow "You don't believe me?" he asked.

Wally couldn't hold a straight face, he shook his head "Not one bi-" he was cut off. Barry sped the both of them to the top to a tall skyscraper, Wally jumped once he realized where he was. He quickly looked at Barry, "How the hell did you do that?!" he exclaimed.

Barry crossed his arms and smirked, "Believe me now?" he asked. Wally nodded quickly, "Yes, Yes, please get me down from here" he begged. Barry nodded and sped him back down to Joe's house.

Barry and Wally sat back into their seats. Wally still had a look of amazement on his face, "Do all of you know about him?" he asked with a grin on his face. They all nodded, Wally was amazed but at the same time was confused, "Wait… Why did you decide to tell me now?" he asked. Joe and Iris nodded, they were wondering the same thing.

Barry smiled and glanced over at Caitlin, "Well… My powers are connected to something called 'The Speed Force' and that is passed through my offspring… So Flash Junior is gonna have Super-Speed…" he paused for a moment.

"And he or she is coming much faster than a baby normally would…" he explained. Joe raised an eyebrow, "How fast is faster than normal?" he asked. Barry's smile turned into a cheesy smile, "About… Two and a Half weeks…" he explained nervously.

All three of them dropped their jaws in disbelief. Joe and Iris were about to bombard Barry with questions, but Barry's started to ring. He quickly looked down at it, he looked confused "What the hell?" he muttered. Barry started to walk out of the room, "Sorry, I'll be back. Cait, answer the science stuff" he told them.

Once outside, Barry looked down at his phone again, the number read the same – 000-000-0000. Barry was extremely confused, "Hello?" he answered the phone. There was a moment of silence and Barry thought of hanging up, but a few words were muttered out.

"Samuel is lying to you" the voice was cold, it held a Russian accent and some sort of voice modifier that made the man's voice sound like a robots'.

"What? Who the hell is this?" Barry asked, the call went dead. Barry looked down at the phone, he didn't know who it was, but it proved something – There was more than meets the eye to the new kid. Caitlin walked next to Barry, "Hey Bar, Everybody is eating… Are you okay?" she asked when she saw the distressed look on the Speedsters face.

"We're going to have to cut dinner short. I have some questions for our new friend" he stated. Caitlin looked slightly confused, but went along with it.

Barry and Caitlin sped over to Star Labs, Barry walked over to Sam who had a bright smile on his face as he spoke with Cisco. Barry glared deeply at Sam, he grabbed his shoulder and attention.

"I got a call from… someone, he told me that you are lying to us" Barry informed. "I wasn't sure that I believed him, but I did a quick search. There are no Samuel Davis's in the Army, Navy, Air Force, or even Coast Guard… Now stop lying and tell me who the hell you are!" he exclaimed.

Sam pulled Barry's hand off of his shoulder, "Fine… I did lie… My real name is Sam Rogers, Davis is just a cover name" he confessed. "I lied because you wouldn't believe the truth… I'm not 24… I'm 94" he confessed.

All three of the scientist dropped their jaws, "Samuel Rogers, I was in the army in the 1940s… with my older brother – Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America… We were both inducted into a science experiment, he was injected with something that boosted his physical attributes and mine boosted my mental attributes" he explained.

"My serum, it increased my IQ to about 220, I know 48 different languages, and of course after a few microchips were installed into me – I can control all tech… And the Doc gave me a weaker version of Steve's serum… Gave me some basic abilities…" he paused for a moment.

"But something… unexpected happened… When the two serums mixed, something happened to me… I stopped aging" he conveyed with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Barry was still angry, but he actually felt bad for Sam. Sam clinched his fist, "Steve was frozen for 70 years… I was hiding in the darkness for all that time." He shook his head, "Steve was the golden boy of America, I was in the army for 3 months. Once they realized that something was wrong… They ran test on me for 3 fucking years… They didn't even tell me that Steve was dead… or that they thought he was dead" he stated.

"I escaped, then I hid… for almost 70 years I hid in fear, not knowing if one day I was going to drop dead, but I survived. I learned that they had declared me as killed in action… They lied to everyone, they even gave me a purple heart, just so their sick experiments didn't get publicized…" he explained

"Then I saw my big brother fighting alongside some of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I reunited with my brother and then I saw something – A chance, a chance to be better than the men who created me. If you let me help you, then just maybe I can make something good of all the time I have… I've already wasted a lot of it…" he stated with a halfhearted smile.

Barry was amazed by his story and by the faces of his friends, he could tell that they were too.

Barry was at loss for words, "That's… different than what I thought you were gonna say…" is all Barry could manage to say.

Barry waved both the other scientist, "Team Meeting!" he exclaimed. Sam had a bit of a smile on his face, "I'll just stand over here" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, I don't know what to do… Let's have a vote – Keep him on the team or kick him out" they all voiced their opinions and turned back to the Solider Out of Time.

"We've all spoken… We all think that you should stay on the team… but we have one condition, No more lies. If we're going to be a team, there are no more lies" he ordered.

Sam had a huge smile on his face, "Yes! Thank you! No problem, No more lies. Now, let's go kick somethings ass!" He yelled excitedly.

Barry rolled his eyes, this guy might be shady, but he'll be damn useful in their new mission.

A/N – I'm going to go back the Multiverse, I just wanted to give this guy a more colorful history, he's going to be a big part of the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Please Review!


	29. Initiate Project Multiverse

A/N – All of the Earth's in the story are not cannon and I will be making my own versions of the different universes. Thanks for reading and please Review.

Barry looked up at the skyline of Gotham City, it was dark and cloudy. Barry ran a hand through his hair, the day was finally here, they were about to venture into a whole different universe… several actually, and Cisco couldn't be more giddy.

Sam walked over to Barry, "Hey Bar, who's the chick in spandex?" he asked referring to Supergirl, she was going with them after she overheard their conversation… from 8000 miles away. Barry smiled a bit, "Oh, that's Supergirl. She's an alien that helps protect our world" he explained.

"She will be going with us?" Sam asked, Barry nodded "Yep. You, Supergirl, Cisco, and I" he listed. Sam grinned a bit, "Good, the more the merrier" he stated. Barry smirked, "Does our IT guy have a little crush?" he retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Let's just focus on not dying today" he retorted. Barry chuckled a bit "Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me" he joked. Barry and Sam walked over to Cisco, "Are we ready?" The Speedster asked. Cisco held a weak smile "Yep… Let's go dive into some different universes…" he said with a sickly look on his face.

Cisco started smacking his gums, "Oh no, it's happening again – I got no spit" he started to panic. Sam put his hand on Cisco's back, "We're gonna be okay, relax and we'll be okay" he reassured the scientist. Cisco smiled and nodded.

"We all ready?" Barry asked everybody, they all nodded. Barry smiled "Let's go find us a Super-Villain" he retorted. The speedster turned to Caitlin, she and Dick were staying behind to make sure that the portal stayed open until they arrived back.

"I love you Cait" he told her as he kissed her on cheek, "Do me a favor and don't die in there" she retorted with a bit a smirk, Barry chuckled and kissed her again "I'll try my best" he retorted.

Supergirl walked up to the two, "Nightwing says our window is open" she explained. Caitlin pulled up something on the computer, it was a timer "You only have 4 days to look for the big bad guy, the timer is calibrated on all of your phones too. You have to get out by then or whatever universe that you're in, is the one you'll be stuck in… and I suggest that you all stick together" she explained.

Barry looked back at the three of his friends, "Let's do this" he stated. Sam smiled and rubbed his hands together, "This is going to be fun!" he exclaimed.

Caitlin and Dick started to type on their computers and the portal opened up, the blue array of lights were truly beautiful. Barry ran a hand through his hair, they all had the same look on their face… Determination… determined to find and stop the threat before it ever arises.

Barry looked back at Caitlin, one last time. Her stomach had started to protrude forward, he had to stop this threat… before he could harm either of them.

"Aren't we supposed to say something cool before we jump into something life-threatening?" Barry asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Sam smirked "Something Cool" he retorted. They all walked through the portal, then there was a blinding flash of blue light.

For a moment, Barry couldn't see anything for a moment. He blinked his eyes for a moment and his vision returned for him… he wished it didn't. There was nothing, scorched ground, war torn lands… there was almost nothing.

"Where the hell are we?" Supergirl asked, they all were shocked by their new surroundings. Sam put his hand to his head, "Jeeves give me our location" he ordered. There was paused "In reference to Earth 1 it is approximately in the center of Central City" a robotic British accent answered.

Barry raised an eyebrow, "What is that?" he questioned. Sam smirked a bit, "It's a virtual AI that acts as my personal butler" he explained. Supergirl grinned a bit "Jeeves?" she asked. Sam shrugged "I'm not very creative.

"If you're done questioning Jeeves, then I think I know what happened." He still held his smirk strong, "We're sitting in a crater in the middle of Central City… does that sound familiar?" he asked. Barry's eyes widened, "So… this is a universe where… I _failed_ …" he muttered.

"Yeah… in this universe, for some reason… Zoom's bomb dropped instead of being stopped" he explained. All of them hung their head, it was terrifying that this was so close to their reality.

"Welcome to Earth-3…" Sam muttered to himself.

"I don't think who we're looking for is here… Let's move on" Barry stated. They all couldn't wait until they were out of this hellish earth.

"Sam get us out of here" Barry told him, Sam quickly nodded, his eyes turned blue and a new portal opened in front of them. Cisco ran a hand through his hair, "This is only the start…" he stated. They all went into the portal.

The blinding light returned, Barry's vision returned quicker than the last time. This Earth was… different, everything seemed to be normal. There was sign that read – Welcome to Central City! Barry sighed in relief, at least this one seemed normal.

Kara (Supergirl) winced her eyes in pain, "This is… different..." she stated. Barry looked up in the sky, "Yeah… that's… weird" he stated in confusion. The sun wasn't yellow, it was red. Barry cursed under his breath, they just lost their Kryptonian. Red Sun stripped her of her powers.

"Jeeves hack something… what is this?" Sam asked, it took a moment, but Jeeves answered "This Earth seems to be much more advanced in their technology because of a lack of the Dark Ages." The robotic personality explained.

"Also, the gravitational pull seems to be much weaker here due to the smaller size of the Red Sun" he added. Sam nodded "Thanks Jeeves" he thanked. Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, let's get this evil version of treasure hunt started" he stated.

Barry looked up at the sun, "Sam, you and Kara search Central City and then go to Metropolis. Cisco and I will go to Gotham and expand that towards Coast City" he explained. Sam looked over at Kara with a smile, "Can't wait" he retorted.

Barry smirked and nodded, "If you find anything, then call us and we'll try to take this villain down together, do not engage by yourself" he explained. Barry ran a hand through his hair once again and looked down at his timer on his phone "We have about 95 hours left, let's use those effectively.

Barry paused for a moment and looked up at the Sun, "Welcome to Earth-4…" he stated with determination in his tone.


	30. Earth-4 Part 1

Sam and Supergirl – Central City and Metropolis

Sam walked along the streets of this new Central City, he looked to the side of him, Kara had a bright smile on her face. This place did take her powers away from her, but there really was no need for them. He wasn't sure what it exactly was, but for some reason there were extremely low crime rates.

Kara walked up to Sam, "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. Sam smiled and nodded in agreement, her excitement joyous attitude to their new surroundings was nice, he was used to dealing with assholes. Sam looked at his surroundings, almost everyone had a smile on their face. Someone everyone was nice on the streets, Someone says "Hi" a complete stranger would say "Hello" back with a smile on their face… It made him wish it was like this in their Earth.

Jeeves interrupted his thoughts, "Sir, I thought this might intrigue you" he stated. Sam's eyes went blue and a picture of a newspaper for this Earth popped up.

The head title read – The Flash and Vibe to receive the key to the city. Sam's eyes returned to their normal colors. Sam grabbed Kara's hand "We're taking a quick detour" he explained and he pulled her towards the crosswalk.

There were floating cars that were zooming past as they tried to get across the street, Sam rolled his eyes. The tech boy snapped his fingers and all the lights in his vicinity turned red, the traffic stopped. Kara smirked, "I'm not gonna lie, that was impressive" she stated. Sam looked back at the Kryptonian and smiled, "That's only the start" he stated a little cockily.

They made their way around their city, until they found the ceremony. The mayor of this Central City was standing atop a stand he held a key in his hand, it only took a moment and two heroes flashed into the picture.

"Jeeves look through everything, I want their real names" he ordered his robotic butler, it only took a second, "Wallace West and Iris West" he explained. Sam smiled "And the plot thickens" he muttered, "Wait… West as in the West's that raised Barry?" she asked, Sam smiled a bit more and nodded.

"Jeeves to a search, keywords – Barry Allen" he ordered, "Mr. Allen seems to be a well-known Scientist in the technology department. In fact, most of the cars that you've seen are manufactured by Allen Industries" he explained.

Sam nodded, "Thanks Jeeves" he thanked. Sam turned to Kara, "This place is like a utopia, let's move to our next target." He suggested, Kara nodded in agreement. They walked out of the and made their way to a car.

Sam smirked, "Jeeves, I want that car" he stated. The car unlocked its doors and revved its engine, Kara and Sam jumped into the car, it was dark blue and futuristic. Kara looked confused, "Wait… this is a car. How could you hack into to it?" she asked as they started to drive down the street.

"Look around, a disadvantage to being 1000 years advanced, everything is connected to tech. Barry designed these cars to be non-mechanical, everything is made with tech. I could shut down the power to the entire city if I wanted to… In a world like this, people like me are extremely powerful…" he explained.

Kara scanned his expression, "Why do you sound like you don't like it?" she asked. Sam shrugged, "Because if someone got my powers, then they could destroy this world… it's scary" he stated. Kara was a little surprised by his answer, but she didn't question him any further.

They drove to Metropolis, it took a few hours, they enjoyed their time together. Sam would say something sarcastic and Kara would giggle and roll her eyes. They eventually drove into the city… it wasn't anything like what it is on Earth-1.

The city was dark, the sun was covered with pollution, and the city was in shambles. Kara seemed shocked, "What the hell?" she asked.

Kara shook her head and refused to believe him, "No, no, no, My cousin wouldn't this that happen" she stated. Sam had an idea, "Jeeves do a search, keyword – Superman" he ordered, "There is nothing under that name" Jeeves explained.

"Do one on Clark Kent" he ordered, "Still nothing, Sir" Jeeves explained. Kara look shocked that he knew Superman's real name. Sam sighed in anger, "Search for Supergirl" he ordered, "Nothing Sir, and I've already done a search for Kara Danver, nothing" the robotic voice explained.

Kara looked crushed, she didn't exist… at least not on this planet. An idea popped into Sam's head, "Jeeves do one last search, Keyword… Krypton" he ordered. This one took a moment before he answered back, "There is research project that in a different solar system with a yellow sun, the scientist on the project suspect that it contains alien life. They're calling it Krypton" He explained.

Kara's jaw dropped, "Krypton didn't… explode…" she said with joy in her voice. Sam smiled at her reaction. Jeeves interrupted, "Excuse me Sir, Mr. Allen would like me to remind you that you now have approximately 90 hours left to search and he would like to move on to another Earth after you two search Metropolis" he explained.

Sam's eyes went blue, "There's no need for that, there are no people living in Metropolis, it was the host of a battle a few years ago, between China and America. It serves as a scar on the face of this utopia…" he explained.

Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled out his phone to call Barry, "Hey Bar, Zip over here so we can get out of here" he stated. A few minutes later, Barry flashed next to them with Cisco in his arms.

Cisco had a smile on his face, "That was cool!" he exclaimed, referring to running with Barry. Sam smirked, "That's a nice new hairdo" he retorted sarcastically. Kara giggled as she realized the scientist's hair was sticking up wards. Barry chuckled a bit as Cisco scrambled to get his hair down.

Sam snapped his fingers and opened a portal, "Shall we?" he asked with a smile on his face. They all walked through the portal and the bright blinding light returned.

A/N – I will be uploading the Barry and Cisco portion of this Earth later. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


	31. Earth-4 Part 2

Barry skidded to a stop, a sign was in front of him – Gotham City, Home of the Batman. Barry looked back at Cisco who was clutching tightly to Barry's back for dear life. Barry chuckled, "Psst… Cisco we're here" he stated. Cisco opened his eyes and nervously chuckled, "I wasn't scared…" he muttered.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "You were screaming the whole way here" he said with a smile. Cisco ran his hands to his hair to straighten it, "Let's just start looking…" he muttered. Barry smiled and nodded, "I think I know where to start…" he thought aloud as he looked at the welcome sign.

Barry grabbed the scientist and zipped towards Wayne Manor. After about half a minute, they arrived at their destination. Barry knocked on the giant doors of the mansion. After an moment, a familiar face opened the door, it was the old smile of Alfred.

The butler seemed to be expecting him, "Hello Mr. Allen, Master Bruce is expecting you" he explained. Barry smiled and walked into the mansion, he wasn't sure why Bruce Wayne would be expecting this world's Barry Allen, but he gladly accepted the invitation inside.

Alfred inspected Cisco as he followed behind Barry, "I assume this is the gentleman from your Applied Sciences division" he stated. Barry started to piece somethings together, he saw a paper that read – Wayne Enterprises and Allen Industries to plan merger. Barry smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, this is Cisco Ramon. He will be explaining a few reasons to Mr. Wayne why this merger would be most efficient" he told the old butler. Alfred smiled, "Good, I will alert Master Bruce of your presence." He stated as he walked into a corridor of this maze of a mansion.

Barry turned to Cisco, "Okay, you give Bruce some fake reasons about business. I'm gonna search the Batcave" he explained. Cisco looked confused, "Wait, what?" he asked. Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Allen Industries is my Earth-4 counterpart's company, Bruce's company is merging with mine. You need to make a good argument. Good Luck!" he zipped off to search the house.

Cisco groaned in agitation. Alfred returned, "Master Bruce will see you now" he explained. Cisco put a fake smile on his face, 'I'm going to kill Barry' he thought to himself.

Barry skidded to a stop at the clock that leads into the Batcave… or at least, it usually would. The clock door didn't open. Barry zipped around the rest of the house, there was no Batcave entrance. Then it hit him, Bruce Wayne wasn't the Batman on this Earth.

Barry looked back at the room that Cisco was inside. He gave a cheesy smile, "Sorry bud, This is gonna go a lot quicker with just me" he muttered under his breath.

Barry had a list of locations that he had that he thought he should check. Barry shook his head free of that idea, "I can run at almost 2000 miles per hour, I'll just check everything." He stated with confidence. He got ready and took off at top speeds.

It took almost three hours, but he checked every nook and cranny that was in Gotham. This was no person with devil horns coming out of his head. Absolutely nothing, but had yet to check Coast City. He had to find this bastard.

He zoomed off to Coast City, he search for a little while… until he was something while he was running. He skidded to a stop, "What the hell?" he asked to himself. He went back a few hundred yards to verify what he saw.

He dropped to his knees, he couldn't believe what he saw. He stood in the middle of a graveyard, there was a single grave that stood out to him – Caitlin Snow-Allen, extraordinary scientist, loving wife, and mother.

Barry knew it wasn't _his_ Caitlin, but it hurt like you couldn't believe. He ran through his hair in distress. His phone started to ring, he quickly answered it, "H-h-hello?" he stuttered as he answered the unfamiliar number.

"Greetings Mr. Allen" a robotic voice greeted the speedster, "J-Jeeves?" he asked, "Yes sir, You currently have 91 hours left before the closing of the portal between Earth's. Would you like me to schedule a rendezvous with Mr. Rogers and Ms. Danver?" the robot asked.

"Y-yeah… Me and Cisco will come to them, just tell them to be ready to leave" he explained, "Very good, Sir" he stated. Barry ran a hand through his hair, he looked back one last time at the grave. He needed to find this guy and find him now.

Flash zoomed off and went back to Gotham, he quickly grabbed Cisco out of the mansion and pulled him outside the yard. Cisco was sweating like crazy, "Thanks man, Bruce is still as scary as the other one" he stated.

Barry's phone started to ring, Barry glanced down to see Sam's number, he answered it, "Hey Bar, zip over here so we can get out of here" Sam stated. Cisco climbed onto the back of the Speedster and he took off for Sam and Kara.

After a few minutes, Barry flashed next to Sam and Kara with Cisco in his arms. Sam smirked, "That's a nice new hairdo" he retorted sarcastically. Kara giggled as she realized the scientist's hair was sticking up wards. Barry chuckled a bit as Cisco scrambled to get his hair down.

Sam snapped his fingers and opened a portal, "Shall we?" he asked with a smile on his face. They all walked through the portal and the bright blinding light returned.


	32. Earth-5

Barry stepped out of the portal, the blinding light wasn't as bad as it was becoming a regularity. The bright white started to fade away... but he couldn't see anything. Now that he thought about it he couldn't move, it seemed like everything, but his mouth was shutting down.

"Guys... is it just me or can you guys not move?" Cisco asked in a shaky voice, "Same here" Barry answered, "Jeeves run a test, what the hell is wrong with us?" he asked the robot butler. Jeeves never answered, "Someone is shutting me out. Stripping me of my powers" he explained with a distressed tone.

Suddenly, they all fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Barry opened his eyes, his head pounded. Barry scanned his surroundings, they were in a dimly lit room. Sam and Kara were tied together with their backs against each other. Cisco and himself seemed to be in the same situation.

There was a man that wore a heavy military outfit and familiar mask. Barry's eyes shot wide open, Sam was faced away from the man, so only Kara and him could see he man, "Sam... Is there anyway that someone can take your mask?" Barry asked nervously.

"No, it's imbedded into my skin and only comes out when I want it to" he explained. Barry cursed under his breath, "So, I'm assuming your name is Sam too" he smirked, he was trying to stall whilst he figured a way out of here.

The Earth-5 Sam nodded, "I never thought you would wake up. You've all been out for almost two days" he explained. Barry's eyes widened "What?!" he exclaimed, he turned his head back to Sam, "How much time do we have?" he asked. Sam's eyes went blue for a moment, "1 hour and 27 minutes" he stated grimly.

Barry glared at the Earth-5 Sam, "Let us go. We've done nothing to harm you" he stated. Earth-5 Sam nodded, "I have not come here to harm you and I apologize for the ropes, but I needed to be cautious" he explained.

"Listen to what I have to say and you are free to go" he explained. Barry didn't rely, but nodded his head, "I stopped you from moving to insure that you wouldn't be startled by my presence. They're was someone that was tracking any activity from the multiverse. She was coming to kill you" he explained

Barry raised an eyebrow "How did you cut off our powers and movement. More importantly who was trying to kill us?" he questioned, "Telekinesis is movement of things with the mind, if I use my mind to put a tight grip on the visionary part of your brain then you can't see. I did the same with the part of your brain that tells your limbs to move" he explained.

"Wait... I have telekinesis?" Sam asked confused. His Earth-5 counterpart nodded, "You've only begun to scratch the surface of your powers. You are much more powerful than you think" he stated, he turned to Cisco, "The same goes for you Cisco. You can do much more that see things" he stated.

"You lost your powers because the person that is trying to kill you has some sort of shield that disables powers around America. I can use mine because of pill that I manufactured that cancels out the shields abilities" he explained

"As for who trying to kill you. He turned on a Television that was near him, "Her." he stated. The news feed showed a woman. Her face was covered by a mask, she had some serious military equipment on. She used some sort of device to alter her voice.

"We have no idea who she is, a few years ago - she showed up with a entire freaking army and took over. She threatened to drop her nuke's on every city in America if we didn't give her full control over the Country..." he looked down at his feet.

"The president refused... She ripped him to shreds and broadcasted it across the world." he stated grimly. All the young heroes looked shocked, "Then there was the meeting. Hundreds of heroes from across the country converged in a secret meeting. We argued for hours about how to handle the threat... but she took advantage of the opportunity" he explained.

"She set off a bomb made that took nearly all of us out... Only four of us Survived..." she explained. He was clinching his fist tightly, "Batman, Light, Atom, and Myself" he listed. Barry's eyes widened, "Wait, Light exist on this Earth?" he asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to have a problem in particular with her. We lead the rebellion against the monster, and we were actually making good progress, but a few months ago... Light lost it, he scoured the Earth until he found the evil bitch... He charged at her, she easily ran her hand through his chest..." he stated grimly.

"Batman left for revenge, he was the best of us. He took our 40 tanks, 300 soldiers, he even managed to face off with her for a few minutes, but he was exhausted and she broke his neck. She burned his corpse outside the White House" he explained, Barry could tell that it hurt him to tell the story.

"That was when our Rebellion died. All of our militia members quit... Just like that I was alone." he explained. Kara spoke up, "Wait, what about Atom?" she asked. The Earth-5 Sam sighed, "Atom... Atom killed himself... He couldn't do it anymore and didn't see a reason to keep going... I had to bury my Best-Friend..." He explained.

They didn't need to see his face to know that it was distressed. Barry nodded, "Guys, we've found her. The villain that Light warned me about, it's her" he told the group. He looked up at the Earth-5 Sam, "Kid, don't try to fight her here. She's too powerful, go back to your Earth and prepare... Prepare for War" he suggested.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did. My Earth has gone to hell and is run by the devil. Go and protect your Earth" he told them. He cut the rope from all of them. He motioned for the Earth-1 Sam to follow him.

The Earth-5 Sam pulled out a needle, "This will help you defend your Earth. Remember, your powers are based in your mind. Think big" he explained, he injected Sam with the contents of the syringe. Sam looked at his counterpart confused, "What is that? I feel great." he asked.

The Earth-5 Sam smiled, "Nano Tech. It upgrades your powers... And it lets you age..." he stated. Sam's eyes widened "You cured me?" he asked, Earth-5 Sam nodded "It's time you lived a normal life. Not run by this curse" he explained. Sam smiled and nodded gratefully at his counterpart.

Sam walked back into the room with his allies, "Ready?" he asked Barry. The speedster nodded, "We're going to War" he stated. Sam nodded, he closed his eyes and consecrated to make the portal. His counterpart was right - he could feel the power surging through him.

He opened the portal and smiled, "Let's go home" he retorted as they all walked through the portal back to their Earth

A/N - Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


	33. Justice Leauge

Hour 0. The Quiet before the Storm

Batman, The Flash, Supergirl, Superman, Captain Cold, The Human Hack (Sam), Nightwing, Green Arrow, A man with a green ring, A woman with a tiara and a lasso, and what seemed to be some sort of Cyborg. Caitlin stood a few feet away from the group, observing the heroes in awe. Batman had his hands crossed as he looked at Flash, "You've brought us all here for a reason" he stated, "Why?" she questioned.

Flash looked over at his friends, "I am the Flash. Some of you know me, some of you are new faces. No matter if you were created in a lab, are an alien, or just someone who wanted to make a difference." He stated. Flash paused for a moment.

"We might not all share the same values…" he glanced over at Captain Cold, "But, the solo thing that has remained true is thus – We all have a need to help those who need it" he explained. Flash took a deep breath, "The threat I face is great and endangers us all. This entire world could be at the mercy of one person if we don't stop her… I'm not forcing you to join our crusade, any of you are free to walk away now" he stated.

None of the heroes moved, they eagerly awaited the rest of his spiel. Flash grinned for a moment, "Okay – Batman, Nightwing, Superman, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Captain Cold."

"If you are to help me, we need trust…" he stated. He looked at Vibe and Human Hack, he pulled off his mask, "My name is Barry Allen, and I'm a CCPD Forensic Specialist" he revealed. HH's mask retracted from his face, "My name is Sam Rogers, and I should have died 70 years ago" he revealed, Vibe pulled off his goggles, "My name is Cisco Ramon, and I work for that guy" he finished as he pointed at Flash.

The rest of them were caught off guard and were a bit reluctant to follow in his footsteps. Nightwing smiled and nodded, Batman was hesitant to let him go. Nightwing pulled his mask off, "My name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, and some used to call me a circus freak, now I fight crime" he shrugged as he revealed.

Superman put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "My name is Clark Kent, and all I am is a Journalist" he added, Green Arrow pulled his hood off and took off his mask, "My name is Oliver Queen, and I'm a billionaire who wants to help" he stated. Green Lantern nodded and pulled off his ring, which revealed his citizen clothing, "My name is Hal Jordon, and a dying alien gave me my ring" he revealed.

Captain Cold rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "My name is Leonard Snart, and Barry convinced me to come here and help" he reveal with a uninterested tone. Supergirl flashed a smile towards Sam, "My name is Kara Danvers, and I'm just a country girl" she revealed.

Cyborg walked forward, "My name is Victor Stone, and I used to be a star athlete... Now I do what I can to help" he explained with a small grin. Wonder Woman walked toward, "My name is Diana Prince, and I fight the good fight" she stated simply.

They all turned their heads towards Batman, the infamous Batman. A few of them knew who he was, but the rest of them were eager to learn. Batman nodded and pulled his mask from his head.

All of them were silent, "My name is Bruce Wayne... and I fight to protect people from the bastard who murdered my parents" he stated. Nightwing smiled at Bruce and nodded. Bruce looked back over at Barry, "So... Enlighten us. Why do you want our help?" he asked.

Barry opened his mouth, but suddenly Cisco vibed out, "Oh shit, Barry..." he stated. Barry turned his head back to the scientist, "She's here..." he stated. Barry was about to question his further, but Vibe quickly turned on the TV.

The woman that had destroyed Earth-5 was on the TV, it said it was a live feed. She had a red hood and a black mask to cover her face, "People of the Earth... For years you have been living a lie of protection and peace" she started.

She motioned her hand towards her, a thug threw the president to the ground, "This man takes credit and stands idly by as these gods roam your streets... That stop now" she stated. She seemed to have a metal arm... It actually kind of looked like Vibranium.

She took her hand and shoved it right through the President's chest, "You think your little heroes can protect you?" She paused for a moment and chuckled, "You're wrong." she stated grimly. Suddenly the ground started to shake, there hadn't been an Earthquake in Central City for years... This wasn't an earthquake.

The feed cut to three places that looked as if they were desolate wastelands and all that remained was three craters, each larger than the last. The feed cut back to the woman who was wiping the blood off of her arm, "Washington D.C., Beijing, Tokyo" he stated.

All the heroes looked upon the destruction in terror, "These three Capitals were only the first to fall. I do not wish to cause any more destruction, unless you provoke me. You are no longer the dominate species of this Earth. We now have control and unless you want the rest of this puny Earth to be annihilated, then I suggest you cooperate" she passively threatened.

Barry had a feeling she had a smug look on her face, "And from now on - Any hero, vigilante, or dumbass with a mask will be executed on sight. It's time someone took this world back from the freaks" she retorted and the feed went dead.

The heroes were still shocked by what they had just witnessed. Barry sighed, "It's too late to prevent it... We're at war" he stated grimly. Cisco seemed more freaked out than the rest of them, "W-What... What do we do?" he stuttered as he asked.

Sam nodded, "We do what soldiers do..." he started, everybody looked his way, "We fight"


	34. The Plan

Hour 3. New Plan

A few hours later, they stormed Star Labs and the Entire Central City. They're using it as some sort of base, the heroes were forced to flee. They all managed to escape the city before they were caught, but not before some close calls.

The amount of power between all the heroes was unimaginable, but still - they were truly struck with confusion and anger. Superman and Supergirl felt helpless, they were arguably the most powerful of them all, but could do nothing.

They all stopped, they were about 35 miles out from Gotham. They were going to re-focus and try to find out what their plan was when they reached Wayne Manor. Bruce was one of the smartest of them all, but he had no idea what to do in actual war... Luckily, they knew someone who did.

Bruce signaled for the group to stop, "It's getting late. We set up camp and continue in the morning" he stated. They were all tired, but Barry walked forward, "I'm not sure that sleeping in the middle of a war-zone is a good idea" he stated.

"I'll stay up" he explained, he formed a bit of a smirk, "I'm more of a night person anyway" he retorted. Barry nodded and went back over to Caitlin, Sam was preparing to find a nice patch of grass to sleep, but Bruce grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away.

Batman, Superman, and Wonder-Woman all were looking at him, almost in desperation. Sam stared back at them, "What's wrong?" he questioned. Batman sighed, "We have no idea how to go about this, as soon as we get to the Batcave - I have no idea how to fight this war" he explained truthfully.

Superman had a hurt and confused look on his face, "I have all this power, but if I even get close to their base of operations - They could decimate the entire world... I'm at a loss" he revealed.

Wonder-Woman seemed the most defeated out of all of them, "I have fought battles and wars before, but nothing to rival this war of the God's... I've no idea how to do this... We need your help" he explained. Sam was shocked.

"Sam... We need your help. You were in World War 1 and have had 90 years to see the world and more importantly, it's people. Do you have any ideas of how we could win this war?" Batman asked.

Sam was dumbstruck, he couldn't believe these Gods were asking him for help... but he didn't intend to disappoint. Sam grinned and nodded, "I've got some ideas..." he started, "On Earth-5, Hundreds of heroes were wiped out in a matter of seconds" he stated

"They were all in one place for a meeting. That was their mistake, we need to break off into groups of three or four, the world still needs us and if we're dead then that won't happen" he explained. Batman nodded, "I like it. Tomorrow, we'll break off into group and work our way toward Wayne Manor" he stated.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head, "No, No that won't work. Tell Alfred to get out of there and head towards Texas" he explained. Batman raised an eyebrow, "Texas?" he asked in suspicion.

Sam nodded, "Right before our bad guy delivered an EMP that disabled all security systems - I hacked into CCTV footage and caught them planting a bomb near Dallas. Half of us will go and disable it" he explained.

"What about he other half?" Wonder-Woman spoke up, "They will make their way towards Canada. I've got a... Friend up there, he has a way to help us" he vaguely explained. Batman nodded, "Do we have an overall plan?" he asked. Sam smirked and nodded, "That's when the real fun begins" he retorted.

"As far as we know - They have a total of eight bombs scattered around the United States. We already located the one in Texas, most likely to cripple out Oil supply if we step out of line. We need to find the rest of the bombs and destroy them. After that, we go for the mother-ship and try to take back Central City and take down whoever this dictator is" he unveiled with a smile.

Superman and Wonder-Woman had big smiles on their faces, Batman even had a bit of a smirk, which he complimented with a slight nod. Sam smiled, "So, we have our plan - Now let's go kick some ass"

The Next Day

All the heroes listened to Sam and Bruce as they unveiled Sam's plan to the group. Supergirl and Barry had smiles on their faces the entire time. Sam ran a hand through his hair as the groups got together

Sam, Supergirl, and Nightwing. Barry, Arrow, and Captain Cold. Superman, GL, and Cisco. Cyborg, Wonder-Woman, Batman, and Caitlin.

They were all getting ready, Barry walked up to Batman and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Please... Protect Caitlin" he pleaded. Batman nodded, "I will Barry. You have my word" he promised.

Batman walked in front of everybody, "Okay, we're heading out now. Remember, do not draw any attention to yourself and do not engage in any combat. We can't afford to alert any forces that we might be rebelling against the Militia. We make our way to Texas, then we regroup and take out the first bomb" he reviewed.

Barry clasped his hands together, "Let's go fight a War" he retorted as all the groups went their separate ways.


	35. Rough First Day

One Day Later - Sam, Dick, and Kara

The youngest of the League all were packed into one group... Well, technically Sam was 95, but his body still though he was 22. They walked down the street of a small city on the border of Arkansas. There was still a three day trip to Dallas.

Kara was growing annoyed, "I still don't get why we can't just buy a car" she stated in a hushed tone. Dick rolled his eyes, "Because, they're monitoring Bruce's account... besides, their militia have shut down most of the roads. We'll have to make due with walking" he explained.

Kara huffed, "You know I could just fly us there" she muttered. Dick groaned, "The point is keep out of sight and not draw attention to ourselves. Just. Walk." he explained with aggravation in his voice. Sam didn't like the way he was talking to the kryptonian.

Sam walked closer to Dick, "Are you okay? You're usually the cheerful one" he retorted. Dick sighed and shook his head, "I didn't mean to snap... Thea is still in Star City. I haven't heard form her" he explained. Barry had filled him in on most of their misadventures before they had met, so he knew of Dick and Thea's "close" relationship.

Sam gave a small smile, "I'm sure she's fine. Barry told me about her, she can take care of herself" he explained. Dick smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sam" he stated. Sam slowed back down and went back to Kara, whom look astonished.

"How do you do that?" she asked, Sam raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" he asked innocently. Kara rolled her eyes, "You're good with people... You'd make a good leader" she stated as a matter fact, Sam shook his head, "I just like hearing myself talk. Barry and Bruce are the guys you should look to for leadership" he explained humbly.

Kara scoffed, "I don't get it. When we first met, before the Earth 3 and 4 mission, I overhead you talking with Cisco and Barry. You gave off the impression of an egocentric douchebag, but these past few days, I haven't seen that same guy" she explained.

Sam shrugged and gave a small smirk, "I guess their's more than meets than eye to me" he retorted. Dick rolled his eyes, "Can you guys stop fondling and get up here. We've still got a few days till we get there" he retorted. Both the heroes faces turned red and just kept walking.

Barry, Snart, and Ollie

The three men walked through the streets of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Barry ran a hand through his hair, he was starting to bite his finger-nails. Oliver rested his hand on the speedsters shoulder, "She's going to be fine Bar. Bruce is one of the best fighters in the world and will protect his friends over his own life" he explained.

"I know... but Cait is due in about a week... what if something happens" he voiced his concerns. Oliver smiled at the speedsters concern for his family, "As soon as we get to Texas, we'll get her a good hospital and make sure she has everything she needs" he reassured.

Barry smiled at Ollie, "Thanks man, I just can't stop thinking about what would happen if something happened to the Baby" he admitted. Oliver lost his smile and turned to a more serious glare.

"I can't stop thinking about what you would do if Cait lost that Baby" he stated back. Barry was confused by what he meant by it, but then in hit him... There's no telling the amount of rage that he would hold if something happened to Caitlin or their baby.

As Barry was trapped among this thought there was some yelling amidst the crowd behind them, "Let me go! You've no right to treat me like this!" A familiar voice yelled. Barry cursed under his breath, Snart was being subdued by several Militia members.

"Leonard Snart, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity and rebelling against our supreme dictator" one of the soldiers announced. No-one dared to intervene, though Snart had been helping the heroes, they all still saw him as a villain.

Barry turned and stepped to get Snart away from their grasp. Oliver gabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the crowd, "No. You said it yourself - Don't draw attention. As far as they know, Smart is alone out here" he reasoned. Barry didn't want to listen to him.

He ripped away from his grip and walked toward Snart, but before he could speed toward him. Snart looked at the speedster directly in the eye and simply shook his head. Barry closed his eyes as the soldiers started to beat on him right in front of everyone. Barry clinched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

Snart lost consciousness and dragged him into a car and took away from the crowd. Barry turned away from the scene and walked back to Oliver, "We have to win" he stated as he shook his head, "For Snart. For the World" he stated as they walked away.

Clark, Hal, and Cisco

Cisco walked and watched in awe at the heroes that he had looked up to for years stood only a few inches away from him. Cisco had admired The Man of Steel since he was 15. They towered over him by at least 5 inches. Cisco had a bright smile on his face.

They walked through the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. Cisco loved this city and he was with some of the most powerful people on the planet... Actually the Universe.

Clark looks back at him and smiled, "You okay back here Cisco? You been staring at us for the past few blocks" he stated. Cisco was dumbstruck, "Y-yeah... You guys are just really cool" he stated.

Hal looked back at him, he pulled off his ring and held it out to he scientist, "Want to try it out?" he asked. Cisco's jaw dropped to the floor, "Are you serious?" he asked in amazement. Hal smiled and nodded, "Ring, No suit and low power" he told the alien ring.

Cisco slowly took the ring from the hero's hand and placed it on his middle finger. He felt power surge through him and his eyes turned a bright green. He smiled he made a small race car in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to attract to much attention, but he was barely containing himself.

Cisco smiled and pulled the ring off of his hand, "Thanks Hal" he thanked as Hal grabbed his ring from the scientist hand. Hal nodded, "Not bad Cisco, you'd make a good member of the Green Lantern Corps" he told the Scientist truthfully.

Cisco nearly died of the joy that the man's joy brought him. Hal weakened his smile a bit. "Cisco... I've got a favor to ask" he admitted. Cisco raised his eyebrow, "Anything" he stated. Hal smiled a bit more and pulled out a jacket that he kept in his backpack.

Cisco was interested in whatever the hero wanted from him, "What's that?" he asked. Hal's eyes softened, "Can you... Vibe this?" he asked. Cisco was surprised by his request, Clark was looking over at the two, watching intensively.

Cisco looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked. Hal looked down for a moment, "It's my Dad's... He died when I was young... I just need to know... Anything" he explained. Cisco gave a small smile and grabbed the jacket. It took a moment but he did Vibe something.

Cisco was brought to some sort of facility, there were two men standing in the center, talking to each other, chuckling with joy. There was one man who looked almost exactly alike to Hal, he had a small photo in his hand, it was a picture of a Young Hal Jordan "Yeah... Hal's got all A's in his classes... but every day he comes home and talks about how he wants to be a pilot, just like me" he explained in the other man.

"He's a good kid" the other man added. Cisco smiled as well as Hal's father, he nodded in agreement. A woman walked into the room, "Mr. Jordan, we're ready to take off" she explained. Hal's father smile and nodded as he turned to the man, "Duty calls" he retorted as he walked out of the room.

Cisco snapped back into reality, Hal eagerly awaited Cisco's answer. Cisco smiled, "I went to an Airfield base... It was your Dad, he talked about how proud he was of you" he explained. Hal let a tear flow down his cheek as he nodded, "Thank you Cisco. This means more to me hat you know" he stated.

Vic, Caitlin, Diana, and Bruce

Cyborg had a hard time blending in, he had to wear a trench coat and hoodie with the hood up to cover his face and most of his body. It was getting darker and harder to see the metallic parts of his body, but he still walked towards he back of the group.

Diana and Bruce walked toward the front with Caitlin shortly behind them, they walked through a small town on the outskirts of Kansas. "So... Do we have a plan of what to do when we find the bomb... how are we even gonna find it?" Caitlin asked

Diana looked back at her and smiled, "We've got more than one person who can run at super-sonic speeds and a man who can search an entire network in a matter of seconds. I think we'll be okay" she stated.

Bruce shook his head, "No. That won't work... They've got cameras everywhere and if they find out that one of us has superpowers or tries to hack into their systems, then their Militia could be on us in seconds" he reasoned. Diana cursed under her breath.

"So what the hell is our plan?" The Princess added. Bruce thought for a moment, "We have to locate the bomb without being detected, they want to cripple the oil fields if necessary. That gives us an idea of where to start" he explained.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "So, we have no idea of where it is?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Bruce looked back at her and glared at her a bit, "This was a surprise attack. We're working from nothing and trying to beat a near indestructible enemy who has beaten us before and is determined to do it again" he explained with an aggravated tone.

Caitlin was throw back by his words, he was truly angry and riled up by the enemy that they faced. Diana softly grabbed the billionaire's shoulder, "Calm down Bruce. We're all trying to protect the world" she reasoned.

Bruce turned to her and softened his eyes and nodded, "You're right..." he admitted and turned back to Caitlin, "Sorry... You're right, we don't really have a plan,Mobutu we'll win... we have to..." he stated.

Caitlin didn't reply as he eyes were locked on a television that was a few feet away from them.

Barry looked at the TV as he walked into a gas station to grab some food.

Sam, Kara, and Dick were shocked by what they saw as they checked into a motel room.

Cisco, Clark, and Hal watched in horror as he watched the news feed on the television.

The TV seemed to have one man holding the camera and another man standing in the shadows. Out of the TV came a sick, crazy, snicker. He walked out of the shadows.

He held a crowbar in one hand and twirling a butterfly knife in the other. Bruce and Dick were thousands of miles away, but we're thinking the exact the same thing... 'He's back...'

The familiar clown face revealed his pale facial features and his evil grin that stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Hello World... Miss me?" The Joker asked followed up by a sick laugh. The Joker had been in hiding for the past year and a half... but now he's back. Joker looked back at he camera, "I know what you're thinking - Hey Uncle J! Where ya been?!" he imitated to the camera.

"Well Kiddo, it's a pretty simple answer. The last time me and Batsy went toe to toe, I realized something... What's the point?" he turned his face to disgust. All the heroes looked to the feed intensively.

"Bats used to love fighting me, beating me to a pulp, and foiling my schemes" he chuckled once again, "I loved it, lived for it... but then it hit me, Bats has grown numb... Bats has found some reason to live... He used to put it all on line, fight me till his body would give out... but now he is defensive and chooses to end the fight before it even begins..." he explained quickly changing emotions every few seconds.

Joker shook his head, "Our last fight, I tired my damnedest to push him over the edge, to make him break his rule... but he finally proved his point - he won't do it..." Joker scoffed at the thought, "So I gave up, and let my mind go numb... but now there's a new player in town and she has told me something that has given our relationship a new spark" he explained.

Bruce's eyes widened, there is only one thing he could have told him... and it wasn't good.

Joker shook his head once again, "But it's no fun being a tattle-tale, so I won't tell everybody just yet... in due time" he passively threatened. Joker chuckled with a sickly laugh, "It won't be any fun, unless Bats gives it all he has, luckily my new friend has provided me with a perfect plan" he explained.

Another light turned on in the room and showed none other than Leonard Snart, blinded to a metal pole. Joker lightly hit the crowbar on the palm of his own hand, he turned back to the camera, "This looks familiar doesn't it, Batsy?" he questioned.

Dick clenched his knuckles until they turned white. Joker flashed a smile to the camera and immediately started to lay waste into Snart. The cries in pain and for help were blasted through the cities. Supergirl looked away, it truly was a disturbing image.

There was some teeth laying amongst the pool of blood that Joker had generated from the man's body. After about three minutes straight of Joker tearing into the man, he stood back up and was still panting a bit. Joker knelt near the near mutilated body and smiled.

"I've got a quick question before I kill you. I hear you're close buds with the Flash, you wouldn't by any chance know his name would you?" he asked with a menacing smile. Snart nodded, "It's... Fuck. You." he mumbled through the blood. Joker rolled his eyes and turned back to the camera.

"He reminds me a lot of that Boy-Blunder kid that kept getting in our way" he retorted. Sam, who had gone to comfort Kara, actually saw physical pain from Dick that was displayed in his facial expression.

"You might want to put the kiddies to be for this one. This is when it gets yucky" he retorted with a smile. Joker pulled back to thrust his knife into Snart's stomach. Dick quickly turned to Sam, who held Kara closely.

"Get it off. Now." he ordered. Sam didn't question, he wanted it off almost as much as Dick did. It only to a few seconds to make his signal untraceable and take down the live feed, but just before the channel went dead - Joker shoved his knife into Snart's stomach and he let out a screech that would haunt the heroes for the rest of their lives.

Dick looked down to the ground, "Let's get some sleep. We'll need all our energy when we kick that bastard's ass" he retorted. Both Kara and Sam nodded. The rest of the heroes were having a hard time grasping what had just happened, but one thing was clear.

They were either going to win, or die trying.

A/N - Hope you enjoyed, there was a lot in this one. That's why it was a little delayed, Sorry. Anyway, please Review.


	36. Not in Vain

A/N - Sorry this one is super late and relatively short, I've been working on another story. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Day 3, Coping with loss

The moon was still high in the night sky, Sam looked up at it. He had made his way onto the top of the building while his two friends slept in the room below. Sam ran a hand through his hair, he was surveying the surrounding area very carefully, he wasn't going to let any more of his team get hurt.

He hear someone step up behind him, he swung his body around, but calmed down once he realized it was only Dick. Sam sighed with relief, "Can't sleep either?" The former boy-wonder asked. Sam nodded and turned back to the edge of the building and leaned against the rail.

Dick leaned against it along with him, "We're going to find them and put them to justice" Dick stated. Sam nodded, "I don't doubt that... It's just... He's crazy and she's smart, that's not a good combination" he explained his fright.

Dick shook his head in confusion, "It doesn't make any sense... Joker has done evil things before, but it's always been in his benefit. Why would he team up with our new bad guy?" he asked in confusion.

"Joker is the symbol of Chaos. It's more than just than whatever our new villain has for him, Joker sees her as a instrument he can use to cause as much destruction as he possibly can" he reasoned. Dick nodded, he looked over at the horizon, the sun peaked out. He jumped up from his sitting position.

"We need to get going. We have two more days until Texas. Bruce has a plan to deal with Joker, no doubt. We nave to focus on the immediate threat, The Bombs." he stated. Sam nodded in agreement, "I'll go get Kara. Go sign us out" he told the former Boy Wonder.

After they all regrouped, they made their way down the street. Sam stopped the group before they could move too far along, he pulled his hoodie over his head and grabbed a discarded can of spay paint. He shook it and wrote the words - Justice League

Bruce, Diana, and Caitlin had already awaken and were once again, on the road. They had grabbed a car, since they ran out of street to walk along and turned into a highway. Caitlin was the one driving. Since, Bruce had gotten too used to driving a tank and Diana doesn't exactly know how to drive.

Bruce sat in the front seat of the rental Jeep. The Billionaire didn't sleep much, how could he? The Joker was now apart of this and that meant bad news, he had already taken one of his allies lives, how long before another.

Bruce has one rule, don't kill, but that damn sure pushes his limits. His was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand, Diana had grabbed his hand, he didn't realize it, but he was about to rip off the door handle.

Bruce looked back at her and smile, "Thanks... Guess I didn't realize what I was doing" he stated. Diana looked at him with soft eyes, "We'll find him. I promise" she stated to the vigilante. Bruce smiled, he actually smiled, "Thanks..." is all he could must out.

Barry was probably the most broken up, Snart was his friend. although he might have not always acted like it, he wanted to do the right thing, he just had the wrong methods. Barry didn't say much as they traveled through the city.

Oliver was brooding as normal, no wonder he and Bruce make such good friends. Oliver looked over at the speedster, "We'll stop The Joker and her. I promise you that, Snart's sacrifice will not be in vain" he assured. Barry gave a weak smile and nod.

"Thanks Ollie... I promise that I'll end their rein of terror, before anyone can ever be harmed by those sociopaths" he stated in a little bit of rage and inspiration. Barry cracked his knuckles and shook his head, "I won't let anyone get hurt again... I'm not going to let them take anymore lives, it's time we take the fight to them." he stated in confidence


	37. New Allies

A/N – I'm Back! I've gotten over that nasty case of writers block and will return to regularly uploading. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please review!

Barry looked at the ground beneath him. He shook his head, he was done, done hiding. He met up with Sam and the rest of the leaguers, they had all agreed that the 'Executioner' (What they had named their new villain) had taken things too far. She had teamed up with the devil himself and let him roam free.

She had let him kill one of their own. Cold wasn't always a good man, and he definitely wasn't the best of them, but in the end he always made the right choice, and he was one of them, and nothing could change that.

So, they were done lurking in the shadows. Watching good people be wronged. Sam skipped a step in his plan. Now, they weren't heading for Texas, Instead Sam, Cisco, and Caitlin all crafted a device. Small enough that Barry could hide it under his emblem.

A device that accelerated the speed force in his cells. He used the accelerator to take a few allies to Sam's friend that he mentioned before, the one who remains in Canada. So, Barry used his speed to take himself, Bruce, Dick, Sam, and Kara. It only took a few minutes to go back for each trip… Getting across the wall that the Executioner had built, that was another story.

Barry took all five of them to the edge of the border, right in front of the wall. Barry pulled off his mask and scratched the back of his head, "Well… this is… A problem…" Barry stated as he sighed. Sam kneeled down and inspected the wall.

"Why? Can't you just vibrate through it?" Kara questioned. Sam shook his head, "He would have to move significantly faster than he can currently run to move more than one person, especially someone without the speed force in them" Sam stated.

"We could blow a hole in it" Bruce stated. Barry shook his head, "No. That would make too much noise. Using my speed already alerted them enough" he explained. Kara huffed, "So… I guess that means I can't break it?" she remarked with a cheeky smile. Sam looked back at her and shook his head with a smile.

Sam scanned the wall, he looked through a few feet of wall, he found it. He stood back up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…" he walked a few feet over to his right, he placed his hand on the wall, it scanned over his palm, and the wall before him opened up.

"Our Entrance" he finished. All four of them looked at him with confusion and glee, "How did you…" Barry started to ask, Sam smiled, "My friend… he has connections in high places" he stated as he walked through the door way, "He should've disabled the nearby cameras, so no un-wanted attention" he explains.

They all arrived on the other side of the wall and Sam shut the path behind him. A man with a dark grey hoodie, hiding in the shadows. He chuckled and walked up to Sam, the other four got in a fighting stance. While Sam smiled and walked closer to the man to embrace him in a tight hug.

The rest of the team relaxed, but were once again confused. After a moment, Sam departed from the man, "Guys… this is my brother, Steve Rogers, though you may know him as Captain America" Sam revealed as The Captain pulled off his hood.

He smiled at the four of them, "Nice to meet you all… Come on, my cabin is this way" he informed as the two turned and started to make their way toward the old wood cabin. Dick, Kara, and Barry all stood in awe at the old legend. Bruce just chuckled and followed the two.

After a few minutes of walking though towering trees, they reached a small wooden cabin. Steve opened the door of the wooden house, the campfire illuminated most of the house. He pulled off his hoodie, his undershirt still had remains of some snow from the freezing outdoors.

"How the hell are you even still alive?!" Barry exclaimed, "The Avengers Tower was blown up by the bomb" he stated. Steve nodded with sadness in his eyes, "Yeah… The rest of my team was lost, I was on a mission in India and returned to the aftermath of the explosion" he explained with his head hanging down.

"So he moved up here, told only me" Sam explained. Barry looked at both of him, "So… Why did you bring us here?" The Speedster questioned. Steve nodded, "This world is under attack and you need all your help, I'll lend a hand if I can. Also, I have a few gadgets that might be of use" he remarked.

Sam smirked as Steve walked over to the back wall, "Me and my brother built this cabin after we both were revived. We made some things, as a contingency plan" he explained. He placed his hand on the wall and opened up to whole new room of futuristic technology.

Sam grabbed a few things and walked out, "We need to leave. Fast. They've probably already tracked your speed pattern and know where we are" he roughly explained. Barry nearly dropped his jaw, "Wait… what?!" he exclaimed in extreme confusion.

Sam remembered he hadn't told him, "Oh yeah… with your new increased speed, you're moving so fast that you're leaving a distinct heat that is only left behind by the speed force" he explained with a cheeky smile. Barry groaned in annoyance.

"That's why I appreciate more of a subtle approach" Sam said with a grin still on his mug. Steve nodded and grabbed his shield from the rack, "Shall we?" he asked with a grin to match his brothers. They all set out for New York, back where the League was.

With their new technology in hand, they were out to win their selves a war.


	38. High Tensions

Barry looked over the railings of the rooftop. He sighed, New York City. This place once represented something, a symbol for Hope, the statue of Liberty represented America's freedom and no one could change that... or so we thought.

Now, the streets were controlled by The Executioner's men's vehicles. The skies were swarmed with their helicopter and the city looked dark with it's looming fair overhead. Barry signed and sped back into the building. The league was forced to hide theirselves in an abandoned apartment building.

Sam, Cap, and Bruce all looked over a map of the city, all were talking about how to best infiltrate the enemy's biggest base, once they take over New York, they'll have the leverage they need to storm Central City and take on Joker and The Executioner.

Sam stood up, a few drops of sweat flowed down his brow. He ran a hand through his hair, "Okay... There's something I've been holding back from telling you... But it's going to come in handy" he explained. He walked over to the ceiling fan in the center of the room that rotated rapidly.

He put his hand in the air and concentrated on the light, a flow of electricity flowed from the light to his hand, the entire league watched in awe as the electricity seemed to flow through his body. He rested and placed his hand back to his side, there was flickering of blue lightning in his eyes.

"H-How?" Barry stumbled to find words. Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, that had stuck in the air a bit, due to the static, "I thought it wasn't important... My powers are more extensive than I've led you to believe" he explained.

Barry glared at Sam, he was angry, they were a team and he was just hiding powers from him. Barry walked close, their noses were nearly touching, "What else aren't you telling us?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Look Bar, I'm sorry. I didn't know how you guys would react" he explained with an apologetic look on his face. Barry clenched his fist, "You've lied before and you've lied to us again. There's no way I can trust you" Barry said with a fury growing inside him.

Dick stepped in between he two and pushed them apart, "Barry, you need to calm down. Tensions are high right now, I think we all need to ca-" Dick was cut off when Barry pushed him into Sam. Barry shook his head, "No. We're at war. We can't have people like you being a detriment to our mission" Barry lashed out, he was ready for fight.

"You know what?" Sam hissed, "I don't know what your fucking problem with me is, but you want me gone. Fine, I'm gone" he yelled at the speedster as he turned to leave the room. Barry sped in front of him he glared deeply at him, "You're not going anywhere" he threatened.

Sam smirked and raised his hand to level with Barry's chest, "Watch me" he said as lightning crackled and popped, then shot out of the palm of his hand. Barry flew back and his the wall, then fell to the ground. Sam slammed the door behind him.

Caitlin rushed to Barry's side, "Barry?!" she cried, he got up slowly but surely. He used his hand to support him, Barry knew something was different. He looked down at his hand and he tried to vibrate it, but it was moving at normal speeds.

"Umm... What happened" he asked. Cap was a few feet away, smirking, "You pissed off the wrong person" he remarked. Barry was surprised that he hadn't left with his brother, but Cap knew something had to be done.

"No... I... I can't vibrate my hand" he said with a confused and shocked look on his face. Bruce nodded, "Looks like Sam's powers were much more extensive than we first anticipated." he remarked with a interested tone. Bruce then turned to irritation, "Damnit... We need him for our plan."

Bruce turned to Kara, "Go get him. Don't get caught" he ordered, she nodded and slipped out the window. Barry was gaining his ability to stand on his own power, but his speed had not returned, "What the hell did he do?!" Barry questioned in anger.

Bruce had a minor glare towards the speedster, "Relax. It's only temporary" he assured. Barry looked at the Bat, "Why do I have a feeling you knew about his powers..." Barry stated. Bruce had a blank expression towards him "I had a hunch. I've worked with similar tech to the kind they used to make him" he stated.

Barry groaned, "And you didn't bother to tell us?" Barry asked in anger, yet again. Cap stepped forward, "What exactly is your problem with my brother. If he wanted to hurt you, he already would have. He could've killed you, instead he just zapped you" he reasoned. Barry groaned.

"Do you guys not fucking get it?! We are fighting a war and not to mention, we're losing!" he yelled. Cap stepped closer, "I've fought wars before and it's a helluva lot harder without allies" he reasoned. Barry groaned, "He kept secrets from all of us, if we can't even count on him to tell hand truth, how can we count him to have our backs in a fight?" he asked.

"Sam hasn't done anything but help you and your cause, why can't you just trust him?" Cap asked. Barry's mind went to Dr. Wells, "I trusted someone once. I trusted him with my life. I considered him one of my best friends, then he stabbed me in the back. So I'm sorry if I have problems trusting again!" he yelled.

The room went silent and Barry leaned against a wall, he looked down at his hand, it started to vibrate at high speeds again. Barry sighed.

Kara slipped back in through the window, "He's gone" she said with an obvious tone of sadness in her voice. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shit..." he mumbled, "We'll have to fight without him, either way, tomorrow we take the city back" he stated.

Barry sunk to the floor, shit, what did he do?

Note- I'm not trying to make Barry or Sam the villain in this chapter, but instead trying to establish the effects Wells had on Barry. I hope you enjoyed and please Review! (Also sorry for so much cussing, it was an tense chapter)


	39. New York

Note - I know I've been delaying it for a while, but I'll be putting in the baby very soon. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy! Please Review! (Also, this chapter might deal with some sensitive stuff)

Barry pulled him mask over his head and looked down at his yellow and white emblem, the day was finally here. Today is the day that the Flash returned and the day they would finally start to take he fight to the Executioner.

Cap pulled the straps of his shield around his shoulders. He left the mask, he wanted to let the world know he was back and he wasn't scared. He looked up at the group of heroes and sighed, Sam still hadn't returned, this was going to be hard without his help.

Barry took a deep breath in and looked out the window, the lights shined bright over the streets of the massive city. There were men patrolling the streets, turrets scanning constantly. This wasn't going to be easy.

Flash walked over to Caitlin, she smiled at him, she was proud of him. Barry looked over at her with a light smile on his face, even amidst a war, she could still make him smile. Caitlin grabbed the speedsters hand, "Barry... promise me you'll come back" she pleaded with him.

Flash smiled and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her in and kissed her. After lingering for a moment, they pulled apart. Flash smiled and walked over to Cap and Batman. Flash returned to his serious glare, "Are we ready?" he asked. Batman nodded, "Arrow's Team and Nightwing's Team are in position." he informed.

Cap looked at Barry, "Don't worry. Diana has volunteered to stay with Cait. She'll be safe" he reassured. Barry smiled and nodded "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her" he stated with a light smile

"How about you guys? Are we ready?" Barry asked, Batman and Cap shrugged almost simultaneously, "About as ready as we'll ever" Cap remarked. Flash nodded, "Okay let's do this..." he stated as they walked out of the building.

All three of them walked calmly down the street, Times Square was only a few hundred feet away from them. There was north of a hundred men standing with their guns trained on the three heroes.

"Hold your fire!" A general of the the Militia yelled out to the men. He was only a few dozen feet away from them, "You freaks have a death wish or something?" He called out to them. Flash looked at the other two and smirked, "Yeah... Something like that..." he retorted.

The general chuckled a bit, "And I thought today was gonna be boring" the man looked back at his soldiers and prepared to tell them to fire. Batman broke out into a smile, "You might want to get down for this next part" Batman remarked. The two looked at him with a confused glance, but their question was answered before they even asked it.

There was a loud crackle followed by a loud boom and all the lights within a few blocks went out. Batman chuckled just a bit, this was gonna be good. There was a loud booming voice that erupted the area, "C'mon guys! You know better than to start kicking ass without me!"

All of them knew that deep voice from anywhere. Sam was back. He stood atop a building, he was surrounded by an aura of cracking and popping lightning. He smiled, "This next bit might tickle" he remarked as he launched himself off the rooftop.

Batman tackled the other two into a nearby empty building. Barry caught a glimpse of what happened next, Sam used the power to explode in a massive implosion of pure electricity. Anybody near him was thrown back and all their weapons turned to ash. The pulse of electricity rocked the entire city and stripped the whole city of power.

After waiting a few moments, Flash, Cap, and Batman emerged from the building. Sam stood in the center of the minor crater that he'd made. He had burnt straight through his hoodie and burnt a few holes in his pants. He was sizzling and smoke was coming off of his body, but he still had a 'electric' smile on his face.

Cap chuckled and ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly. Cap pulled away with a smile on his face, "Hell of an entrance, little brother" he remarked. Sam smiled and shrugged, "What can I say... You guys looked like you might need some help" he retorted with a smile.

Two groups of heroes climbed down from nearby rooftops. They were backup. Flash smiled, "Thanks Sam... and sorry about earlier" the speedster apologized. Sam smiled and nodded, "It's cool Bar. I won't hold out on you guys anymore. No more secrets" he promised. Barry smiled and nodded.

"Okay... We need to move, There's a city-wide blackout, but it'll only last about 15 minutes. We need to strike while they're venerable... Plus, I don't think I have another one of those in me" he explained. Batman, Superman, Barry, and Cap took the lead.

Sam went to walk with his brother, but was stopped and pulled into a tight hug by a certain kryptonian. Sam smiled, Kara was squeezing a bit tightly (that's not too fun with super-strength), but he didn't care. Kara looked up at him, "I... I thought you left" she smiled brightly.

Sam shook his head, "C'mon... I thought you knew me better than that..." he remarked, "I won't ever leave the team... I would never leave my favorite girl behind." he told her. Kara blushed a bit.

"You two love-birds coming?" Nightwing called out with a smirk on his face. They both lingered for a moment, but quickly caught up to the group. Batman threw a dark blue hoodie at Sam, he slipped it on, Barry looked down at Sam's fingertips, they still were crackling at the slightest, Sam just became a even more powerful ally... and a even more powerful foe.

Sam held his hand up, the group stopped, he put his hear forward, the voices crackled in like a radio transmission, "Targets on the move. Apprehend, but don't kill" a voice spoke. Sam looked back at the group, "Seven guys ahead. They've still got radios. Five on the ground, two on the roof. We've got cover right now, so charging in might not be the best idea" Sam explained in a hushed tone.

"Okay... Arrow and Nightwing will cover the roof tops, once they take out the snipers, we'll move in from there" Batman explained. Cap smiled and nodded, "I like it" she remarked. Nightwing walked over to Sam and pulled out an extra escrima stick from his belt and handed it to him, "The tech will on get you so far" he remarked.

Sam took the weapon and smiled, "Thanks" he thanked, Nightwing nodded and grappled up the wall. Cap crouched down and started to walk over to a cover point, "Batman and I will take the three on the right. Kara and Clark will knock down that building, just make something a distraction." he explained.

"Cyborg and G.L. will take out the rest of the guards. Barry, I need you to take Sam and break into the stronghold, you two will need to fight them off unlit we get there, take advantage of the dark as long as we have it" he explained he plan. Sam looked over at Flash and grinned, "Ready to mess shit up?" he asked, Barry smiled and nodded.

"Snipers are down" Oliver chimed in. Cap smiled and nodded, "Okay Team, let's go break some stuff" he remarked. Batman and Cap ran behind the three guards. Batman leapt in the air and drop kicked two of the men, Cap kicked the third man in the face. One the he men started to get up and Cap ripped out his shield and smacked him in the face with it.

Green Lantern flew into the air and shot a beam towards a building, a large piece of the building crumbled to the ground and landed near the men. Cyborg blasted into the air and rocketed himself down to the ground and threw the men nearly two dozen feet into the air.

"Booyah!" he cried as he blasted his hand cannon in the air. Supergirl flew straight in the structure of a nearby building, while Superman fired his heat vision at the supports, the building started to crumbled. Superman quickly scanned the building, no one in there. He took a deep breath and rammed into the building with full force. It came toppling down to the ground.

Cap looked over at Barry and Sam, "That's your queue. The destruction will alert the guards, we need you to defeat any forces at the base and secure it before the power comes back on and they call for major reinforcements" he explained.

Flash nodded, "Hold on to your hat" he remarked. Sam smirked, "I don't wear hats, it messes up my hair" he retorted. Flash rolled his eyes and sped them pass the the destruction, until he arrived atop of their base. There were maybe two dozen men with guns and knives. Then thunder rolled over the moon in the sky, thunder boomed in the distance and rain started to fall from above.

"Looks like an uneven match" Flash remarked with a smile, "Yeah... For them" he remarked back. Lightning struck down on Sam, his eyes turned a bright blue and his hair stuck up in the air, his escrima stick pulsing with electricity. He cocked his head and looked down at his electrified body.

The men around him looked mortified, "Well... That's new" he retorted while the electricity crackled through his teeth. Sam extended his escrima stick and the speedster started to crackle lightning from his feet, "Let's end this" he remarked as he charged off at full speed, rocketing his lightning quick hands at the men.

Sam created a spark in his hand and shot it into the crowd of men, it traveled from one man to another. Sam grinned, he felt the power coursing through his veins. He ran to one of the men who was hit by flash. Sam thruster his baton at him with all of his force, he flew back a few feet and fell unconscious.

"Flash!" Sam called out. Barry sped next to him, there were more men entering the fight, they came from inside the base. There had to be at least 70 men closing in on the two heroes. Sam smirked, "I think we could end this a bit quicker with a little 'shock'... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam questioned. Barry smiled and chuckled, "I knew that brain was good for something!" he retorted.

Barry started to run in circles around all the men, they started to lose their breath from their lips, but Barry had something bigger in mind. Barry kept going until he generated enough electricity to throw straight at Sam.

It overloaded him as if he were a overused transformer and just as such, he blew. The explosion was nowhere even close to his explosive entrance, but it still was something to see. All the men surrounding Sam were thrown backward and knocked unconscious. The steam once again, sizzled off of Sam's body.

Barry laughed in victory, "That was fun!" he exclaimed. Sam grinned, but his joy turned to alert, "Flash! Move!" he yelled, but it was already too late. One of the Executioner's men hadn't fallen and shot a bullet toward the speedster's head.

But to everyone's amazement, the bullet stopped in mid air and clinked to the ground. Flash sped around to see the man scared out of his mind, he dropped his gun and held his hands in the air, shaking.

"P-please..." he mumbled, then out of seemingly nowhere, A familiar bright white speedster stood in front of the terrified man. He vibrated his hand to super speeds and forced his hand through his chest. There was a scarring squish sound that Barry wouldn't soon forget.

Light ripped his hand out of the man, then Barry and Sam viewed the horror that the speedster had caused. All of the soldiers that hadn't yet faced Flash and Sam were killed by the corrupted speedster, he looked gloomily down at the ground. Flash was dumbstruck as he saw the hundreds of bodies that spread across the ground.

The blood flowed mixed in with the streams of the fallen rain. Barry was suddenly filled with rage, he grabbed Light by the collar of his suit, "What did you do!?" he exclaimed in an outrage. Light pulled off his mask and held his hand in the air.

"Allow me to explain" he said in a bland voice, his eyes looked as if he was dead, "Talk." Barry ordered as he glared at his father from the another Earth. Light nodded, "Barry... I managed to escape death on my Earth. I went from Earth to Earth, searching for an answer... I went to the future, I've seen what happens... I need to prevent this... Forgive me..." Light pulled out a device from his utility belt.

He stabbed it into his chest, a lightning bolt entered the vial. He ripped it out of his chest and stabbed it into Barry's. Barry was forced to let go of his collar, Light smiled at Barry and a tear ran down his cheek, "Goodbye... Slugger" he stated as he leap off of the building and fell to the concrete ground.

Flash felt a surge of energy run through his body. He felt electricity crackle on his feet, but turned from a light yellow color to a bright white. Barry leapt to his feet, he was horrified by the image of his father when he fell to the ground.

"What did he do?" Sam questioned, everything happened fast. Barry forced his eyes away from the scene, "He... he gave me his speed..." he stated as he vibrated his hand at a speed he'd only ever dreamed of.

Sam looked over the field of bodies, "What drove him to do this?" he questioned in horror. Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "He... He said he saw something happen to me... in the future" he explained. Barry sped off in super speeds, he zipped up and down the field, clearing all the bodies, burying them one by one.

But with his speed, it took him a matter of seconds. He ran back up to Sam, "Casualties of War..." he muttered. Sam shook his head, "I didn't sign up for this... I was only in he army for a few months, but I buried more than one friend... Saw too many people fall... I want to help, but not like this..." he stated.

Barry nodded, "If we don't have restrictions... We're no better than the bag guys" he stated. Sam nodded, "The League, it needs to have rules... We don't kill..." Sam stated. Barry nodded, "No matter what. No killing" they agreed.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, it slowly came it them, the death clouded it, but they won. They've won New York back. The light slowly started to power back on. They two heroes looked over the railings of the building. The entire league started to walk into the fortress.

Barry zipped both of them down to the ground and next to the rest of the group. Cap notice the disturbed look of his brother's face, "What happened?" he asked. Barry pulled off his mask and sighed, "We ran into some complications... Light killed most of the men" he explained.

Cap raised an eyebrow, "Light?" he questioned. Barry nodded and cocked his head at the old solider, "I get he feeling that you've met?" he assumed. Cap nodded, "Yeah... There was a bright white speedster that told me that my brother needed my help and something would happen to the Avengers, then he left" Cap explained.

"So... looks like he's intervened before" Batman stated. Cap nodded, "Yeah... If it weren't for him. I wouldn't have left for America before The Executioner closed down the borders" he explained. Barry sighed as Cap shook his head, "What would drive him over the edge like that?" he questioned.

"Me. He went to the future and saw something that happened to me and he was willing to do anything to prevent it." he explained. Barry shook his head, "Whatever it was... It was bad, there's no way anyone would have bent time and space to save one person for nothing" he stated, he ran a hand through his hair, "I can't let that happen. We need to win this war" he stated with a determined look.

Sam nodded, "Speaking of war... We've just significantly cut down the Executioner's forces. We need to let the people of the world that someone is fighting against the oppression and that we're going to win" he spieled.

Barry nodded and turned to him, "I take it you've got an idea" he assumed. Sam smirked, "Of course." he stated confidently. Sam turned to Dick, "Do you have the bag tech I told you to grab?" he asked. Dick nodded, he pulled off the backpack off his back and tossed it to Sam.

Sam caught the bag and pulled out a advanced looking camera. He set it on a nearby shelf, "With a little help from yours truly. We should be able to blast the transmission throughout the entire United States" he explained.

Batman, Flash, and Superman stood in front of the camera. Sam turned his eyes to a light blue and pressed record on the camera, "Go time" he remarked.

"You may know as the heroes of Gotham, Metropolis, or Central City, but the truth is we are just like everyone else, we just have a craving to help in anyway we can." Flash started. "But as you undoubtedly know - there has been a threat that has forced its way into our world and claimed it as his own. You might think that we as individuals cannot take on these villains and in that, you would be right" Superman continued.

Batman stepped up, "But together we are something more. United we are more powerful than ever before. As a team we are, The Justice League, we will defeat the Executioner and her puppets. All we ask is that you stay vigilant and don't give up hope" Batman finished.

"If you've been thrown away from your home or just want to help our cause, come to New York, the JLA has won its first battle and gained its first strong hold. We offer you shelter and protection in this dark time... That is all, remember, don't lose hope for in times like these, it's all we have" Flash finished the speech.

Sam turned off the camera and smiled at the three, "Well... We've done it, now comes the big bad baddie" Sam remarked. Batman nodded, "We've taken away one if their strongholds and have cut off one of their major supply lines... Looks like this war is finally tilting in our favor.

A/N- There it is! The longest chapter I've ever written and probably one of the most fun to write, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!


	40. The Speed Force

A/N- A lot of this chapter was mixed with me playing Dragon Age Inquisition and the newest episode of Flash. Hope you enjoy! (Also, I did change some things from the episode)

Barry shot up from the floor, he must've fell asleep on the ground, it had been a long night watch. Barry groggily rubbed his eyes and reached for the railing of the building, but when his hand passes through nothing but air, he knew something was wrong. He gained his vision back, but it was not to a familiar sky.

There was no sun, nor clouds in the skies above, but the area surrounding him was illuminated... Actually, when he tried to focus on the area around him, his mind became fuzzy and he got dizzy.

He eventually forced his way past it and saw that where he was, was no where he lied down to rest. The sky was a dark purple with some occasional splotches of black. The ground wasn't dirt or grass, but ashes that were a sickly grey.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell..." he mumbled to himself. He tried to sped around the place, but just started to run at a normal pace. He was extremely confused, when he tried to vibrate his hand, nothing happened.

He looked around him, there seemed to be a figure in the distance, Barry started to walk towards it. As he approached closer, he began to recognize the face of the familiar man, a man he hadn't seen in nearly a year, Jay Garrick.

Barry walked up to the old friend, Jay hung his mouth open in disbelief at what he saw, "Are... Are you real?" Jay questioned. Barry wasn't sure what he meant but he nodded your head, "Jay? Where the hell are we?" Barry questioned. A relived look came onto Jay's face, as if something Barry said had told him he wasn't a figment of his mind.

But suddenly his expression turned to anger and rage, it looked as if a fire had been burning in his eyes. Jay tackled the speedster to the ground and clutched his hands around his neck, "You mock me, boy!" Jay exclaimed.

Barry tried to pry him off, but his grip was tight and he was angry. Jay slammed Barry's head to the ground, "We are where you sent me! When your little pal killed me!" he exclaimed in fury. Barry looked at him in disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Barry exclaimed and he shoved Jay off of him.

Jay looked at Barry, he realized he truly had no idea what he was talking about, his hands dropped to his lap and his lowered his shoulders, he wasn't as tense as before. He shook his head, "Even... Even after all that happened... You didn't even look to see who I was..." he stated, sorrow in his eyes.

"Jay! You're not making any sense!" he exclaimed. Jay looked directly into his eyes, his turned his pupils a light blue, "Ring any bells?" The words escaped from Jay's lips, but a chilling voice said the words, a voice that had scarred him before, a voice that nearly killed him more than once, a voice he thought he would never hear again... Zoom's voice.

The words crawled into his ears like a spider into its web. Barry's face went pale, "H-how?" The speedster questioned. Jay nodded, now Barry finally understood

"You half-witted numbskull! You didn't even bother to check my body when Cisco killed me!" he exploded in a fit of rage, but at the blink of an eye he slouched back down. He shook his head again, "What does it even matter... Yes, I'm Zoom... and I regret not killed you when I had the chance... You and Wells cursed me to this place" he accused in a monotone voice.

"How... What... Is this place?" he questioned still a little dumbstruck. "This... Is the Speed Force" a voice showered over the two, Barry whipped his body to the direction of the voice, Henry stood a few feet away from him, "We are in the speed force" he said again. This only made Barry more confused.

"What... I watched you die..." Barry said slowly. Henry smiled and nodded, "Yes, I did, but this is where speedsters go when they die." he started "When Wells blew up the particle accelerator, he created the speed force and he created this place." he explained.

"We are in a realm that only speedsters are able to visit, a universe away from all universes... In you blood there is a small piece of this place, stranded in your DNA." he explained, "Even I my case, when I died and gave you my speed the speed force still resigned deep within me" he explained as Barry listed intently.

"In here, time is an illusion. Our speed allows us to bend time at our will. For instance a speedster that died in the 1400s could think he's been here for a matter of seconds. Time is simply a fragment of what we used to be." he explained.

"When Wells blew up the accelerator, he didn't only create you, he created a plethora of speedsters. Come with me." Henry grabbed Barry's shoulder and they warped to another location. They arrived in a huge city, with buildings that would tower over the trade center in New York.

There were hundreds of people around him, zipping around the city at super sonic speeds. The place was amazing, Barry smiled as he saw the wondrous civilization. Henry smiled in unison with the young speedster, "Billions of speedsters from their own worlds. Some are scientists, war heroes, political candidates, there are billions of passed speedsters here, there may be twenty of me or even 20,000, but... There is no Barry Allen" he stated as he turned to him.

"If there endless possibilities, there has to be more than one me... Right?" Barry questioned, Henry shook his head, "That's what I though too... but nay, there are none. You are special, Barry, one of a kind. The first speedster, your world's explosion made the speed force and thus made speedsters" he explained.

"Whoa... This is... A lot to take in..." he stated. Henry smiled and nodded, "So... If I'm here... Does that mean I'm dead?" he asked with a pale face. Henry shook his head, "No... but that's why we're here. I'm going to introduce you to a man that can help you" Henry motioned Barry to follow him.

As they walked down the street, there was a rather disturbingly creepy metal building in the center of the town. "What's that?" Barry asked and pointed to the building. Henry lost his smile, "That is... The exit..." he stated.

Barry was surprised by his answer, "Exit? You can leave this place?" he questioned, as he got a closer look, Barry saw what appeared to be claw marks. Barry gulped at utterly terrifying place. Henry nodded, "Yes... You are able to leave any time you want. Some heroes want to go back to their wars, to save their worlds, or to just say a last goodbye to loved ones" he paused for a moment.

"But of course... There's a catch to cheating death... Here, there are only four speedsters who can willingly control time, The Council. They settle disputes, make big deacons, and if needed, go back to other worlds" he explained.

"They've been here the longest and have completely mastered the speed force. They could sent people back, but they don't" he explained. Barry raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked. Henry looked back at him, "If you have bullets in a gun, must you fire it?" he questioned. Barry shook his head, Henry nodded "If we let everyone go back there would be no order and the speed force would cease to exist."

"They don't stop people from trying, but it's a death sentence. As I said, anyone can leave, but time and space are nothing but ideas here. You could be transported to some distant Earth thousands of years into the past." he explained. Henry shook his head, "Hopefully it will never come to that" he stated.

Henry stopped in front of the tallest building the city, Barry stopped next to him. The smile returned to Henry's face, "Here the are..." he stated taking a deep breath in. They both walked through the doors, there was an ebony haired man with a lab coat standing with his back turned to them, "I've been waiting for you, Barry" a familiar voice spoke.

Barry nearly dropped his jaw, "No way..." he man turned around and revealed Dr. Harrison Wells, "I believe we have a war to fight" he stated


	41. Leaving The Speed Force

Wells walked over to Barry and extended his hand, "Greetings Barry Allen" he stated with a smile. Barry grasped his old friend's hand, "Doctor Wells?" he questioned. Wells nodded and smiled, "That's me, but don't worry - I'm not Eobard Thawne, but another Wells from my own Earth" he explained.

"I am one of four members of the Council of Speedsters and I've been tasked with making sure you get back to your time and your Earth and to explain our little predicament." he stated. Wells turned to Henry, "Thank you Professor Light. You may return to your duties." he nodded. Henry smiled and walked out of the building.

"So... First thing's first, Don't worry - you aren't dead" he stated. Barry chuckled a bit, "That's a relief" he joked. Wells nodded and smiled, "Quite... You see... You, Barry Allen, are the only speedster to ever rival the council's speed without centuries of training. With your speed and Light's speed combined, it rocketed your speed to levels beyond even my comprehension" he explained.

"What likely happened is that you started to run, out for a zip around the city and... To put it in simple terms, you went too fast" he started, "The cells in your body weren't acclimated to the conditions of light speed, as are mine, so you likely passed out. As you know, Light at his speeds could vibrate through other dimensions, you went fast enough that you found us... The Speed Force, a remote world that no one is ever supposed to get to... Except for you" he stated.

"You are the only living speedster that has ever visited the speed force and you will he first one in a very long time to leave" he stated with a smirk. Barry nodded, "Can you tell me about the Council? Light didn't say much about it" Barry asked.

Wells nodded, "Of course. We were the first people to arrive at the speed force... It's been so long that I've long forgotten who I was on my Earth, but I do remember one thing - I used my speed to help people" he explained.

"There were five of us - Myself, Connor Ichobard, Jessie Hearthfire, Kaitlin Penelope... and Jackson..." he stated the last name with a sorrowed look. Barry raised an eyebrow, "Light told me there were only four council members" Barry stated.

Wells sighed, "There are... Once Jackson mastered the speed force, he saw only destruction in the true power. He became unstable tried to make an attack on the Sanctuary that we had created. So... The council made he decision to strip him of his speed and then exile him. We threw him out the exit and never looked back" he explained.

Barry thought about the man, or rather monster that he'd been told about... He'd thought about such things before, how he could easily cripple and kill his enemies, the power he would have over the world, but one of the greatest powers that heroes like himself have is choice. The power not to become evil, the tale gave something Barry to ponder.

"Anyway... We should get going, your world needs you" stated, his grin returning. Barry nodded as the two walked out the door of the building and walked back toward the exit. The giant metal building had five guards just for the front door, they didn't say much, they let both of them in, they did seem a bit in awe at Barry's presence.

Wells looked back at Barry, "Are you ready?" he questioned. Barry took a a deep breath and nodded. Wells signaled for the guards to open the door, the old hinges forced open, it hadn't been opened in a while, rust fell to the ground as the doors cracked open.

A bright purple light burst into the room and filled it entirely. Wells looked to the guards, "You will close these doors as soon as we go in and you will not open them again" he ordered. They both nodded.

Barry and Wells walked into the room and the big metal door closed behind him. Wells's eyes turned the same color as the portal. Wells turned back to Barry, "We will appear in the fortress in New York, your friends will no doubt be looking for you." he stated. Barry nodded, still in awe at the massive breach.

Wells took a step into the portal and disappeared into the storm. Barry took a deep breath, "Let's do this..." he muttered to himself. Barry slowly walked into the breach and he felt his body start moving at speeds beyond his own comprehension, there was a painful stinging at his side, but he didn't notice it.

There were images that he saw, one of Caitlin with a child in her arms, another of his mother, and a final one of Sam with pure rage in his eyes, electricity crackling off of his body. The images were short, but they were clear.

Barry blinked his eyes for less than a millisecond, but when he opened them again, he was back in New York. Wells stood next to them, he looked at his watch, "It appears you are late, Mr. Allen" he stated with a smile stretched across his face.

"Late?.. For what?" he asked with baited breath, the trip had knocked the wind out of him. Then he hear the clacking of footsteps approaching. Sam and Cap were running right for him, "Barry!" Sam called out.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he asked, "Caitlin is about to give birth!" he exclaimed.


	42. Nora Allen

Barry looked down at the screaming child which he held in his hands. If hadn't been for his speed he would have missed his own child's birth. Caitlin grasped his hand tightly, they both looked down at the beautiful baby girl, with nothing but pure joy in their hearts. Barry tore his eyes away from his child and turned to his beautiful future wife, he smiled brightly, not being able to form any words.

Caitlin grinned at him, "We might need a name for her..." she stated, panting, still tired from the birth. Barry leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, "I love you..." he murmured. She smirked, "That's not a very good name" she remarked. Caitlin tapped her chin, pretending to think of a name, but she had planned this for a while. She perked her eyes up, like she had struck gold, "How about Nora?" she asked.

Barry looked over at her, couldn't quite believe the words that left her breath, "Are you sure?" The Speedster asked. Caitlin giggled, "Of course" she stated simply. Barry embraced her tightly, little Nora still wrapped in his arm, "I love you..." he muttered, Caitlin smiled, "You said that already" she remarked.

Sam and Cap walked into the room, "I hate to break this up... but... Barry, we need you, it's urgent." Sam explained. Barry looked over at him, he genuinely looked distressed. Barry sighed and planted his lips on Caitlin's cheek, "I'm sorry Cait. I won't be long." he promised as he gently handed Nora to her mother. Caitlin smiled down at her, "It's fine Barry... go be a hero" she remarked.

Barry walked out of the room with Cap and Sam, "Sorry Bar. Cisco needs your help." he explained. They headed down to a lab in the fort. Cisco walked over to Sam and hooked him up to some wires. Cisco started to tap rapidly on a computer, Barry still not entirely understanding what was going on. Then Cisco pulled up a picture on what seemed to be Sam's cells, but there was an irregularity.

"What is that?" Barry questioned. Cisco grinned, he was very giddy. Cisco pointed at what were Sam's cells, "This picture was taken of our dear friend Sam's cells about 24 hours ago." he explained then he switched to another picture, it was identical but it had turned a dark green and purple. Cisco grinned, "This is the same picture, taken about an hour ago. It seemed his new powers are causing a chain reaction. The very matter that is making him up it changing, at least partially, into dark matter." he explained.

Barry cocked his head, he had a flashback to when he first learned about his powers. Wells told him that his very powers were made of Dark Energy and Dark Matter, due to the Accelerator Explosion. Barry snapped back into the present, Cisco had a giant smiled stretched around his face. Sam looked at the Speedster, "Do you know what this means?" he questioned.

Barry thought it was pretty freaking awesome, but other than that wasn't sure what the big fuss was about. Then it hit him, Barry widened his eyes, "You could potentially disable Meta-human's powers?" he asked with an excited tone. Sam smirked, "You're thinking too small... we have to think big." he stated as he hopped off of the chair. Barry smiled, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sam looked over at Cisco, "Write this down... I have an idea" he told the scientist. Cisco nodded and clicked his pen, Sam's eyes turned a dark blue. The entire league was now crowded into the room, watching intensively. Sam placed his hand on the chest on the speedster, "You ready?" Sam asked, Barry was caught off guard by his voice, it sounded as if multiple of him were talking and it seemed his voice had become much deeper.

Despite this, Barry nodded and prepared for whatever he had in store for them. Sam sent a surge of energy through Barry's body, both of the men called out in pain and almost immediately fell to the ground. Cap and Cisco came to the two's aid. Cisco helped Barry up, but Sam flew out of the room, and was moving much much faster than he should have been. For a few seconds, no one knew what had happened, but when Barry realized his speed was gone, they knew what happened.

"Did he... take your powers?" Kara spoke out. Barry looked over at her, not entirely sure what just happened. Then in less than a fraction of a second, Sam sped back into the room with a few boxes of Chinese food. Sam had a grin on his face, "Anyone order takeout?" he asked with a sarcastic tone on his face.

Barry looked at him in amazement and confusion, "How... how did you do that?" he asked. Sam smirked and sent an energy blast toward The Speedster, he felt the pure energy flow through him. Barry looked down at his hand and it vibrated at the same speed as it did before, "I can manipulate dark matter and energy, therefore Meta-human powers" he explained.

The entire League nearly dropped their jaws to the ground. Barry smiled at Sam, "I think we just found our new secret weapon" Barry retorted.


End file.
